Simplemente Te Amo
by Tazita de cafe
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke tiene una incleible batalla, sin saber son trasportados a otro mundo, un mundo donde Sasuke es prometido de Naruto,Gaara lo acosa, Sai lo ama, y Naruto...digamos que naruto es ....Lean y Descubranlo.....SasuXNaru, GaaraXNAru, SaiXNaru
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fic, jejeje(nervios) espero y les entretenga, es en forma de agradecimiento por todos aquellos fanfic que me han entretenido, me han hecho llorar que son divertidos, creativos, a todas aquellas admiradoras de la pareja Yaoi mas Kawaiii de esta serie, si, me refiero a Naruto X Sasuke (suspiro) y no es que no me guste Gaara X Naruto o Sakura X Sasuke o Naruto X Hinata…………..pero como me han enganchando con esta pareja, llego un sueño a mi mente( etto………..gota) jajaja en fin disfruten y lean…..

Que pasaría si después de una fabulosa pelea entre Naruto y Sasuke fueran envueltos por una luz que ha producido el contacto de su chakra, y llegaran a un universo alterno? Todo bien no? Pero al llegar Naruto no es completamente naruto, y Sasuke es su prometido, y pues…………si quieren saber, solo lean.

Naruto no me pertenece, es de su creador Masashi Kishimoto, Si así fuera Uchiha Itachi estaría conmigo (lagrimas)………

!Comenzamos!

**Simplemente un Te AMO**

**¿Soy una Chica?**

En un claro del bosque se escuchaba el sonido de los kunais golpeándose, chocando, solo salían chispas de la rapidez con la que se llevaba la pelea, la mejor, entre los dos mejores ninjas, los dos mejores amigos, y tal vez las dos personas que mas se han comprendido. Sin importar nada esas dos personas luchaban por propósitos distintos, uno por odio, el otro por recuperar a la persona con la cual había hecho un vínculo muy especial y estrecho, ¿como es que había llegando a este punto? ¿Como habían llegado a tener que matarse? esa respuesta ni ellos mismos lo sabían, pero tal vez la vida les muestre que los dos son hecho el uno para el otro, que tal vez los dos se necesitan mutuamente…………..

Naruto: Sasuke! Esta vez no dejare que te marches, esta vez no lo permitiré Sasuke!

Sasuke: Usuratonkachi, Cuantas veces me has dicho lo mismo, ¿sabes, no creo que llegues a ser un buen Hokage………… además dudo que te atrevas a lastimarme, no lo realizaste antes, no podrás ahora, vives por mi capricho, morirás por mi capricho

Naruto: Sasuke Teme, ahora veras de lo que soy capaz, esta vez te juro……..

Ambos acumulaban su chakra para poder realizar su mejor técnica. Naruto Rasenga, Sasuke chidori, era la hora de ver si realmente naruto podría traer a la persona mas importante para el, y para sasuke de poder deshacerse de ese sentimiento que le impedía odiar al máximo………..Solo se escucho el Rechinar de ambas técnicas y ambas personas fueron envueltas por una luz blanca (imaginen la luz parecida como cuando se enfrentaron en la cascada).

Sakura: Naru…….Naru………….Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Naruto: Ahhhhhhh duele, ahhhhhhhh sakura chan que paso, donde estoy, ahhhhhhh me duele

Sakura: Naru, eso te pasa por no entrenar como no es debido, siempre estas dependiendo mucho de Sasuke kun

Naruto: Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, yo de ese invensil, ¿como no?

Sasuke: Usuratonkachi quitate que pesas……..

Naruto: queeeeeeeeeeee sasuke, que haces aquí

Sasuke: no lo se, y no grites, pesas

Sakura: Ne Sasuke kun no deberías decirle eso a una chica

Naruto: claro, claro (con ojos llorosos) sakura chan me has defendido de sasuke, es la primera vez que (mas ojos llorosos)…….ya vez tarado no deberías hacer sentir mal un chica……

Viento…….Polvo…….Silencio…….Naruto tratando de entender la ultima frace cuando de repente…….

Naruto: una chicaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (corriendo al lago y viendo con horror su reflejo)

Sakura con tremenda gota viendo a una versión del sexy no jutsu versión naruto, chica rubia, hermosa, corriendo como histérica diciendo chica soy un chica, chica……tocando los pechos, y viendo sus caderas mas anchas su cintura mas esbelta, sip, Uzumaki Naruto era una hermosa Chica.

Sasuke: ya antes te has convertido en chica naruto que tanto escándalo haces……..no grites que me duele la cabeza

Sakura: Naruto?...Quien es naruto?

Naruto (Naru): Ne sakura chan yo soy naruto, no te habrás tu pegado la cabeza……..

Sakura: Claro que no (sakura con una vena en la frente) naru el golpe te lo has llevado tu y ni tu nombre recuerdas, Tu eres Naru, Uzumaki Naru, Hija del……

: Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa channnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Todos voltean a ver y lo que ven le dejas sin habla, enfrente de ellos se encontraba ni mas ni menos el causante de el sufrimiento de sasuke, aquel que le había arrebatado a su familia y con eso su alegría, así es enfrente de ellos se encontraba Uchiha Itachi

Sasuke: Maldito, que demonios haces aquí

Naruto (naru): ya, se complico todo (naruto sangrando la cabeza)

Itachi: como que hago aquí hermanito, aquí vivo, y mas respeto que soy tu hermano mayor

Sasuke: te equivocas tú…….. (Sasuke se posiciona para poder golpearlo pero……..un grito lo interrumpe)

: Naaaaaaaaaaaaa channnnnnnnnn, que te paso, por que sangras, quien fue, eh tu Uchiha Chibi (señalando a sasuke con una espada) tu deber es cuidar a naru, que ni eso puedes hacer.

Sasuke: ni que fuera su niñero, el es suficientemente fuerte

: El?

Sakura: NE Izumi-san es que al parecer ellos tuvieron un accidente, naru quería aprender a controlar el uso del chakra y pues sasuke kun le propuso ayudarle, pero al parecer algo paso, y pues los dos se golpearon, por eso, como que no……

Izumi: que, por, que, donde, noooooooo naaaaaaaa channnnnnnnnnn (corriendo donde esta naruto) estas bien, hermanita querida, me recuerdas (quitándose la mascara)

Naruto (Naru): (sorprendido, al escuchar la palabra hermana, y mas al ver que tras esa mascara se encontraba una chica rubia como el, la única diferencia era que en vez de tener el color azul en sus ojos, estaba uno mas amarillo, y claro sin las marcas) yo……………yo……….la verdad yo…….

Izumi: nada nada, te llevare al hospital para la abuela te revise………ahhhhhhh pobre de mi hermosa, linda, bella, e inocente hermanita (viendo con mirada asesina a sasuke) por que no la cuidaste

Itachi: siempre exageras Izumi, ella ya no tiene 5 años

Izumi: tu cállate, no te pedí tu opinión, deberías enseñarle a uchiha chibi cual es su deber…..pero bueno que se puede esperar después de todo………

Itachi: hei, deberías ver mejor a……….. (Perdido viendo a naruto desmayarse)

Izumi: Naaaaaaaaaa channnnn

Naruto (naru): ahhh me duele (vieron como siempre despierto al pobre naruto)

Izumi: ya despertaste, me habías preocupado, tonta (abrazándola)

Naruto (naru): ehhh yo (con un leve sonrojo) lo siento

Izumi: no importa, no hagas cosas peligrosas, recuerda que tu eres la…………

Se escucha un grito de hombre diciendo "Ya llegue"

Izumi: corre que papa ya llego, por cierto no le digas lo del golpe, solo lo preocuparas na chan

Naruto (Naru): papa……….tengo un papa (casi en susurro)

Izumi: has dicho algo, anda baja para cenar, hoy nos toca comer ramen……..

Naruto (naru): Ramennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, (y sin mas naruto bajaba como alma que lleva el diablo ala cocina)

Izumi: esa es mi naru de siempre

Naruto (naru): (iba corriendo que no se dio cuenta que choco con alguien) ahhhhh itaaaaaaaaaaa, quien fue

: Naru chan, mas despacio, el ramen no se acabara

Naruto (naru): ehhhhhhh…………..tuuuuuuuuu……………eres mi padre………. (Shokc para naruto, Frente a el se encontraba el 4 hokage, aquel se siempre había admirado, sonriéndole a el o ella, como sea)

Yondaime: sigues enojada por no dejarte entrenar con los demás ninjas?

Naruto (naru): no, bueno, yo, siiiiiii eso estoy enojado

Yondaime: enojado?

Naruto (naru): (gotas, nervios, mas gotas) bueno…..

Yondaime: bueno sabes bien que tu eres una chica muy importante par la aldea, el ser una ninja te pondría en peligro, y tu eres…….

Izumi: la cena ya estaaaaaa

Y pues solo se vio el polvo de las dos personas que estaban hablando………Naruto no entendía mucho en realidad, solo sabia algunas cosas, tenia una hermana, loca, gritona, mandona, que por alguna razón infundía miedo cuando se enojaba, si no pregúntele a los Uchihas, para naruto una hermosa mujer, el yondaime sama que tanto admiraba era su padre, y al parecer en realidad en ese mundo si era una mujer, ya que tras intentar quitarse el jutsu no podía, Naruto estaba confundido, pero era la primera vez que se sentía querido y aceptado, al ver la imagen sonrió, y pues se pregunto en como se la estaría pasando Sasuke.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras en la mansión Uchiha

Sasuke aun no podía creer lo que había pasado, sin mas se decía por que odiaba a las mujeres, pero lo que mas le sorprendía era estar caminando con ese sujeto que le había dicho débil, que le había dicho mata a tu mejor amigo, aquel que le dijo que Odiara, mientras caminaba surgido en sus pensamientos, escucho como le hablaban.

Itachi: Sasuke………seguro que estas bien (viendo el terrible chichón en la cabeza del mencionado)

Sasuke: grrrr

Itachi: Esa Izumi realmente parece hombre en lugar de chica, es una salvaje, mira que no respetar mi rango, soy su mayor y aun así, mira como me trata, si no fuera una mujer, ya vería yo si me dejaba tratar así

Sasuke (con una mega gota recordando lo antes vivido)

Flash Black

_Izumi: naaaaaa chan, aguanta. No mueras desangrada, si mueres, si mueres………maldito uchiha chibi (con mucho fuego detrás de ella)_

_Itachi. Deberías de callarte y llevarla al hospital, deja de echarle la culpa a sasuke, te dije que naru chan ya no es una niña de 5 años, ella sabe lo que hace_

_Izumi: Te pedí tu opinión, no verdad, cállate, maldito uchiha del demonio_

_Itachi: por que debería callarme, soy tú superior, por si no lo has notado_

_Izumi: jajaja si aja ahorita hago lo que dices_

_Itachi: deberías comportarte como una verdadera mujer, en lujar de estar peleando, deberíamos llevar a naru chan al hospital_

_Izumi: que has dicho (súper fuego, mega fuego en sus ojos) ahhhh morirás_

_Mientras Sasuke, Sakura, un Naruto casi desmayado veían la escena subrreal nunca imaginada veían como itachi corría siendo perseguido por una Izumi realmente furiosa, aventado golpes, tierra, piedras, y todo lo que se encontraba en ese momento. Cuando una pequeña voz le detuvo_

_Naruto (naru): no hagan mucho ruido……… (Desplomándose en el suelo con ojitos en forma de remolino) no se por que veo ramen volando……._

_Sasuke: estas bien narut…….naru_

_Sakura: se ha desmayado por el golpe, lo mejor será llevarla al hospital allá la etendenr…_

_No había terminado cuando Izumi se encontraba corriendo como loca con naruto en su espalda, apurando a todos, pero……….._

_Naruto (naru): no quiero ir al hospital, no me gusta, quiero irme a casa_

_Izumi: no debes, ser revisada_

_Sasuke: será mejor que la lleves a su casa, ire con el……ella (tratando de quitarle a naruto)_

Izumi_: que haces……..es mi hermana yo la cuidare_

_Sasuke: no lo haré YO, no me fió de ti_

Izumi: _espera no e escuchado bien, que has dicho_

_Sasuke: que no me fió de ti, mira que eres dobe_

_Error, el nombrar a Izumi Uzumaki dobe es un grave error, y eso lo sabia bien Uchiha Itachi……._

_Itachi: sasuke es mejor que te disculpes (riendo un poco nervioso)_

_Sasuke: por que? Es la verdad, no me digas que hacer_

_Itachi: es por tu vida……….mejor (riendo aun más nervioso)_

_Izumi: sabes, las 3 cosas que mas odio que me digan, pequeño chibi uchiha…………uno que me digan gorda…………dos que me digan que no parezco una mujer(girándose para mirar a Itachi y fulminándolo con la mirada)……….y tres lo que mas odio en la vida es que me digan Dobe…………………..morirassssssssssssssssssss_

_Sasuke: (volaba por los cielos tratando de entender como es posible que una mujer sea tan salvaje)_

_Itachi: te pasastes Izumi-dobe_

_Izumi: tú deberías a acompañarlo……….y no soy dobe, lárguense a su casa_

_Itachi (volando tan bien por lo cielos) ves te dije que te disculparas…_

Fin del flash black

Sin haberse percatado, los dos Uchiha solo negaban con la cabeza, recordando lo ocurrido, cuando……

Itachi: ya estamos en casa

: ¿Que son esas fachas, que paso?

Sasuke no podía creer lo que vei, enfrente de este se encontraba su madre, Uchiha Mikoto (este es el verdadero nombre de la madre de sasuke e itachi) estaba su madre, su adorada madre, por impulso corrió a si ella y le abrazo, haciendo que se le salieran algunas lagrimas.

Mikoto: ara sasuke kun, que te pasa, hace mucho que no me abrazabas, la última vez que lo hiciste fue cuando tenías 7 años.

Sasuke: lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto madre (es lo único que decía sasuke)

Itachi: no le hagas caso, esta sensible, creo que ese golpe te afecto un poco, sasuke

Sasuke: (no escuchaba, solo se sentía feliz, durante muchos años añoró poder tener a su madre a su lado, y pedirle perdón por no haber podido ser mas fuerte y salvarla, pero no importaba realmente no importaba ella estaba viva)

Mikoto: de verdad estas bien? (tocándole la cabeza) será mejor que descanses, sasuke kun, mientras termino de preparar la cena, y mientras llega tu padre, sabes que le gusta la cena en familia, ve a descansar

Sasuke: hai (fue lo único que dijo sasuke)

Itachi: yo tomare un baño, estoy sudado, esa Izumi de verdad no la entiendo, es tan agresiva

Mikoto: itachi, no hables así de un chica, además ella es un gentil chica

Itachi: claro madre, claro (Inner Itachi: si supiera que por su culpa andamos en estas fachas)

Sasuke: ( tenia otra imagen sudrreal, es decir desde que había llegado tenia esas imágenes fuera de lujar, ahí era Uchiha Sasuke, al parecer niñero de naruto(naru), su hermano era Anbu, su madre viva, y al parecer su padre también lo estaba, no entendía, no importaba, su familia estaba viva, junto con su clan). Ire a descansar

Mikoto: hai, yo te hablo cuando este la cena

Sasuke llego a su habitación sin saber estaba asimilando todo, y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos…..ya tendría tiempo para saber si era verdad o no?...

Tsunade: ¿Qué demonios paso Kakashi? ¿Por qué no despierta?

Kakashi: Hokage Sama no sabemos, pensé que despertaría, pero lleva más de 5 horas inconciente

Sakura: Naruto…….Despierta naruto……..vamos………..(mientras pequeñas lagrimas caían de sus ojos)

Mientras en donde Orochimaru

Orochimaru: Kabuto que demonios paso...

Kabuto: Orochimaru sama no lo se cuando llegamos se encontraba inconciente y bueno los ninjas de konoha se encontraban en ese lugar, debo decir que naruto kun tan poco salio muy bien de la pelea, Orochimaru sama

Orochimaru: Espero que Sasuke kun se encuentre bien, jajaja no me puedo dar el lujo de perder mi preciado recipiente, Kabuto encárgate de el

Kabuto: Si, Orochimaru sama como usted ordene……….

Continuara………….

Próximo capitulo: ¿Soy una Miko?


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno la emoción me corroe jajajaj y como ando aprendiendo a como subir los capitulos aquí la segunda entrega de este fanfic, espero les guste, vi el primero capitulo y esta confuso sobre todo por que no aparecen las separaciones que le habia hecho, lo siento es que no sabia que las eliminaban espero que con este no pase lo mismo, jejejeje en fin este Fanfic lo dedico a Gaby Uchiha que me enseño y tubo la paciencia de decirme como subirlo asi como de hermi18, locadekya(si creo que asi es) y pues a Chibi-hinata, que son como decirlo asi, las autoras que admiro…..espero y lean esta dedicatoria. Como olvidar que Naruto no me pertece es del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto que si asi fuera Sasori fuera mio(lagrimas)…….y bueno

!Comenzamos!

**Simplemente un Te AMO**

**¿Soy una Miko?**

En la Aldea de Konoha estaba amaneciendo, el sol brillaba estupendamente, los pájaros volaban, y en una pequeña casa, se encontraba nuestro protagonista descansado, Uzumaki Naruto se encontraba despierto con un grave problema, al parecer la dueña de ese cuerpo mejor conocida como Naru Uzumaki es decir en ese mundo, el era una chica, aunque tuviera la mente de hombre y el único que sabia eso era Sasuke Uchiha….

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naru (naruto): Haber, haber hoy tengo que averiguar que demonios paso, por que joder soy una mujer, por que, por que, como es que llegamos a este mundo, creo que no hay mucha diferencia, esta sakura chan, sasuke, estará también kakashi sensei, e iruka sensei, el ero sennin, tsunade obaa chan, mmmmm, por que solo yo debo cambiar, no es justo si este mundo es otro, por que no le toco a sasuke ser la chica por que todo a mí (naruto en un esquina con el fondo negro, con mucho rollitos, y haciendo circulitos en el piso)

Izumi: na chan ya termine, te toca el baño

Naru (naruto): si ya voy

Izumi: bien haré el desayuno

Naru (naruto): claro

Sin mas naruto se dirigió al baño, pero creo que ahí empezaban sus problemas por el día de hoy, por que a el solo le pasaban esas cosas, empezó a quitarse la ropa, notando varias cosas que no tenia antes, ( pobre haber si no tiene traumas mas adelante)todo rojo, y con un poco de sangre en la nariz, prosiguió a bañarse, al entrar encontró ropa de ella, mucha ropa, demasiada ropa, no sabia como era posible que un chica tuviera tanta ropa, el decidió tomar, la mas adecuada según el, un pescador corto color naranja y una blusa de color negro

Izumi: ya terminaste, este creo que hoy andas un poco deprimida, no na chan?

Naru (naruto): por que lo dices

Izumi: por la forma en que vistes, siempre te pones conjuntos muy lindos y bien cuidados y ahora estas muy normal

Naru (naruto): (gota) si verdad, creo que me apeteció ponerme esto

Izumi: bueno , por cierto hoy tengo misión así que te quedaras con la abuela y el abuelo, papa ira a la aldea de Arena, y pues no quiere que te quedes sola, así que después de que vayas al templo , te vas directo ala casa de la abuela, entiendes?

Naru (naruto): claro, claro bueno me voy

Izumi: bien

Naru (naruto): Izumi nee chan, donde este el templo

Izumi: (caída tipo anime) baka, arriba de la colina del despacho del hokage, ahí esta, bueno nos vemos, cuídate

Así naruto se dirigió a donde le había indicado, era extraño juraba y perjuraba que ese era konoha, no entendía como era posible que dos aldeas se aparecieran tanto y fueran tan distintas, pero al parecer iba a descubrir por que se encontraba en ese lugar.

Sasuke: usuratonkachi, a donde vas?

Naru (naruto): sasuke…………por que me insultas…..voy al templo en la colina

Sasuke: yo también voy para aya, según se tengo que entrevistarme con el encargo del templo para una misión.

Naru (naruto): mmm….sasuke tenemos que hablar, por que estas Tu aquí, yo recuerdo que estábamos peleando y una luz, luego aparecimos aquí, quiero regresar a Konoha

Sasuke: no lo se, recuerdo lo mismo que tú, además (de repente la mirada de sasuke se torno triste y melancólica) prefiero quedarme aquí, en este mundo esta mi familia, aquí es distinto, quiero estar aquí

Naru (naruto): sasuke

Sasuke: pero si te quieres ir, pues te ayudare……..pero no ire contigo

Naru (naruto): bien no importa, ni que me fuera a morir por que no vinieras conmigo (pero algo en el pecho de naruto le dolía, no sabía que era, lo único era que le dolía saber que sasuke no regresaría)

Sasuke: bien, vamos al susodicho templo

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar una magnifica estatua gigante del culpable de que a Naruto siempre se le despreciara, un estatua del mountro que mato a mucha gente, y por la cual el cuarto hokage murió ese día, así es enfrente se encontraba una Estatua del Kyuuby con una inscripción que decia:

"Protector de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, la sagrada bestia de fuego"

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no entendía, definitivamente ese mundo era extraño, los fueron interrumpidos por una pequeña……………..

Chica: perdone, la estábamos esperando Miko Sama

Naru (naruto): eso es a mí

Chica: por supuesto a quien más, vamos que el ritual esta apunto de comenzar

Naru (naruto): cual ritual, no quiero, de que me hablas, yo no soy ninguna Miko, soy un ninja

Chica: Miko sama por favor, no tenemos tiempo

Sasuke: dobe has lo que dicen

Naru (naruto): a quien llamas bode, baka

Sasuke: (tomo a naruto de la mano y lo alejo de la chica y le dijo al oído) naruto, es mejor que hagas lo que dicen si no sospecharan, así que ve

Naru (naruto): pero sasuke, no se de que me hablan…………….. eso del ritual

Sasuke: pregúntale a la chica, de seguro ella te lo dice, no compliques las cosas, o es que no eres un ninja

Naru (naruto): queeeeeeee has dicho te lo mostrare sasuke baka

Y así naruto siguió ala chica, llevándolo a una habitación muy linda, en esa habitación se encontraba un hermoso kimono de color carmín, con dibujos dorados, único, hermoso, sin más la chica le empezó a quitar la ropa a naruto.

Naru (naruto): que haces?

Chica: Miko sama le pondré el kimono que solo aquella elegida puede ponerse en el ritual matutino

Naru (naruto): ese de ahí (señalando el kimono carmín)

Chica: miko sama, ese kimono lo vestirá el día del festival del fuego

Naru (naruto): festival de fuego, mmm y cual me pondrás

Chica: este (mostrando una kimono blanco) este kimono es el que siempre usa para el ritual matutino

Naru (naruto): ne como es que te llamas?

Chica: miko sama, jamás me había preguntada mi nombre

Naru (naruto): jaj si verdad (ríe nervioso) y bien me dirás?

Chica: (con estrellitas en los ojos) me llamo Midori, midori miko sama

Naru (naruto): midori chan, que lindo nombre

Midori: (un leve sonrojo) gracias miko sama

Naru (naruto): si bueno una pregunta midori chan, que es lo que tengo que hacer

Midori: miko sama, como no lo sabe, si siempre lo hace

Naru (naruto): claro, claro yo lo se, pero me gustaría que me lo contaras para saber si sabes (con aires de superioridad) nada mas te estoy probando

Midori: miko sama no la decepcionare, siempre la e admirado, es hermosa, tiene un novio muy guapo, además que es la Miko del Kyuuby, es muy importante que recuerde que el ritual de la mañana usted debe rezar la siguiente frase:

"Kyuuby sama, baja a la tierra, baja y preteje aquellos que vivimos para venerarte, con tus 9 colas cubre esta aldea, con tu fuego consume aquel peligro que nos aguarda, ese es mi deseo, volverme uno contigo"

Naru (naruto): volverme uno con el? (pero si al Kyuuby yo lo tengo dentro de mi pensaba naruto)

Midori: miko sama, usted sabe que el gran kyuuby na ha bajado ala tierra desde hace mas de 15 años

Naru (naruto): quieres decir que alguien ya obtuvo eso poderes y pudo volverse uno con el, quien habrá sido

Midori: no lo se, yo todavía no nacía, el que debe saber eso es mi hermano mayor

Naru (naruto): hermano mayor?

Midori: miko sama esta muy rara, siempre habla con el…….bueno es hora de empezar

Mientras en otra habitación dos hombres se encontraban conversando

Sasuke: tú eres el dirigente del templo

Sai: así es sasuke san, vaya parase como si no lo supiera

Sasuke: claro que lo se, es solo…..

Sai: mira a viene naru chan

Sasuke: naru chan?

Sai: calma sasuke san, sabe que la conozco desde pequeña

Sasuke: eso no me preocupa………….

Sai: jajajaj sasuke san que le pasa, parece muy raro

Sasuke: no es nada

Sai: juraría que es otra persona (mirándole muy escrupulosamente)

Sasuke: que tanto me miras

Sai: nada, ahora que lo veo, su chakra es un poco diferente

Sasuke: de que hablas………….yo

Pero fueron interrumpidos por la salida de un naruto muy hermoso, o más bien dicho muy hermosa, con su cabello suelto, y el kimono blanco…….caminaba con solemnidad al pequeño lago que se encontraba alrededor de la estatua sagrada del kyuuby.

Sin saber el por que el corazón de sasuke empezó a latir muy rápidamente, no entendía el por que, y por mas que quería no podía despejar la mirada de naruto, realmente se veía hermosa, aunque a el no le importa, el quería ver a naruto vestido así………….. (Himeno: jajá pero no sasuke no se te hará ver a naruto así te are sufrir por largarte con orochimaru, por el momento te me conformas con naruto en su versión sexy no jutsu)

Sai: es hermosa verdad sasuke san, naru chan es realmente hermosa, en esta aldea todos los varones le envidian sasuke san

Sasuke: y a mí por que?

Sai: el tenerla como prometida es todo un honor sasuke san

Sasuke: me estas diciendo que

Sai: cuídela mucho sasuke san, ella es muy preciada (rojo) para nosotros, para m…..

Sasuke: acaso tu……

Pero no pudieron terminar la frase ya que naruto se acercaba, y gritaba que el agua estaba fria mientras midori le ponía una manta para cubrirla ya que el kimono blanco con el agua se transparentaba y ella no llevaba nada debajo.

Naru (naruto): ahhhh frió, esa agua estaba fria

Sai: naru chan lo hizo bien como siempre

Naru (naruto): sai que haces aquí, no espera por que estas aquí

Midori: hermano…….

Naru (naruto): el es tu hermano

Midori: pensé que lo sabía

Sai: parece que ustedes dos (señalando a sasuke y naru) están muy raros

Los dos mencionados, solo les salían muchas gotitas de los nervios

Naru (naruto): (mierda antes que se complique mas todo) ehhh, ehh que dices, por cierto me tengo que ir ala casa de mis abuelos, si no izumi me re regañara

Sasuke: yo tengo que irme mi madre me pidió que pasara por algunas cosas para el festival de no se que

Midori: del fuego

Sasuke: aja, vamonos narut….naru

Naru (naruto): claro

Mientras los caminaban en silencio, tratando nuevamente de entender ese mundo, que a decir verdad no era del todo normal según para naruto, y para sasuke simplemente el no pensaba en eso, en lo único que pensaba era en naruto después de la salida del agua, con el kimono completamente pegado y……. (Himeno: si, sasuke es un pervertido de los grandes, mira que lo tenia muy bien escondido)

Naru (naruto): sasuke…tierra llamando sasuke baka

Sasuke: cállate usuratonkachi

Naru (naruto): grrrr, todavía que me preocupo por ti

Sasuke: ya bueno que quieres (sonrojado)

Naru (naruto): es raro ver que veneran con tanto espero a la bestia que destruyo konoha hace 15 años no lo crees

Sasuke: creo que un poco

Naru (naruto): un poco, y lo mas raro es que aquí no soy el portador si no la Miko del Kyuuby, y y……….

Sasuke: que te pasa

Naru (naruto): no soy una buena ninjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (llorando como loco)

Sasuke: (con una gotita) jejeje usuratonkachi nunca lo eres

Naru (naruto): sasuke teme veras si no soy bueno

Naruto sin mas se lanzo contra sasuke, pero no contó con que el era una chica, y por ende sasuke le ganaría en fuerza, sin mas sasuke la tomo y la tiro quedando debajo de naruto, y el encima, cerca muy cerca de su rostro tanto así que ambos sentían sus alientos, sin saber por que naruto se sonrojo, y sasuke le miraba

: Ándale que andas haciendo, jóvenes

Naru (naruto): no estamos haciendo nada……quítate de encima sasuke baka

Sasuke: es verdad, esa chica es muy fea para que yo le hiciera algo….

: Bueno eso no lo se, por lo que veía eso no era lo que estabas pensando, verdad sasuke kun

Sasuke: como que…….y a usted que le importa

: Me importa por la chica que estaba debajo de ti es mi muy adorada nieta

Saliendo de las sombras se encontraron con el rostro de un conocido por naruto

Naru (naruto): tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Continuara…………………

Y ahí le dejamos Espero que le haya gustado, me estoy esforzando mucho para que se entretenga un rato, bueno las veo luego, y gracias por leerlo, por cierto entienden lo que escribo……jejeejejejjejejej

"**Parodiando con Naruto"**

Himeno: ahh soy muy tonta para estas cosas de los fanficnes

Naruto: si la verdad que si, mira que convertirme en chica

Himeno: cállate, si bien que te gusta

Naruto: si como no

Himeno: mejor cállate, si no te acuso con mi hermana que andas usando su blusa preferida

Naruto: Himeno sama es un honor ser convertida por usted en mujer

Himeno: mejor, esa actitud me gusta más naruto chan

Sasuke: usuratokachi eres un cobarde

Naruto: cállate baka

Himeno: mira quien lo dice, aquel que salido volando por los cielos, por culpa de Izumi sempai

Itachi: es que ella es una bestia, pero tu no verdad (mirada seductora)

Himeno: (con ojos de corazón) claro que no Itachi Sama……..

Itachi: bien Himeno chan, dime estaré en el otro capitulo, para molestar a Izumi

Himeno: (con cara boba) claro, claro Mi gran Itachi sama estará

Sasuke y Naruto con una gran gota

Itachi: gracias himeno chan

Izumi: itachi de pacotilla, que tramas, mira como la tienes, usaste Shanringa verdad?

Itachi: para nada. Que te crees que no soy guapo

Izumi: grrrrr

Himeno: bueno Izumi sempai no se preocupe yo admiro a Itachi Sama (Inner Himeno: en cuanto termine el fic me lo robo, secuestro y lo hago mío) es solo…………

Izumi: si claro, claro

Naruto: oí himeno sama, se le hace tarde para salir…

Himeno: Cierto Naruto. Bueno nos vemos y Recuerden:

"**Para proteger a esa persona, por favor no escojan la muerte. Para protegerla no importa lo que pase, vivan por ella"**

Próximo Capitulo

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ellos son mis Abuelos!


	3. Ellos son mis Abuelos

Bueno bueno aquí el tercer capitulo. Este cap. Va dedicado a las 3 chicas que me dejaron sus comentarios jejejeje.

Neko-chan-lee: espero y te guste estos dos capitulos que subiré este va dedicado para ti jjijijiji, disfruta

Fati-chan87: gracias por tu comentario y claro que lo termino aunque no tenga demasiados reviews, te parecio gracio que bueno, pues divierte de nuevo.

Kennich: jaja si es raro ver a naruto de chica pero que mas da, entiende el tomar café y una gran gripa mira lo que da como resultado jajaj espero y te guste este cap. Okis

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, este cap va dedicado para ustedes chicas.

Naruto no me pertenece, es de su creador Masashi Kishimoto, créanme que si asi fuera el amor de mi vida osea Itachi sama estaria conmigo………….(lagrimas) ehhhh (sombra con Kunai detrás) broma chicas es broma(gota) bueno…….

**¡¡Comenzamos!**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ellos son mis Abuelos!**

Para sorpresa de Naruto-Naru o Naru-Naruto la persona que se encontraba enfrente de el o ella (Himeno: Mierda, estimadas lectoras entienden lo que quiero explicar, que la mera verdad, yo no)

Era ni mas ni menos que el gran Jiraiya Sama mejor conocido por Naruto como Ero Sennin, así es mi estimado sennin era………..

Naru (naruto): tú, ero sennin

Jiraiya: como? como me has dicho mi querida naru (corriendo abrazar a naruto, y con muchas lagrimas)

Naru (naruto): quítate depravado, no te hagas el tonto ero sennin, no me abrases, de seguro me quieres manosear…………….

Jiraiya: no como crees, ya, lo que pasa que la vieja te puso en mi contra, mi querida nieta, me has perdido el respeto (fondo negro y Jiraiya lloraba como nunca con muchos círculos a su alrededor con una aura de depresión)

Sasuke: naru, lo conoces

Naru (naruto): sasuke, luego te explico, y si lo conozco (susurrándole en el oído) es como decirlo, mi sensei o algo así (un leve sonrojo)

Sasuke: mmmm como digas, pero creo que aquí, eres su nieta

Naru (naruto): eso veo, bueno será mejor ir con el………………… sasuke

Sasuke: que quieres?

Naru (naruto): que pensabas hacer antes (más rojo)

Sasuke: a que te refieres (desviando la mirada) ……….yo nada usuratonkachi, el golpe te afecto y te hace ver cosas donde no las hay

Naru (naruto): supongo, que tonto no? (risa falsa), bueno nos vemos (naruto no entendía el por que se sentía un poco triste).

Sin más Naruto tomo a Jiraiya que aun estaba con un aura de depresión, así los dos se separaron.

Naru (naruto): ero sennin ya cálmate

Jiraiya: ero sennin, ero sennin, mi dulce flor, mi adorada florecita delicada, me dice ero sennin (depresión)

Naru (naruto): ero sennin, yo no soy una flor………..soy un hom……… (Mierda a este paso, como sea le tendré que decir abuelo….mierda, mierda, mierda se decía naruto)

Jiraiya: eres un ho…que….termina

Naru (naruto): no nada, oyii san (abuelo) vamos a la casa mejor si, estoy cansada y no he comido nada

Jiraiya: ¿oyii san? Bueno es mejor que nada, vamos que la vieja nos espera

Naru (naruto): vieja, (se referirá a su esposa o a una vieja que le cuida pensaba naruto)

Caminaron por konoha y llegaron aun parte un poco alejada, donde había un casa modesta, nada lujoso, pero hogareña, muy calida hasta cierto punto.

Jiraiya: llegamos

: tardaron, par de lentos

Naru (naruto): esa voz la he escuchado antes………..no puede ser…………..acaso……..

Tsunade: por que llegan tarde, la comida se enfría, Jiraiya…………..naru

Naru (naruto): tsunade obaa chan (abuela) tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu (señalándola)

Tsunade: como me digites (vena, y golpe para naruto)

Naru (naruto): itaaaaa duele tsunade obaa chan (sovandose el chichón de su cabeza)

Jiraiya: naru ya deberías saber que no le gusta que le digas así

Tsunade: cállate, deseguro tú le has incitado a que me llame así, Jiraiya

Jiraiya: yo para nada, a mi me dice ero sennin

Tsunade: como ero ….jajajajajajajajaja, naru ese es un buen apodo

Jiraiya: Tsunade, por favor

Tsunade: bueno ya, vamos a comer

Naru (naruto): claro, tengo hambre

Comieron, rieron, y a naruto se le fue el día, es mas se sentía bien muy bien, no dejo de sorprenderse al saber que sus dos abuelos eran ni mas ni menos que tsunade y el ero sennin, no es que les disgustara la idea, pero eso quería decir, que ellos eran los padres ya sea de su padre o su madre? Y ahí naruto tenia muchas dudas, midori chan le había dicho que ser la Miko del Kyuuby se daba por herencia, pero por parte de quien? Su madre? O su padre? Eso es lo que averiguaría

Naru (naruto): Estoy cansado………..no perdón cansada (mierda no me acostumbro hablar con respecto a mí como una chica se decía naruto)

Tsunade: bien naru, Izumi me dijo que regresaría mañana, las dos se quedaran aquí hasta que llegue su padre

Jiraiya: ahh mis dos flores vendrán, bien, yo no dejare que ningún depravado ponga sus manos encima de ustedes (con fuego detrás de el)

Tsunade: cállate, ellas saben cuidarse, verdad naru?

Naru (naruto): claro tsunade obaa chan

Jiraya: no lo creo, por lo que vi, sasuke kun sabe manejar muy bien la situación verdad naru?

Tsunade: (con mucha emoción) como, cuenta

Jiraiya le contó como los había encontrado, tsunade solo se emocionaba y naruto solo se sonrojaba.

Tsunade: que emoción, bien nosotros las chicas de esta familia somos hermosas, bellas y los hombres caen a nuestros pies.

Jiraiya: (susurrándole a naruto) si, a mi me tomó borracho

Tsunade: que digites? JI-RA-I-YA

Jiraiya: jaja nada amor.

Naru (naruto): mujeres?...

Tsunade: claro (jiñandole un ojo) nosotras mi hermana era hermosa, yo soy hermosa, tu madre era hermosa, Izumi es hermosa, y tu naru eres hermosa.

Naru (naruto): (naruto imaginaba a puras chicas rubias) jaja si verdad mi madre………..como era mi madre

Tsunade: bueno tu madre era (su mirada se torno triste)

Jiraiya: naru tu madre era hermosa, gentil, amable, era de las persona que se preocupaban por las demás personas

Tsunade: por eso esfuérzate naru tu eres la Miko del Kyuuby has heredado eso por parte de tu madre………

Naru (naruto): claro, ya verán como hago lo que tengo que hacer

Jiraiya: bien, es mejor descansar, vas a dormir donde siempre naru?

Naru (naruto): claro

Jiraiya condujo a naru-naruto por la casa, recorrieron un pasillo, y llegaron enfrente de una habitación con un letrero que decía Hiromi

Naru (naruto): Hiromi

Jiraiya: mi adoraba Hiromi, jeje así se llamaba tu madre, naru, pareces que andas muy tontita

Naru (naruto): que dijiste…………….

Jiraiya: bueno descansa, nos vemos mañana. (Y sin mas el le dio un tierno beso en la frente) recuerda naru, el chico que ames primero tendrá que vencerme, hazle saber a sasuke kun eso

Naru (naruto): hai

Jiraiya dejo a naru-naruto, el entro con curiosidad y se encontró con una habitación muy delicada y femenina, tapizada de colores alegres de buen gusto, ordenada, al parecer que aunque ella ya no vivía la habitación estaba limpia, y ordenada, le llamo la atención las fotos que se encontraban en una repisa, fotos muchas fotos, de personas que el conocía, una de Tsunade y Jiraiya al parecer su boda, después una de Tsunade y Jiraiya cargando un bebe, otra de Jiraya con una niña en sus hombros, después una de la misma niña de unos 15 años con el kimono blanco que el había usado antes, mas adelante una de la misma chica con traje de novia y el Yondaime a su lado todo rojo, otra la misma mujer cargando a una bebe de ojos amarillo, junto con tsunade, Yondaime y Jiraiya tomando, y una de las ultimas fotos de la repisa estaba la misma mujer con otro bebe en brazos al parecer ella misma, con una niña de unos 7 años aun lado sonriendo mientras Yondaime la cargaba para ver al bebe, y la ultima que capto su atención la misma mujer vestida con el Kimono carmín hermosa, de cabello blanco y ojos negros, sin duda se parecía mucho a Jiraiya y tenia cierto aire de superioridad como Tsunade, esa mujer era su madre en ese mundo. Sin saber las lágrimas empezaron a caer de su rostro, no entendía ese sentimiento tristeza, soledad. Sin más salio por la ventana para tomar aire y entender todo lo ocurrido realmente lo necesitaba.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura: sasuke kun, gracias por traerme a mi casa (roja)

Sasuke: no es nada, es peligroso venir tan noche

Sakura: creo que un poco, sasuke kun (con un sonrojo) yo quería decirte algo

Sasuke: dime

Sakura: bueno, yo quería saber si los rumore son verdaderos, sasuke kun

Sasuke: cuales rumores?

Sakura: bueno, es verdad que tu y naru estas……..digamos………comprometidos

Sasuke: supongo, eso es lo que se

Sakura: ah (decepcionada) y tu la …..Sientes algo por ella

Sasuke: sakura a que viene tanta pregunta

Sin mas sakura planto un beso a sasuke, el no hizo nada, todo fue muy rápido, ella salido corriendo. Al darse la vuelta se topo con naru-naruto con los ojos muy abiertos

Sasuke: no es lo que piensas naruto, ella

Naru (naruto): …………

Sasuke: puedo explicarlo, mira…………….

Naru (naruto): no tienes que explicarme nada, no soy nada tuyo, además soy un chico

Sin mas naru-naruto salio corriendo sin percatarse que de nuevo las lagrimas corrían de sus ojos, no entendía nada, pero al ver a sakura y sasuke besándose, el empezó a sentir rabia, coraje, dolor, en estos días el había llorado mucho, no sabia si era por que en ese mundo era chica, o por que simplemente…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sasuke se quedo estático, el quería haberle explicado todo, pero no pudo naru-naruto se había echado a correr, tampoco entendía por que, el quería explicarle, sabia que naru era un chico, pero el quería explicarle, mas sus piernas no se movían, tal vez ver a naruto convertida en mujer había hecho que el empezara a sentir un nuevo sentimiento llamado am…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

El cielo produjo un estruendo grandes nubes negras cubrían el cielo, el verano llegaba. Mientras dos personas se encontraban debajo de la lluvia que apenas comenzaba a caer. Una chica rubia corría mientras las lagrimas brotaban mientras decía Sasuke, y un apuesto joven de pelo negro solo susurraba Naruto…………………..

Continuara…………………………..

Bueno pues ahí les dejo el 3 capitulo de "Simplemente te Amo" jaja salio medio romántico, pero bueno es que soy romántica y cursi, ayuda, ayuda quiero que haya lemmon, pero no se hacerlo así que si alguien me quiere ayudar, pues díganme, por favor…….

"**Parodiando con Naruto"**

Himeno: bien termine este capitulo, mientras veo la novela de la tarde

Naruto: cállate himeno que no dejas escucharla

Himeno: queeeeeeeeeee no me calles, recuerda que te estoy manteniendo

Naruto: tienes que hacerlo, vine desde Konoha para eso, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer, después de convertidme en chica, y hacer que sea tan llorón

Himeno: jajaj siempre has sido llorón

Naruto: comooooooooooo, me las pagaras

Himeno: ayuda ayuda, ayúdame ichigo

Naruto: ichigo?

Himeno: si Ichigo Kurosaki, mi otro amor, de la serie de Bleach

Naruto: oí himeno, estamos con la serie de naruto de ninjas no de ese tal fresa kukoros no se que

Himeno: ya lo se, pero Itachi se fue con Izumi (lagrimas y depreción) y pues (cara feliz) me tengo que consolar, pero tienes razón, esa es otra historia.

Naruto: himeno siempre andas como loca diciendo Itachi sama esto, te amo Itachi, y como ahora que no esta me dices que te gusta ese tal Ichigo quien entiende a las mujeres? Uff como diría Shikamaru que problemáticas.

Himeno: bueno solo un poco, además no es solo Itachi (cara iluminada y enseñadole muchas fotos) mira esta Hao Asakura (ojos de corazón) "que diminuto eres"

Naruto: que me has dicho. Intento de ninja

Himeno: como que no e oído eso, así dice el "que diminuto eres" (ojos de corazón) es muy sexy Haooooooo (besando la foto y babeándola) también esta Edwgard Elric, Len Tao, Daisuke Niwa, Kai Hiwatari, así y Loki en versión adulta, jajá (cara pervertida) realizare mi Harem de chicos para mi, imagina compartiendo una noche con cada uno (hemorragia de la nariz de Himeno) Kyaaaaa

Naruto: (con una gota) si claro, claro……. (Que loca uff lo bueno es que no nombro a Sasuke pensaba naruto)

Himeno: ehh si verdad el primero es Itachi, pero naruto (mirada sensual) tu también estas de muy buen ver (ojos de corazón) pasa la noche conmigo siiiiiiii

Naruto: me niego

Himeno: entonces le digo a sasuke jejejeje

Naruto: queeeeeeee ni lo pienses, sasuke es miooooo

Himeno: ándale pillin………. (Picándole las costillas)

Naruto: ahh no le digas

Himeno: solo con una condición

Naruto: cual? (espero que no me manda a realizar su tarea se decía narutin)

Himeno: cuando veas a itachi lo sigues y le tomas una foto……

Naruto: eso, es muy fácil

Himeno: jaja no (mirada muy pervertida) lo quiero desnudo (hemorragia de nuevo de la nariz)

Naruto: pervertida, de seguro eres pariente del Ero sennin-señalando acusadoramente a Himeno-

Himeno: jajaja si lo soy muajauaaj

Naruto: tonta, dame papas…………no corras…………..himeno dameeeeeeeeeeee

Himeno: si me atrapas.

Nos vemos. Ki o tsukete kudasia minna san

Próximo Capitulo.

¿Celos? Competencia, Veras si no soy un Mujer


	4. ¿Celos? Competencia

Bueno aquí el 4 cap. Jajaja espero y les guste …..ehhh lo que pasa es que empeze de 2 capitulos a si que pienso subir de 2 en 2 jaja espero no les moleste ademas que esta chica se va a trabajo de campo, jajaj en fin como dije en el otro este capitulo se lo dedico a Fati-chan87…..disfruta

Y a todos aquellos que ………soy fans de los fanfic……….jajaja Y a Kennich , prometo que el proximo va pa ti compañera…………..

Naruto no me pertenece, es de su creador Masashi Kishimoto, por que si asi fuera…..ya habria terminado los capitulos de relleno…………

**¿Celos? Competencia, Veras si no soy un Mujer**

Naru-naruto solo vei en la ventana la lluvia caer el cielo en esa noche era negra y tormentosa lo ocurrido momentos antes le incomodaba, el sabia que sakura amaba a sasuke, y el amaba a sakura, seria feliz si ellos terminaban juntos, pero dolía y no precisamente por sakura el pecho le dolía como nunca antes y las lagrimas corrían pos sus mejillas, sin percatarse se quedo dormida.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naru (naruto): bueno días, tsunade obaa chan

Tsunade: no dormiste bien naru

Naru (naruto): por que lo dices?

Tsunade: por la cara que tienes…………paso algo que le quieras contar a tu abuela……

Naru (naruto): no……..estoy bien…………es solo que…….nada , nada jajaja

Izumi: hola hola mi gente ahhhhhhhhh que pasa………..interrumpí una conversación seria por lo que veo (veía una Naru triste y una Tsunade preocupada)

Tsunade: bueno días izumi

Izumi. Buenos días obaa chan

Tsunade: (con una vena) …….. como sea

Izumi: Na chan te pasa algo, estas como…………espera te molesto ese uchiha chibi, maldito , esos Uchihas son unos…………

Tsunade: me imagino que lo dices también por Itachi Uchiha

Izumi: claro

Tsunade: jeje si verdad, por cierto te informo que tendrán una nueva integrante en el equipo, su nombre es Ayumi Uchiha

Izumi: Ayumi Uchiha, no me digas que es pariente(con mueca de enojo)……bien ahora soportare a otra Uchiha

Tsunade: ella es una ninja medio, debo decir que no igual de buena que tu , y no es por que seas mi nieta pero eres la mejor en el campo de los ninjas médicos (con aires de superioridad) mientras que naru es la Miko del Kyuuby (mas superioridad)

Las dos nombradas solo se sonrojaban.

Izumi: NE Na chan que te parece si vamos a recoger a papa a la entrada de la aldea

Naru (naruto): claro,

Sin más las dos Uzumakis partieron dejando a una Tsunade hablando como loca.

Izumi: lista a corrrrrreeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrr

Naru (naruto): eso es trampa izumi nee chan

Izumi: jajaj corre Na chan , más rápido

Naru (naruto). No me ganaras, ai voyyyyyyyy (sonriendo)

Izumi: Na chan me alegra que te sientas mejor – le decía mientras las dos corrían-

Naru (naruto): por lo dices

Izumi: por que se te veía muy triste, paso algo que me quieras decir

Naru (naruto): bueno……(recordó que no le podía decir que el era un chico y que al parecer sintió celos a ver a sasuke besándose) a decir verdad yo………..no hay nada

Izumi: sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo para eso soy la hermana mayor

Naru: gracias

Izumi: mira la entrada……correeee

Naru: siiiiiiiiiiiiii

Las dos llegaron a la entrada de la aldea, sin percatarse de que 5 sombras aterrizaban enfrente de ellas.

: Hola , cuando tiempo Izumi chan

Izumi: Izumi chan ,me conoces para que me hables tan familiarmente, atrevido

: calma, a si saludas a tu sempai

Ella por instinto volteo al escuchar la palabra sempai y se topo con la mirada de unos ojos negros y cabello blanco era ni mas ni menos (Himeno: bien si efectivamente es ese sasori que derroto sakura, se me hace lindo y guapo a si que esta de invitado en este facfic)

Izumi: Sasori san

Sasori: no has cambiado nada Izumi chan

Naru: (naruto pensó si era real, ese era un hombre de akatsuky y por que demonios estaba ahí, no hizo nada, después de todo si Itachi estaba ahí y no era el itachi que el conocía ese tipo supongo que era el otro yo en ese mundo )

Yondaime: hola, se han portado bien con los abuelos

Naru: hokage sama

Yomdaime: jeje (risa nerviosa) naru no me hables a si , jaja soy tu padre

Naru: (sonrojada ) lo siento otoo san (padre) yo………..

Yondaime: jeje no importa venga te quiero presentar a alguien naru

Naru: hai

Yondaime: bien Kazekage dono esta es mi hija menor, su nombre es naru y es la miko de esta aldea

Naru: (solo se inclino en forma de reverencia) un placer Kazekage sama

Kazekage: muy hermosa, y delicada, digna de ser la poseedora de tal titulo, bien este es mi hijo…….Gaara

Naru: Gaara (el o ella dios me confundo, digamos que es ella, observo que efectivamente el chico que se le presentaba enfrente era Sabaku no Gaara los mismos ojos, las mismas facciones, sin duda era el)

Gaara: un honor conocer a la Miko del Kyuuby (dijo esto besándole la mano a naru) es realmente hermosa, espero que todas las chicas sean tan bellas como usted naru san

Naru: (se quedo sin habla, ese era gaara, o alucinaba) jejejejeje (risa nerviosa) gracias

Temari: Gaara deja de acosarla, la vas a espantar

Naru: temari san,…..

Temari: hola

Yondaime: bien será mejor que partamos, estoy cansado y mañana es el festival del fuego espero que lo disfruten Kazekage dono, sasori kun, temari chan, gaara kun

Kazekage: será un placer

Sin más todos partieron el padre de naru e izumi se fue con el kazekage, mientras temari se fue a comprar ropa, y bueno a buscar a cierto chico de coleta que siempre mira las nubes, mientras que sasori e izumi platicaban, naru decidió empezar la conversación con gaara.

Naru: gaara dime como te ha ido

Gaara: a que viene esa pregunta

Naru: solo decía……jejeje

Gaara.: bien la vida en la aldea es un poco aburrida, siempre tengo que partir en la mañana para hacer le ritual matutino tu lo haces no?

Naru: claro, como sabes eso del ritual, acaso tú

Gaara: a si es yo soy el sacerdote del Shukaku, heredado por mi madre, la seña son estas orejeras

Naru: (shock para naru) ………………

Gaara: pensé que lo sabias

Naru: jaja si, bueno como sea, y dime iras al festival, me parece que habrá cosas divertidas

Gaara: solo si una hermosa señorita me acompaña

Naru: mmm, deja le digo Ino ella de seguro te gusta (Himeno: AAhh Inocentón narutin)

Gaara: Ino? Quien es esa, yo me refería a(acercándose a naru y susurrandole) TI

Naru: (roja) a mi…….yo……….

Izumi: que hacen?

Sasori: no deberías interrumpir a los enamorados

Izumi. Ahh , lo siento pero si no nos vamos , no terminaremos los preparativos del festival (ella tomo la mano de Naru y llevándosela se retiraron con un ademán de adiós)

Sasori: es hermosa verdad gaara kun

Gaara: a si es, realmente bella, mucho mas de cómo la recordaba sasori semsei

Sasori: creo que tienes razón e izumi chan también sea convertido en una mujer muy guapa, y deseable para cualquier hombre

Gaara: eso te incluye a ti supongo

Sasori: a si es

Sin más los dos se retiraron del lugar. Mientras con Naru e Izumi.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Izumi: que hacías con gaara (picándole las cotillas)

Naru: yo nada, el que se me acerco mucho

Izumi: jaja si como digas, crees que pase algo en este festival Na chan

Naru: no lo se, a de ser como los otros

Izumi: si supongo (ella se paro haciendo que naru chocara con ella)

Naru: avisa si te vas detener

Izumi: tengo una idea (con cara de iluminación total)

Naru: tengo un mal presentimiento

Izumi: hagamos un competencia de enamorar a dos chicos, a si le muestro a ese Uchiha si de verdad no soy una mujer

Naru: chicos? Enamorar? Como que no me convence

Izumi: mira si tu ganas te compro todo el Ramen que quieras en una semana

Naru: (en el fondo muchos platos de Ramen y una naru babeando) acepto

Izumi: pero si tu ganas me lo compras a mi

Naru: me parece bien

Izumi: ahora hay que elegir a los chicos……….mmmmmm quien seria bueno , ya se Sasori sempai

Naru: no ese no, algo me dice que tu ganarías mejor alguien con el que te cueste fingir ser la mujer mas delicada y femenina (naruto volteo a ver a Izumi malévolamente) ya se jjujuuu

Izumi: (a esta le dio escalofríos) no pensaras que sea …… el……..

Naru: a si es, con el , con Itachi

Izumi: no es justo Na chan, entonces si me toca a mi hacer eso, a ti te toca con sasuke, no espera sasuke es tu prometido mmmmmm ya se con Gaara, aunque creo que a ese chico le gustas, si que sea Sasuke

Naru: queeeeeeee por que con el, me rehusó

Izumi: bien olvídate del Ramen

Naru: jamás

Izumi: que así sea, es una competencia hermanita (yo comeré Ramen gratis)

Naru: lo mismo digo (ese Ramenn será mió)

Izumi: suerte (bien ganare)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Y pues llego el esperado DIA del festival de fuego

Mientras el residencia Uchiha

Mikoto: chicos apurense, su padre nos espera

Sasuke. Un momento madre

Itachi: sasuke donde están mis sandalias

Sasuke: yo que se, nii san (hermano)

Itachi: ahh ya las encontré

Mikoto: vamos que ya va empezar, a tu padre le toca hacer la guardia el DIA de hoy pero de todas nos vera, estará con Hokage sama y su invitado Kazekage sama

Sasuke: esta bien

Mikoto: bueno vamonos

Salieron de la mansión el paisaje era realmente de alegría personas vestidas de yukatas, niños jugando felices, y las calles adornadas con lámparas que alumbraban el camino, sin mas en la calle principal, se escuchaban los gritos de la gente que decía:

Personas: Miko sama ……….Viva Miko Sama ………..

Sasuke se quedo sin habla en medio de la multitud se podía ver a naru vestida con ese hermoso kimono Carmín de diseños dorados, ella llevaba el cabellos suelto, sus ojos estaban delineados por un maquillaje rojo que hacían que el azul de sus ojos contrastara, sus labios se veían sensuales con ese brillo que llevaba, realmente naruto en su versión femenina se vei hermosa, deseable, y a sasuke le entraron unas ganas de poder besar esos labios, y…………

Itachi: oí que piensas

Sasuke: nada que te incumba

Itachi: jeje si claro, como digas, naru chan realmente se ve hermosa no?

Sasuke: no lo cre…..

Itachi: jajaj si como digas, si tu te pudieras mirar , verías que estas todo sonrojado

Sasuke: no se de que me hablas………vamonos

Itachi: jaja claro

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Izumi: (abrazando a naru) te veías hermosa Na chan

Naru: (roja) por que tenia que hacer eso, todos me miraban con cara de no se………

Izumi: jaj calma es parte de ser la Miko del Kyuuby, jejeje creo que has flechado a muchos chicos

Naru: no bromees con eso me voy a cambiar, espérame, recuerda que empieza la competencia

Izumi: bien a si es hermanita

Las dos Uzumakis salieron del recinto después que nuestra naru se cambio de kimono y se puso una yukata mas sencilla pero igual no se acordaba que tenia puesto el maquillaje, sin mas las dos partieron en busca de los Uchiha

Izumi: buenas noches……. Uchiha chibi

Sasuke: uchiha chibi………me llamo sasuke

Izumi: si como sea

Naru: sasuke kunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Sasuke: -alucinaba o escuchaba que naruto le decía sasuke kun, con mucho cariño y mas se sorprendió cuando una naru muy alegre se colgó de su hombro haciendo que sus dos pechos chocaran contra su brazo-

Naru: que te pasa sasuke kun, no te gusta que te tome del brazo

Izumi: veía la escena expectante – sorprendente Na chan es rápida, si no me apresuro me ganara pensaba-NE uchiha chibi y tu hermano

Sasuke: ahí viene

Itachi: buena noches naru chan

Naru: hola itachi

Izumi: -mierda sonríe sonríe, vamos es por el Ramen se decía-hola

Itachi: ah mira quien esta aqui Izumi-dobe

Izumi: -calma izumi calma, es por el Ramen sonríele – que gracioso itachi, (y sin mas tomo de la misma manera que hace un momento naru había tomado a sasuke)

Itachi: (al igual que sasuke este se sorprendió de esa actitud) que te pasa estas como muy, dios no eres izumi, donde esta esa fiera

Izumi:-calma izumi- jaj que gracioso itachi vamos a caminar (sin mas los se fueron)

Sasuke: que te pasa dobe

Naru: nada, es solo que quería estar contigo, podemos ir a tomar un helado, tengo calor, me lo invitas sasuke kun

Sasuke: helado? Desde cuando te has vuelto tan………… además pensé que estabas enojado por lo que paso la otra vez

Naru: tanto te molesta que te pida pasar un rato conmigo (digo esto con un tono de tristeza)

Sasuke: no es eso, lo que pasa es que..

Naru: OK entiendo que no quieras estar conmigo , si es a si mejor me voy (pero fue detenida por un brazo)

Sasuke: vamos………y no hagas berrinche……te comportas como una chica

Naru: por si lo notas aquí soy una chica……..baka

Sasuke: jeje si verdad (nervios)

Y a si fueron a la heladería donde se toparon nuevamente con itachi e izumi, pero algo llamo la atención de naru junto a Itachi se encontraba otra chica muy bonita de cabello negro, ojos negros y rasgos finos, en contraste con su hermana que era rubia, fue cuando noto algo que no había notado Izumi se encontraba en silencio, jugando con el popote de su bebida y triste.

Naru: NE sasuke quien es esa chica ( señalando a la chica de cabello negro)

Sasuke: mmmm esa chica es Ayumi Uchiha

Naru: Ayumi …….Uchiha

Sasuke: a si es creo que desde mañana entrara al mismo escuadrón que mi hermano y tu hermana

Naru: ya veo, sasuke yo quería decirte algo..

Pero fueron interrumpidos por una voz que decía

Gaara: naru que sorpresa

Naru: gaara

Gaara: no te había visto ……….te veías realmente hermosa hace unos momentos y no es que no te veas hermosa ahora………..

Naru: (toda roja) jeje que cosas dices gaara

Sasuke: sabaku no gaara

Gaara: eres una Uchiha no?

Sasuke: a si es

Naru: por que no te sientas con nosotros gaara será más divertido

Gaara: no se si a Uchiha se moleste

Sasuke: no habría por que

Y sin mas otro trío extraño se formaba esta vez compuesto por Sasuke, Naru y Gaara, el ambiente se sentía tenso y ………fue cuando naru se percato que Izumi se ponía de pie sin ser notada por Itachi, ella se retiro

Naru: un momento no tardo

Gaara: claro

Naru salio corriendo tras Izumi.

Naru: izumi nee chan, espera por que te vas, además quien era esa chica

Izumi: ella es la nueva integrante del equipo

Naru: ahh llego a interrumpir

Izumi: ( recordando como se la había topado)

_Flash back_

_Itachi: espera no me jales, que te pasa andas muy rara_

_Izumi: por que lo dices?_

_Itachi: no puedo acompañarte a comer helados por que tengo que hacer guardia_

_Izumi: eso se soluciona (viendo a los chicos de su escuadrón con mirada malévola y con fuego en sus ojos) verdad que no hay problema que el capitán se divierta chicos_

_Chicos: no claro que no Izumi san_

_Izumi: ves vamos_

_Itachi: con esa mirada cualquiera, pobres te tienen miedo, a ese paso te quedaras soltera_

_Izumi: mmm tú crees? Lo bueno es que te tengo a ti_

_Itachi: (sin saber se sonrojo) …como digas_

_: Itachi san, itachi san_

_Itachi e Izumi voltearon para encontrarse con una chica muy linda, de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color con facciones muy finas vestía un yukata de color verde_

_: Itachi san, perdón por llegar tarde pero mi padre no me dejaba salir_

_Itachi: esta bien, Ayumi mira ella es Izumi_

_Ayumi: buenas noches Izumi san_

_Izumi: buenas noches_

_Bueno sin más partieron a la heladería que quería visitar Izumi, pero no espero que itachi la ignorara por completo ella sabia que no era muy hermosa (_himeno: pobre tiene complejo de patito feo. Luego entenderán mas adelante el por que)_pero eso dolía mucho, ellos hablan y hablan de cómo ella había entrado al escuadrón e itachi le escuchaba muy atento, y sin que nadie se percatara ella salio, se sentía ofendida, pero por alguna razón muy celosa_

_Fin del Flash back_

Izumi: ah bueno yo, creo que perdí

Naru: por que, apenas comienza la (fue interrumpida por izumi)

Izumi: no importa (con un deje de tristeza) esta bien me iré con papa

Naru: izumi nee chan

Izumi: jeje nos vemos , diviértete

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras con Gaara y sasuke el ambiente era callado.

Gaara: bien que es de ti naru

Sasuke: es algo que no te concierne

Gaara: ohh vamos necesito saberlo, iré al grano naru me gusta mucho, y me fascinaría poder hacerla mi novia (himeno: ándale gaara eso es ser directo)

Sasuke: -estaba procesando lo que había oído-

Gaara: por eso pregunto si es algo tuyo, soy de las personas que les gusta competir, y más si es por una hermosa dama que vale la pena

Sasuke: que te crees que Naru es un premio o algo

Gaara: calma es algo o no de ti …………

Justo cuando le iba responder llego naru

Naru: bien bien donde esta mi hel…….-pero se cayo al ver como sasuke y naruto se miraban feo- y ahora

Sasuke: Me voy -Pero se paro cuando noto que naru no le seguía- naru……….

Naru: dime

Sasuke: ………

Naru: que?

Sasuke:………………te quedaras

Naru: claro le dije a gaara que le enseñaría la aldea – sonreía zorrunamente-

Sasuke: como quieras

Naru: (naruto pensó y este que coño le pasa) bien

Sasuke: bien

Naru: bien

Sasuke: baka

Naru: aaaa gaara vamonos que se me quito el deseo de comer helado…….

Gaara: vamos

Y a si dejaron a sasuke en el lugar pero cuando gaara pasaba junto a sasuke le susurro lo siguiente

Gaara: será mía, Uchiha

Sasuke: …………..

Naru: apúrate gaara

Sasuke se quedo solo, cuando vio a gaara y a naru juntos se enojo, y mas cuando vio como el le decía algo al oído y naru se sonrojaba, celos, no, Uchiha Sasuke no podía sentir celos de ver a naruto con Gaara o si?...sin mas salio de la heladería fulminando a todo el mundo con la mirada hasta que una voz hizo que se detuviera

: Sasuke kun

Continuara……………….

Jajá jajá Bien Cáp. 4 terminado, jajaj feliz feliz feliz, como lombriz, y es cuando a uno le gusta lo que escribe a si se siente jejeje, en fin los espero en el próximo capitulo………

"**Parodiando con Naruto"**

Himeno: narutooooooooo

Naruto: que pasa no grites, no ves que tomo mi siesta de la tarde

Himeno: te acompaño

Naruto: no gracias

Gaara: yo te acompaño

Naruto: gaara! Me espantan tes

Gaara: soy tan feo ( en una esquina haciendo círculos con la mano)

Naruto: (Gota)

Himeno: gaara chan (con ojos de corazón)

Gaara: tú quien eres?

Himeno: yo, pues yo soy una de tus enamoradas

Naruto: otra vez, pobre gaara, pobre itachi

Itachi: que hablan de mi

Himeno: Itachi sama, le extrañe (corriendo abrasarlo) mucho mucho, me dejo sola

Itachi: (gota) yo…….

Izumi: di, itachi

Himeno: Izumi sempai, no sea celosa

Izumi: celosa? Nunca y menos de ese baka (señalando a Itachi)

Itachi: Himeno chan vamonos a dormir un rato(con una vena)

Himeno: en serio (shock para himeno)

Itachi: si corre (tomándola de la mano)

Izumi: grrrr

Himeno: mejor no, no quiero morir, además me espera mi andr………jajaja( risa nerviosa) mejor me voy a ver anime……..

Naruto: yo quiero ver eso contigo

Sasuke: dobe me despertases

Naruto: sasuke, yo……

Himeno: ándale pervertido estabas dormido con sasuke

Naruto y sasuke: claro que no

Himeno: jajaj eso ni ustedes se la creen, bueno ya vamonos haber anime. Cuídense

Próximo Capitulo

Más celos, Susurros y Fuegos Artificiales


	5. Mas celos,Susurros y Fuegos Artificiales

Bueno Bueno aquí poniendole el cap.5 espero y les guste jajaja ………..vacaciones vacaciones wiiiiiiiiii………………

Gracias a todas aquellas chicas que leyeron el fic jojojo me seguire esforzando…..Como dije este Cap. Va dedicado para Kennich…….espero y te guste………

Armonik: jaja que bueno que te super gusto jaja espero y te guste estos dos cap……….jajaja

Maca-chan15: que bueno que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leer mi fic, muchas gracias….me alegro que te haya gustado

Fati-chan87: jaja no llores mujer ………..la que deberia de llorar soy yo por que te guste mi fic y te tomes el tiempo de rejarme un comentario…….Gracias………

Naruto no me pertenece, es de su creador Masashi Kishimoto…….por que si a si fuera……..ya sabrian que carajo pasa con Sasuke

**Más celos, Susurros y Fuegos Artificiales**

Sasuke al escuchar quien le llamaba volteo y se topo con una pelirrosa con una hermosa Yukata roja, con el cabello levantado, era linda.

Sakura: sasuke kun

Sasuke: sakura

Sakura: sasuke kun vamos a caminar, si? (sonrojada) –sin mas tomo la mano se sasuke-

Sasuke: -no decia nada, solo caminaba por caminar, hasta que se topo una escena no muy agradable, naru y gaara reian, mientras que este le tomaba la mano y ella no le decia nada-.

Sakura: naru hola

Naru: hola sakura –notando como esta tenia la mano de sasuke-

Sakura: -al notar la mirada se soltó- bueno veras…….

Sasuke: sakura vamonos que interrumpimos a esta parejita tan linda- dijo con sarcasmo-

Naru: claro-respondió este de la misma forma que el primero-

Sasuke: cierto la gran Miko sama esta ocupada con su muy honorable invitado-mas sarcasmo-

Naru: es verdad gaara es mi invitado, será mejor irnos gaara por que creo que también interrumpimos a la pareja-mirada fea-

Sasuke: a si es- mas mirada fea-

Los otros dos solo veían la escena expectantes con muchas gotas, ya que si las miradas mataran seguros ellos estarían muertos.

Naru: vamonos gaara

Sasuke: vamonos sakura

Y sin mas las dos parejas se disiparon entre la multitud. Naru junto con gaara se topo con una Izumi y Sasori al parecer también muy entretenidos, y pues……………………..

Naru: Izumi nee chan, no que estarías con mi padre

Izumi: ah na chan, jaja si verdad, lo que pasa fue que me encontre Sasori sempai y me pidió que le mostrara el festival

Sasori: a si es, este festival se disfruta mas con una compañía tan linda – guiñandole el ojo a Izumi-

Izumi: jejeje –reia nerviosa- Sasori sempai no diga eso

Naru: es la verdad, eres muy linda

Gaara: no tanto como tú

Naru: jejeje –otra risa nerviosa-

Gaara: les parece si vamos a ese lugar de ahí-señalando un puesto de Ramen-

Las dos Uzumakis con cara de platos de Ramen gratis sin más condujeron a los chicos, mientras pedían el Ramen gaara y sasori, naru le pregunto a Izumi si ya se encontraba mejor.

Naru: estas bien izumi onee chan

Izumi: claro na chan….por que no habría de estarlo

Naru: ne, y si Itachi te busca

Izumi: no lo creo, esta muy ocupado, lo dudo

Sin mas los platos de Ramen recién hecho hizo que las chicas terminaran su conversación puesto que el solo aroma de este le hacia callar (himeno: jajá vaya esas dos calladas es un milagro, tengo hambre……… himeno concéntrate, concéntrate, aaa el zorro……jaja no perdón era narutin en versión kitsune jeje continuemos)las dos disgustaban el Ramen, mientras los chicos les hacían reír, Sasori les contaba una vez que Gaara era perseguido por muchos mapaches de arena, y Gaara solo le decia que se callara, ninguna de las dos se percato que eran observados por un par de ojos negros como la noche, Sasuke les miraba, mas bien miraba a Naru y sin saber el solo mirarla se ponía rojo.

Sakura: sasuke kun quieres que nos vayamos

Sasuke: da igual, sakura quiero hablar contigo de lo…….-pero fue cortado por Itachi-

Itachi: a donde estaban, esa Izumi primero me dice que la acompañe a comer el susodicho helado y se larga, se le callo esto-mostrado un pequeño prendedor en forma de una flor dorada-

Sakura: que lindo

Sasuke: ella esta muy bien acompañada creo yo-señalando a Izumi y a Sasori que en ese momento le decia algo en el oído y ella solo reía mientras muy tiernamente se acomodaba el cabello en su oído, esto dejo un poco impresionado Itachi no se había percatado que Izumi podía ser muy delicada en algunos ademanes-

Itachi: Sasori de la Arena

Sasuke: parece que le conoces?

Itachi: esa persona fue alguien que no veía hace mucho

Sakura: ne sasuke kun que me querías decir

Sasuke: nada

Itachi: - el no entendía nada, en ese momento prefirió irse ya le entregaría el pequeño tocado que se le había olvidado en el restauran-

Flash back

Ayumi: si Itachi san, y pues eso fue lo que hice todavía me falta controlar unas que otras técnicas, pero me alegra poder estar en su equipo-ella se sonrojaba a mas no poder-

Itachi: que bien Ayumi

Ayumi: claro, espero poder ser tan buena y ayudarle mucho Itachi san

Itachi: solo no tomes ejemplo de ser tan bestia como Izumi por que pobre de los chicos con una es mas que suficiente verdad Izu……..-pero no termino ya que la mencionada no estaba y en donde ella estaba sentada solo estaba la pequeña flor-

Ayumi: creo que Izumi san se aburrió Itachi san

Itachi:……….-silencio por parte de el-

Ayumi: Itachi dígame quiero que caminemos por allá

Itachi: lo siento debo volver a patrullar –se levanto y haciendo el ademán del adiós se fue pero fue detenido por Ayumi que depositaba un pequeño beso en la mejilla-

Ayumi: cuídese mucho Itachi san, nos vemos en la casa

Itachi: Ayumi…………-y sin mas la chica se retiraba, era sabido que esa chica era su prometida, ya que era una "digna chica Uchiha" que seria la esposa perfecta para la nueva cabeza del clan y pues Itachi era el elegido, pero el solo era considerado con ella, no entendía mucho pero sabia bien que no era nada de amor o algo por el estilo, Itachi sin mas partió, en busca de Izumi , la molestaría por dejarlo solo, pero al escuchar unas risas se paro en seco, notando que quien reía era Naru e Izumi.

Fin del flash Back

Sasuke: vamonos-Sasuke y Sakura se despidieron dejando Itachi-

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Bueno sin más la noche paso tranquila, bueno no para ciertos chicos Uchihas. Y para las Uzumakis después de la tristeza viene la diversión

Naru: órale no sabia que fueras tan buena Izumi nii chan

Izumi: claro soy una Uzumaki que esperabas na chan

Sasori: y eres buena Izumi, realmente buena nadie te supera en el uso de la medicina y no e visto curar a nadie con esa velocidad

Izumi: no hay que exagerar, no es para tanto, todavía me hace falta una técnica que no he controlado para curar a más ninjas y…….

Gaara: admirable, sin duda las chicas de su familia, son decidas, hermosas, e inteligentes…….

A / I: jajajaj

Izumi: ahh dios se me olvido decirles a los chicos que mañana no hay misión

Naru: ahh pues ve

Sasori: te acompaño

Izumi: no te preocupes es mejor que sigan después de esto me voy a la casa na chan te espero en la casa- con un ademán de adiós Uzumaki Izumi se retiraba-

Gaara: bueno naru te llevo a tu casa

Naru: yo lo siento tengo que encontrarme con mis abuelos. Mira ahí esta Temari

Gaara: es verdad, pero aun a si insisto te llevo es tradición llevar a una chica tan hermosa a su casa, no vaya hacer que se la roben

Naru:-roja- ……….-sin mas Gaara la iba a besar pero fue interrumpido por un cof cof-

Sasuke: interrumpo

Naru: sasuke-el nombrado tomo a naru de la mano y la jalo a donde el, y poniéndola contra su pecho y dijo-

Sasuke: lo siento pero YO llevo a MI prometida a su casa

Gaara: ehh de verdad están prometidos naru

Naru: …………..

Sasuke: no tiene por que responder, es MI prometida

Gaara: quiero que ella me responda Uchiha

Naru:………

Sasuke: respóndele naru-ella se soltó y le dio una tremenda bofetada-

Naru: que te crees……….sasuke……….no eres nada mió………-se fue corriendo-

Gaara:-se quedo sorprendido-

Sasuke: espera naru-salio corriendo tras de ella-

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mientras en otro lujar otra pareja conformada por el Uchiha mayor e Izumi caminaban a un pequeño lago, mientras observan los fuegos artificiales, ella todavía recordaba lo ocurrido.

Flash back

Izumi: chicos ahh perdón no tendremos misiones hasta aviso del Hokage, jeje se me había olvidado

Chico 4: no hay problema Izumi san, Itachi sama no había dicho ya.

Izumi: que bien, bueno nos vemos

Itachi: espera…………Izumi

Izumi: ehh Uchiha, que paso donde esta tu chica- dijo con sarcasmo y burla-

Itachi: si te refieres a Ayumi ella se fue, pero……..

Izumi: aaa, me tengo que ir

Itachi: espera- ella se había echado a correr- mierda tendré que seguirla

Chico 2: jefe le hizo algo a Izumi

Itachi: nada que yo sepa, nos vemos

Itachi alcanzo a Izumi en un pequeño lago, ella estaba tratando de acomodarse su cabello se encontraba maldiciendo como loca, esto le parecía gracioso a Itachi, era la única chica que le hacia reír, era la única con quien podía ser el mismo sin tapujos, era la única que lo molestaba y también era la única que le decia Uchiha en vez de Itachi-

Itachi: toma buscabas esto-dándole la flor dorada-

Izumi: donde estaba, uff de la que me salve-lagrimones-si la pierdo seguro la abuela me mata-mas lagrimas-

Itachi:………………………………-gota-

Izumi: ahh no puedo maldita cosa no se puede

Itachi: haber déjame a mi dobe-sin mas le arrebato el adorno y se acerco a Izumi, Itachi era mas alto que ella, así que con mucho cuidado tomo el cabello rebelde y se acerco a ella poniéndole la flor dorada, ella podía oler el perfume de el, ya que estaba muy cerca de su cuello, Itachi al sentir la respiración de ella se sonrojo, rápidamente le puso el adorno, y sin mas los dos caminaban de regreso por el lago

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Naru corría mientras Sasuke le gritaba que se detuviera sin mirar fueron a parar a un lugar del bosque un poco alejados del bullicio del festival. Sin más naru se detuvo al escuchar a sasuke decirle.

Sasuke: ………….dobe detente

Naru: cállate……………me avergonzases frente a Gaara………

Sasuke: ahhhhhhh claro es eso, perdone miko sama-con sarcasmo- no era mi intención interrumpir su romance con el sacerdote del shukaku-vena-

Naru: pues no es de tu incumbencia……-otra vena-

Sasuke: tienes razón no es de mi incumbencia, es mas creo que a si me desharé de ti, dobe

Naru: ……………….- sin mas otra cachetada para sasuke- que te crees sasuke, pero en algo tienes razón, te has desecho de mi, siempre lo has hecho no entiendo por que ahora no te fuiste y me dejaste , lo hisistes una vez, al fin y al cabo siempre me has odiado……

Sasuke: ……………-miraba a naru sobandose la mejilla-

Naru: pero no hay problema esta bien sasuke-riendo falsamente-

Sasuke: dobe siempre tan infantil, no hagas dramas pareces una chica, suficiente tengo con sakura –dijo esto con desden de cansancio-

Naru: creo que tienes razón –diciendo esto con tristeza- es mejor que me valla – caminando y dándole la espalda a Sasuke- Bueno no te preocupes Uchiha Sasuke de ahora en adelante solo olvídate de mi –riendo zorrunanmente- Adios Sasuke

Sasuke: ……………Naruto…. Yo….… lo sie…...-en ese momento el se iba disculpar pero no pudo terminar su frase, ya que la rubia se había retirado -

Un día hermoso. Una noche hermosa, fue envuelta por celos y orgullo llevados en el corazón. Sin más dos sombras se separaban mientras los fuegos artificiales pintaban el cielo de muchos colores en Konoha.

Continuara……..

Jjajajaj Bien Cáp. 5 terminado mi estimadas lectoras, espero les haya entretenido.

"**Parodiando con Naruto"**

Himeno: aja te vi.-señalando a naruto- estas celoso

Naruto: queeee, entrometida-rojo-no es verdad

Himeno: bueno al menos tu tienes a alguien que sienta celos esta sasuke………….yo no tengo a nadie –lagrimas-

Itachi: y que yo no cuento

Himeno: Itachi sama………..-depresión total- usted es de Izumi sempai

Itachi: ehhhhhhh-rojo-

Sasuke: yo no siento celos de ese dobe

Naruto: a quien le dice dobe……..-vena-

Sasuke: -vena- escandaloso, afeminado…...

Naruto: SASUKE NO BAKA

Himeno: me siento sola-ignorando la pelea de la nada sale Hao Asakura – (que hará Hao aquí)

Hao: Hola amor, estaba esperando la respuesta, tendremos si o no un hijo

Todos en shock

Himeno: en serio yo recordaba que me habías dicho que no , por que era una humana

Hao: bueno si, pero te amo……

Himeno: Hao sama yo también le amo-Himeno se fue con Hao-

Itachi: se fue con ese greñudo de pacotilla

Sasuke: te botaron

Itachi: calla estupido hermano pequeño

Sasuke: que has dicho

Naruto: ahh ya van empezar…………..mejor me voy

Gaara: te acompaño

Naruto: gaara- con sorpresa- yo- rojo-

Sasuke: ………….-vena-

Itachi: creo que a ti tambien te botaran

Sasuke: -mega vena- CALLATE Y A ME IMPORTA POCO QUE ESE USURATONKACHI SE LARGE CON GAARA

Todos:- con mega gota- esta celoso

Sasuke: ¡¡¡¡¡ NO ESTOY CELOSO!

Naruto: Vamonos gaara –tomándole la mano-

Gaara: claro, adios-sonriendo lindamente y sacándole la lengua a sasuke-

Sasuke:-con vena palpitando-

Itachi: nos quedamos solos……….bueno a dios chicas hermosas……-guiñando el ojo- nos vemos –beso para las lectoras-

Próximo Capitulo

**Tristeza y Alegría, Sasuke y Gaara**


	6. Tristeza y Alegria, Sasuke y Gaara

Jaja jaja ahhh dios esta cosa no queria subir los capitulos……..jaja pero se pudo se pudo, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo (reverencia por parte de himeno) espero sea de su agrado……..

Este cap. Va dedicado para Armonik jajaja eres la elegida…………

Kin' iro kitsune : jaja de verdad te parecio original…….mmmm…..bueno ya sabes tanto anime hace daño………jijijijijij aquí este cap. Para que te diviertas……..

Sanku2994: jaja pues que felicidad que te sirviera para que te relajaras, descansa mujer para que esa espalda se recupere……….espero que te encuentres mejor……..

Umi kou: jajaja comadre me dejastes un comentario jaja que bueno………mmm comadre Izumi y Ayumi son mis creaciones los demas personajes son de la serie……….jajaja espero que te agraden esas dos jajajajajjaja

Recuerden que Naruto no me pertenece, es de su creador Masashi Kishimoto……………mmmm por que si fuera mio……..creo que vivira en Japon…….jjaaa

**Tristeza y Alegría, Sasuke y Gaara**

Un chica rubia se encontraba despertando, mientras amanecía en konoha, las calles se encontraban despejadas, había pasado mas de 3 días desde lo ocurrido en el festival, naru no se había encontrado con sasuke, verdaderamente ella lo prefería la ultima conversación con el Uchiha la había deprimido, aun a si no quería preocupar a su nueva familia, hacia todo lo posible por parecer la chica mas alegre, siempre lo había hecho no le costaría mucho. Es a si que un día como cualquier otro alguien llamo a la puerta

-Toc Toc- -Toc Toc- (himeno: bueno imagines que es sonido de puerta jajaja)

Izumi: ya voy………..momento

: Seguro que es aquí

: Claro que si, su padre me pidió que le entregara esto

Izumi: ahhhhhh ustedes –señalando a Sasori y Gaara-

Sasori: hola hermosa ¿como estas?

Izumi:-con un leve sonrojo- j eje je bien Sasori senpai

Naru: quien…….. Gaara –señalando al mencionado-

Gaara: hola naru

Izumi: pasen – los dos nombrados se adentraron a la pequeña casa, pasaron a una pequeña sala donde estaba preparado una comida, sin mas los dos chicos tomaron asiento, siendo servido por una Izumi con delantal- Bien espero que coman con nosotras

Sasori: me encantaría izumi chan

Gaara: por mi no hay problema

Naru: -solo escucha la conversación sin prestar mucha atención miraba hacia el pequeño jardín de la casa mientras suspiraba, mientras era observada por unos hermoso ojos aguamarina-

Sasori: toma tu padre me pidió que te entregara esto –dándole un pergamino-

Izumi: gracias senpai –tomándolo, y comenzándole a leer- mmmm

Sasori: pasa algo

Izumi: no, es nada solo tengo una misión y debo infórmale esto a mi escuadrón, mi padre me pide que le entregue algo a Uchiha

Naru: -al escuchar ese nombre solo atino a hacer una mueca de enojo susurrando la palabra- baka

Izumi: dijiste algo na chan

Naru: nada –volviendo a ver hacia el jardín-

Sasori: bueno ya veras que saldrá bien

Izumi: bueno eso no es lo que me preocupa

Sasori: a que te refieres

Izumi: a nada –recordando unos días antes-

Flash back

Itachi: vamos chicos ella es Ayumi y desde el día de hoy estará en nuestro escuadrón

Chicos 1: ohh que linda

Chico 2: ¿tienes novio hermosa?

Chico 3: puedo acompañarte a tu casa el día de hoy

Chico 4: yo te acompaño

Los chicos peleaban por saber quien acompañaría a la hermosa acompañante de Itachi, en ese momento apareció una Izumi con una mega vena, haciendo templar a los presentes.

Izumi: -apretando los puños con una aura asesina- por que demonios hacen tanto escándalo tarados, no ven que no me dejan concentrarme, idiotas –golpes para los 4 chicos revoltosos-

Itachi: cálmate izumi solo les presentaba a Ayumi

Izumi: -volteando a ver a la chica que se encontraba asustada detrás de Itachi con una vena- POR SU CULPA NO ME PUEDO CONCENTRARRRR –señalándola-

Ayumi: lo siento, no era mi intención, yo solo me presentaba con el escuadrón

Izumi: no me importa, por tu culpa….

Itachi: CALLATE –dijo esto con un tono un poco alto- ya se disculpo contigo, deberías ser más educada que tu madre no te enseño modales

Izumi: yo……-ella no dijo nada, el mencionar a su madre no le ponía bien-

Chico 3: ¿que pasa?

Izumi: …………..

Chico 4: Izumi san

Izumi: ……….-templando, con el pelo cubriéndole la cara-

Chico 2: no llore, itachi sama no lo dijo con esa intención –dándole palmaditas en la espalda-

Izumi: SON UNOS IDOTASSSSSSSSSSSSSS –corriendo para la calle-

Chico 3: se fue…………

Chico 1: itachi sama creo que se ha pasado un poco

Mientras un loca Izumi iba corriendo maldiciendo de repente se callo al suelo, haciendo sangrar su pierna.

Izumi: estupida piedra, estupido Uchiha, ya se que mi madre no me enseño modales…………madre….. –sacando una venda de su porta shuriken -ahh duele, nooooooo se me olvido el pergamino, tendré que regresar -sin mas se puso de pie, se limpio y regreso al cuartel, mientras en el mismo se iniciaba una conversación-

Itachi: es una dobe, bueno ya se le pasara, bien es toda. La reunión era para presentar a la nueva integrante, bueno tengo un asunto que hablar con el capitán del escuadrón 9, ayumi adelántate a la casa

Ayumi: si –un poco triste ya que deseaba estar mas al lado de Itachi-

Itachi: bueno me voy –saliendo del lugar de la reunión-

Chicos 1: yo me apunto para acompañarla

Chico 4: ¿Por qué deberías ser tú? Iré yo

Chico 3: me niego seré yo

Ayumi: -con una gota- la verdad yo….

Chico 2: no te preocupes Itachi sama no creo que se moleste si te llevamos a tu casa

Izumi había entrando sin ser percatada por nadie, se detuvo al escuchar lo que la chica Uchiha decía.

Ayumi: no es eso, creo que cause problemas, creo que Izumi san me odia

Chico 3: ¿Por qué lo crees?

Ayumi: por que creo que no le gusta verme junto Itachi san

Chico 4: no en realidad ella siempre sale enojada con todos nosotros

Ayumi: a veces ciento que ellos dos tienen una relación muy extraña, Izumi san da miedo cuando se enoja, no entiendo como Itachi san siempre esta con ella

Chico 2: pues…………-pensativamente- creo que es por que son amigos además creo que a todos nos da miedo cuando se enoja –recordando a Izumi enojada, mientras la mencionada tenia una mega vena cuando estaba apunto de salir pero no pudo ya que se atoro con un clavo dándole tiempo al chico de terminar su frase- pero aunque no lo creas es una chica muy dulce –sonrojo por parte de Izumi-

Chico 3: si bebo admitir que es muy delicada cuando quiere

Chica 4: te aseguro que mientras este en el escuadrón 7 del Anbu Izumi sama te protegerá tanto como pueda

Chico 1: y creo que eso lo sabemos todos inclusive Itachi sama lo sabe, por eso el confía en ella

Ayumi: -al escuchar como se expresaban de la chica que apenas les había pegado y gritado idiotas empezó a tener curiosidad por conocerla, y algo le decía que esa chica era una rival muy poderosa mas de las que tenia en casa, es decir ella era la chica que consideraban la mas apta para ser la esposa de Itachi, pero había mas candidatas para ese puesto, mientras Itachi no mostraba interés por ninguna a excepción de Ayumi, el era considerado , la cuidaba, pero jamás le mostraba nada mas- creo que debo irme

Chico 4: te llevo

Ayumi: lo siento –con una reverencia- pero prefiero irme sola –sonrisa- nos vemos

Chico 2: es linda –mirando a la chica que se había retirado-

Chico 3: si, Itachi san es muy afortunado con las mujeres…..Aaaaa lo envidio –suspiro-

Chico 1: pero a Itachi san no creo que le interese mucho las chicas o mas bien………….creo que le interesa una que ya tiene junto a el

Chico 3: creo que si

Chico 4: será mejor irnos -después de eso los 4 chicos salieron sin notar la presencia de Izumi, pero al parecer era lo mejor ya que si la hubieran visto podrían ver un gran foco rojo en lugar -

Izumi: idotas……-sonrisa-

Fin del Flash back

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sasori: te has quedado muy pensativa

Izumi: no es nada jaja ……..bueno me tengo ir a entregar esto -señalando el pergamino y una pequeña bolsa- na chan no te gusto la comida -viendo el plato con mas de la mitad de la comida-

Naru: no es eso

Izumi: ahhhhh –espantado a todos los presentes- na chan ven rápido -arrastrando a naru al baño-

Naru: ¿que pasa?

Izumi: no te ha llegado verdad

Naru: quien no a llegado

Izumi: mira aquí hay lo que nesesitas si te sientes mal –señalando un pequeño cajón- toma la llave- si te sientes muy demasiado mal toma las pastillas con envoltura rosa

Naru: -con signos de interrogación- a que te re…..

Izumi: bueno me voy –no dejando terminar a naruto-

Gaara: pasa algo

Izumi: .-risa nerviosa- nada nada, bueno me voy los dejo en su casa -y sin más partió olvidando el pergamino de la misión-

Sasori: mmm creo olvido el pergamino, bueno se lo llevare, a si te dejo sola con Naru chan –guiño a gaara-

Gaara: no se a que te refieres sensei –rojo-

Sasori: aprovecha pupilo mió, nos vemos

Una naru se encontraba en el baño no entendí nada de lo que hablaba Izumi, a si que sin mas abrió el cajón, el contenido que se encontraba en dicho cajón hizo sonrojar a naruto, ya que el contenido era pastillas para el dolor menstrual, toallas, tapones, mas pastillas y la cajita rosa tenia escrito, "Pastillas SuperTeens" para un súper dolor.

Naru: -solo trago saliva ya que no se le ocurrió que siendo una chica le pasaría eso que a toda chica le pasa cada mes (himeno: eso es dolor puro, ¿verdad chicas?) de repente recordó que si era chica y estaba con un chico podría embarazarse- ahh soy un idota, embarazarme……………..Sasuke -suspiro- aunque no me importaría si…………-roja- ah baka soy una baka

Gaara: te encuentras bien naru

Naru: -sobresaltada- si, si en un momento salgo

Gaara: bueno te espero en la sala

Naru: si esta bien –ella al salir del baño noto que estaba sola junto con gaara sin saber se puso un poco nerviosa- Gaara

Gaara: de verdad estas bien, te he notado un poco distraída, alguien te hizo algo

Naru: no yo…….yo……. –sin saber las lágrimas empezaron a caer de su rostro-

Gaara: -abrazándola- es el Uchiha, te hizo algo

Naru: -temblor por parte de ella- yo…………….

Gaara: calma si quieres no me digas -separándose de ella, toma dándole un pequeño pañuelo-

Naru: gracias, yo –siendo secada por gaara, y tonando en el pañuelo unas letras N U-

Gaara: lo recuerdas -señalándole el pañuelo-

Naru: yo……..

Gaara: hace mucho que te lo quería regresar, pero jamás volviste a mi aldea, sabes que desde hace mucho tiempo yo quería decirte algo……………-rojo- yo……..la verdad yo…….-acercándose a naru para besarla-

Naru: gaara…….-volteándose para otro lado haciendo que el beso fuera depositado en la mejilla en lugar de los labios- lo siento

Gaara: -con sorpresa- no has cambiado nada, por eso fue que enamore de ti desde que tenía 12 años

Naru: -sonrojada- yo…..

Gaara: pero no creas que me daré por vencido tan fácilmente…………….naru…..salgamos

Naru: yo…………bueno yo…..

Gaara: que te parece si vamos a comer ramen, se que te gusta, además vi. Que hay un nuevo platillo donde comimos la otra vez

Naru: ramen –ojos de plato ramen- siiiiiiiiii

Gaara: -solo sonreí- te prometo hacerte reír naru

Naru: gracias gaara chan -sonriendo, era la primera sonrisa desde hace 3 días verdadera que hacia- de verdad gracias

Gaara: vamos

Sin mas había paso mas de una semana Naru se había divertido mucho con gaara en todo esa semana, pareciera que ese gaara era muy diferente al que conocía, este era alegre, coqueto y cortes lo único que se pareciera al otro gaara era el toque de misterio que producía. Una mañana como cualquier otra naru corría para el ritual matutino , se le había hecho tarde.

Naru: que bien llegue a tiempo –decía agotadamente-

Midori: Miko sama llega a buena hora

Naru: lo siento midori chan, jejej lo que pasa es que……….

Midori: bueno no importa, llego a buena hora, por cierto Gaara sama no vino con usted

Naru: no, nos quedamos de ver aquí- decía esto mientras se quitaba la ropa-

Midori: esta bien, miko sama y sasuke san

Naru: no lo se –con voz triste-

Midori: hace mucho que no lo veo pero creo que se fue con mi hermano y sakura san a una misión

Naru: ah que bien será mejor que comencemos el ritual – con voz triste-

Mientras esto ocurría 3 sombras entraban en el templo, un chica pelirosa, un apuesto moreno y otro chico de ojos negros y sonrisa calida.

Sai: bueno al parecer llegamos un día antes

Sakura: claro sai san, será mejor entregar el pergamino a Hokage Sama

Sasuke: muy bien sai tu deber es entregarlo, sabes que tiene este pergamino

Sai: lo único que puedo decir es que es importante para la aldea

Sakura: bueno chicos será mejor que descansemos……..sasuke kun –pero no pudo terminar-

Naru: aaaaaa estupida agua fría – con fuego alrededor de ella-

Midori:-gota- Miko Sama será mejor que se ponga esta manta

Naru: claro midori chan- sonrisa linda-

Sai: buenos días Miko Sama –reverencia

Naru: Sai……..-volteando a ver a los otros 2-

Sakura: Hola naru – dijo tímidamente-

Sasuke: ………………..

Naru: Sakura…………..

Sasuke:……….-seguía silencio-

El ambiente era tenso silencio, miradas incomodas, mas silencio, realmente esta situación no mejoro nada con la llegada de cierto pelirrojo al templo

Gaara: naru chan estas lista para irnos

Sasuke: naru chan?

Naru:- mirada linda- claro solo deja me cambio, no tardo

Sakura y Midori: buenos días Gaara Sama –reverencia-

Gaara: bueno días-besándoles la mano- las chicas de Konoha son muy hermosas- guiño para naru-

S/m:-rojas- gracias

Naru:- gota- jejeje

Sasuke: al parecer el joven sacerdote no sabe lo que es el respeto – con sarcasmo-

Gaara: bueno no es de mala educación ser cortes con tan bellas damas aquí presentes –otro guiño a las 3 chicas-

Sasuke: como sea……….

Sai: Gaara sama es mejor que no sea tan efusivo si no hará que me enoje y –sacando un kunai-

Todos se sorprendieron al ver como Sai se ponía atrás de Gaara poniendo el kunai en el cuello mientras Gaara movía su arena para atacarlo.

Gaara: jaja es broma sai, bueno hace mucho que no nos veíamos , y a si recibes a un viejo amigo

Sai: bueno cuando el viejo amigo no ha cambiado nada

Todos: se conocen

Sai: claro desde que teníamos 5 años

Midori: yo no me acuerdo de nada nii san

Sai: bueno eso fue por que tú te quedaste aquí con mama-ruido extraño-

Naru: jjaaj tengo hambre, lo siento –roja-

Gaara: bueno vamos a comer

Naru: podemos comer ramen –con ojos de corazón-

Gaara: claro lo que me pidas mi hermosa Miko

Naru: ahhhhhh-abrasando a Gaara- gracias Gaara chan

Todos se quedaron en shokc bueno digamos que cierto moreno que solo miraba la escena un poco molesto, pero fue tomado por una mano que era de cierta chica pelirosa

Sakura: sasuke kun me acompañarías a mi casa

Sasuke: esta bien

Naru: -vena- gaara chan vamonos que interrumpimos a sakura y a sasuke

Sasuke: - vena y mirada fea- da igual vamonos sakura nosotros somos los que interrumpimos a los sacerdotes

Naru: para nada, nosotros nos retiramos

Sasuke: -reverencia- claro que no Miko sama –con sarcasmo- nosotros lo haremos no vaya a ser que se refríe con tan poco ropa que trae –más sarcasmo-

Naru: pervertido

Sasuke: quien se fijaría en ti baka

Gaara: pues yo -Todos los presente mirando a Gaara- a mi me gusta Naru chan

Sasuke: -vena y con ganas de matarlo- pues que malos gustos

Sakura: chicos será mejor que…….

Naru: -vena- mira tu, estarás muy guapo, sakura que malos gustos tienes – moviendo la cabeza con ademán de negación-

Sakura: -roja- yo……….

Sasuke: vamonos sakura

Y así los chicos se separaron, Naru y Gaara se dirigieron a comer ramen, mientras que Sakura y Sasuke se dirigían a la casa de la primera, entre tanto Sai y Midori se dirigían con el Hokage.

Por el camino Sasuke se detuvo al ver una escena no muy agradable en el parque, escondiéndose en unos arbustos tratando de escuchar la conversación.

Gaara: que me dices ………¿quieres ser mi novia?

Naru: bueno yo no se……….es muy repentino

Gaara: dime estas enamorada de otra persona o es por que eres prometida de ese Uchiha si es eso el compromiso se puede anular

Sasuke abrió los ojos, su corazón palpitaba mucho, sudaba, sabia que no era correcto escuchar pero al escuchar esa pregunta se detuvo, la curiosidad le mataba (himeno: sasuke no sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato)

Naru: yo…………no lo se…….no lo se gaara es confuso por que la persona que me importa es ………..como decirlo aunque es un baka, aunque me dejo, aunque me dijo que……..es un lento……….pero aun a si yo……………

Gaara: es el Uchiha

El nombrado se sonrojo que haría si la respuesta era un si, y si era un no, y si……..

Naru: yo………….

Gaara: sabes, eres una chica muy dulce, amable, pero al mismo tiempo siento que …………..naru –tomándole las manos- cuando tengas las respuesta solo dime –depositando un beso en los labios, a decir verdad los dos se veían muy tiernos aunque para Sasuke no tanto- vamonos

Naru: te importaría me gustaría quedarme un poco más

Gaara: esta bien, cuídate, nos vemos en la cena

Naru: claro –sonrisa-

Sin mas Gaara se retiraba, naru se quedo columpiándose mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido rozándose los labios por el beso antes depositado mientras estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos no se percato de que cierto chico se le acercaba.

Sasuke: -jalándola de la mano- ven

Naru: que te pasa sasuke, suéltame, me lastimas –siendo arrastrada a un pequeño claro del bosque solitario- te digo que me sueltes Uchiha

Sasuke: -tomo a naru y la aventó en un árbol- quiero una explicación

Naru: que te pasa Uchiha, y no se de que me hablas

Sasuke: no lo sabes –con mucho sarcasmos y enojo- la gran Miko sama no sabe a lo que refiero

Naru: suéltame –asustada era la primera vez que veía a sasuke molesto debía admitir que por ahora no podría defenderse como antes ya que ese cuerpo era mas débil y no usaba correctamente el chakra- que te pasa baka

Sasuke: - riendo burlonamente- vaya te has tomado el papel de una chica muy bien no

Naru: no se que te pasa y no te rías de mi, ahora déjame ir –tratando de apartar a sasuke pero siendo apresada por su cuerpo-

Sasuke: no quiero, ahora me escucharas, me canse de que siempre te vayas si que termine de hablar –con voz de enojo- mírame cuando te hablo -levantando su cara con sus manos-

Naru: -roja por la cercanía del rostro de Sasuke- desviando su mirada

Sasuke: mírame – naru no se movía la mirada ella seguía desviándola – dije que me ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MIRES!

Naru: -naru al escuchar el grito templo y por incersia volteo para toparse con los ojos de Sasuke-

Sasuke: por que te dejaste besar por Gaara

Naru: yo………-rojo-

Sasuke: ¿te gusta ese invencil?

Naru:- guardaba silencio -

Sasuke: ¡¡¡¡¡ RESPONDE! –Grito Uchiha con voz de orden-

Naru: te digo que me dejes -tratando de soltarse haciendo que los 2 cayeran al pasto quedando ella encima de sasuke, cuando estaba apunto de ponerse de pie, sasuke en un súbito movimiento apreso a naru debajo de el-

Sasuke: te dije bien que no huirías de nuevo naruto

Naru: que quieres que te diga, no es de tu incumbesia mi vida, dijiste que estabas feliz por desacerté de mi no? no entiendo por que ahora vienes y me dices esto

Sasuke: dije que me respondieras por que te dejaste besar de Gaara

Naru: no lo se……….ahora déjame……..

Sasuke: no lo haré, ahora bien escúchame, el beso de sakura ella me lo dio, con respecto cuando nos viste en el festival juntos era por que nos encontramos por casualidad y sabes que no………

Naru: -empezó a sollozar- ¿por que?

Sasuke: ¿por que? ¿Que?

Naru: no entiendo por que me explicas que mas te da, por que siempre haces que me confunda, no crees que es complicada para mi saber que soy un chico en el cuerpo de una chica, que este no es mi mundo, yo estaba tranquilo, y vienes y me confundes –decía esto mientras lloraba- no entiendo sasuke

Sasuke: -solo le limitaba a escuchar-

Naru: no entiendo por que me siento a si, no entiendo por que sentí celos cuando te veo con sakura, no entiendo por que estaba feliz de que estuviéramos juntos en el festival, no entiendo por que me siento a si

Sasuke: naruto………

Naru: que quieres de mi Sasuke, que mas quieres

Sasuke: esto – sin mas Sasuke beso a naru dejándola sorprendida-

El beso era apasionado. Torpemente el Uchiha trato de meter su lengua en la boca de naru, ella sintió esto y se lo permitió sin percatarse el beso se iba poniendo mas atrevido haciendo que las manos del Uchiha fueran a parar a una de las piernas de Naru acariciándola, mientras naruto no se quedaba atrás es decir sus manos acariciaban la espalada del Uchiha, sin mas los decidieron separarse, mirándose fijamente, ambos sonrojados y con la respiración entre cortada no hablaron, todo era silencio………….

Sasuke: yo…………

Naru: -roja- sasuke

Sasuke: -más rojo- no era mi intención

Naru: baka – abrazándolo- Tan bien te quiero

Sasuke: -al escuchar estas palabras se sonrojo y sin saber sonrió- cállate usuratonkachi

Naru: que poco romántica eres sasuke –sonriendo-

Sasuke: -mueca de disgusto- como digas

Naru: será mejor que me lleves a mi casa no vaya hacer que ………….-no termino ya que el sasuke la tomaba del suelo y la cargaba para llegar a la aldea mas rápido-

Sasuke: entiendo

Naru: espera no soy una inútil bakaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sasuke corría lo más rápido que podía, iba sonriendo no sabia que esas palabras salidas de la boca de Naruto lo hicieran tan feliz, antes de llegar a la aldea se detuvo para decirle a algo a naruto-naru.

Sasuke: naruto………

Naru: -la aludida volteo- dime

Sasuke: no quiero verte cerca de Gaara

Naru: eehh por que (himeno: naruto torpe, esa pregunta es estupida) si Gaara es mi amigo

Sasuke: por que no se me da la gana

Naru: ehhh solo por eso, me niego

Sasuke: ……………..-mirada fea-

Naru: jejej es broma, eres muy celoso

Sasuke: NO ES VERDAD

Naru: como digas –sonrisa- bueno no se si podría Gaara es el invitado de mi padre, y si me pide que lo lleve de paseo o cosas a si que le dijo señor celoso

Sasuke: QUE NO ESTOY CELOSO……………

Naru:……………-gota-…….

Sasuke: bueno si es a si yo iré contigo

Naru:¿de verdad? Tanto te preocupa que este con gaara

Sasuke: dobe –sonrojo-

Naru: -con ojos de corazón- sasuke………me das otro beso

Sasuke: ehhhhhhhh- rojo- ahora, aquí enfrente de tu casa

Naru: pues si…..no tiene nada de malo somos novios

Sasuke: novios………….

Naru: que no lo somos –aura depresiva- no quieres ser mi novio

Sasuke: no es …….

Naru: entonces le diré a Gaara que si quiero ser su novia –decía esto divertida-

Sasuke: QUEEEEEEEE

Naru: jejejeje

Sasuke: tú eres mía a si ……..-pero fue sorprendió por un beso de naruto-

Naru: tonto, eres muy lento para esto

Sasuke: y tu muy rápido………….-sonrisa- ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Naru: déjame pensarlo……..no lo se que tal si me quieres robar

Sasuke: mmm no se me había ocurrido………

Naru: sasuke

Sasuke: dime…….

Naru: si quiero

Sin mas los dos se separaron, una noche de triste se pudo convertir en una noche de alegría, dos personas que no entendían si era correcto sentir ese sentimiento, que pasaría cuando decidieran regresar……………….Eso lo diría el tiempo………..mientras solo les quedaba disfrutar ese vida tan extraña en ese nuevo mundo……………..

Continuara……………….

Bien hermosas lectoras termine el Cáp. 6 jajá me costo, no se por que pero se me interrumpió la inspiración, jojojoj espero les haya gustado, creo que salio mas o menos, ajaja.

"**Parodiando con Naruto"**

Himeno: ahhh estoy cansada

Naruto: tu cuando no

Himeno: por que lo dices

Sasuke: será que te cansas de no hacer nada –con sarcasmo-

Himeno: cállate sasuke ………

Sasuke: no me calles

Himeno: oigan tengo sueño…….por ahora no tengo ganas de pelear…..jajaja por cierto que creen……….

S/N: ¿Qué?

Himeno: Salí de vacasiones wiiiiiiiiiii

Naruto: claro te largastes a la playa y no me llevaste

Himeno: no naru chan no podía fui a hacer labores escolares jejejeje

Sasuke: si claro como no

Himeno: por cierto e Itachi Sama

Sasuke: yo que se

Naruto: yo lo vi por allá –señalando la cocina-

Himeno: ahhhhhhhhh se come el pastel que hizo mi hermana

Sasuke: no me mires

Himeno: altooooooooooooo no te lo comas todo –corriendo a la cocina-

Naruto: bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Sasuke: dobe se acaba el pastel

Naruto: nooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Próximo Capitulo

**La Misión, encuentra los tesoros sagrados**


	7. La mision, encuentra los tesoros

Aquí Himeno con otro 2 Cap. De Simplemente te amo jajaja bueno antes que nada agradezco sus comentarios, vaya me dejaron mas comentarios y me da gusto, por que quiere decir que lo han leído…..

Este capitulo va dedicado para Maca-chan15 ………espero que……..te guste este cap. Jaja y el lemon si habra pero como es mi primer lemon será muy rosita jaja, espero y te guste

Elissa Tao: bueno pues te dire que ellos estan dormidos osea que esta realidad es como si fuera un sueño, que en realidad no lo es…….jajaja no se si me entiendes jajaja bueno pues aquí la actualizacion….espero te gustes estos 2 cap.

Chy-san: bueno no te apures, lo bueno es que pudiste decirme que lo lees, creo que ahora entiendo cuando alguien te manda un reviews te emociona jajaja………..bueno los personajes dan para mucho, pero mi mente no……..jajaja la inspiración se corta a veces …….pero de que lo termino lo termino

Recuerden que Naruto no me pertenece, es de su creador Masashi Kishimoto………ahhhh que si fuera mio……….itachi tendria una novia……..

**La Misión, encuentra los tesoros sagrados**

Después de ese día tan feliz para Naru y Sasuke no había tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse, sonrojos, y pena fueron las reacciones que tuvieron cuando se encontraron en el despacho del Hokage, el motivo de haberlos llamado era ni mas menos por que tendrían una misión para recuperar un objeto que se necesitaría para lograr que el Kyuuby pudiera hacerse uno con Naru.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Yondaime: bien chicos los he mandado llamar para decirles que ustedes 4-señalando a Sasuke, Naru, Sakura y Sai- tendrán que ir a una misión para el bien de la aldea

Sasuke: bien que es lo que tenemos que hacer

Yondaime: ir por una botella con agua sagrada que se encuentra dentro del país Arroz (himeno: ne chicas hay un lugar a si en el mundo de naruto, yo que recuerde –pose pensativa-) allí les estarán esperando las dos personas que sirven de guardianes

Sakura: entendido Hokage sama pero, no será peligroso que nos llevemos a naru

Naru:-ofendida- queeeeeeee por que yo también soy una kunoichi

Sai: eso lo sabemos sakura san, pero hay un motivo y es que ella es la única que puede tomar dicho recipiente

Sasuke: no importa por eso es que vamos nosotros, tu como ninja medico, para curar nuestras heridas, sai por que es el sabe donde se encuentra, naru por ser la Miko y yo seré el responsable de todos ustedes

Yondaime: bien sasuke que bueno que lo entiendes, cuida mucho a mi hija

Naru:-roja- otoo san parece que fuera una debilucha

Sai: no lo eres naru chan pero de seguro las demás aldeas sabrán que saldrás de la villa si tu mueres estaremos en problemas

Naru: a si -mierda es incomodo ser tan importante decía naru-

Sakura: será mejor que partamos mañana por la mañana

Todos dieron un si y se fueron retirando uno por uno del despacho del Hokage, naru fue detenida por su padre

Yondaime: naru cuídate mucho si- mirada triste-

Naru: otoo san claro, no te preocupes

Yondaime: Naru yo se que no eres débil, pero entiende ya perdí a tu madre no quiero perderte a ti también -abrazándola-

Naru: otoo san……….gracias- y sin mas ella salio pero fue detenida por sasuke-

**0000000000000000000000000**

Sasuke: dobe quiero hablar contigo

Naru: dime baka

Sasuke: yo…..bueno…..lo que pasó……….yo

Naru: sasuke-sin mas naru le dio otro beso a sasuke-

Sasuke: naruto………

Naru: sasuke entiendo que esta es una misión hasta entonces somos shinobis

Sasuke: baka has madurado mucho-abrazándola- te cuidare

Naru:-correspondiendo el abrazo-sasuke baka………yo….yo……..te….a

Jiraiya: que hacen chicos ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-el grito al ver la escena tan romántica sasuke abrazado a su linda florecita-

Naru: oyii chan

Sasuke:…………..

Jiraiya: -mirada fea para sasuke- uchiha antes que le pongas un dedo encima a mi nieta me tendrás que vencer, ella es mía no te la dejare

Naru: -vena- ero sennin

Sasuke: bien me parece perfecto-retando a jiraiya con la mirada-

Jiraiya: bien empecemos-jiraiya fue destino por un golpe quedando inconciente-

Tsunade: ahh cálmate celoso, hola sasuke kun

Sasuke: tsunade sama

Naru: tsunade obaa chan-golpe por parte de tsunade-

Tsunade: no me digas a si, lo siento interrumpimos su declaración ne sasuke kun- guiñándole un ojo-

Sasuke: ehhh no yo-rojo-

Tsunade: cuídala en la misión de mañana –mientras tsunade llevaba arrastras a jiraiya-

Sasuke: naruto estas bien

Naru: si creo yo-sabandose el chichón-

Sasuke: naruto …..Yo………

Sakura: sasuke kun

Naru:………………

Sasuke: sakura -con sorpresa-

Sakura: podemos hablar un momento -dijo tímidamente-

Naru:……..-solo guardaba silencio-

Sasuke: sakura no creo que sea lo……

Naru: yo creo me voy -y salio corriendo no si antes sonreírle a sasuke- nos vemos mañana en la misión

Sasuke: naru

Sakura: bien sasuke kun, yo quería saber……bueno ………tu sabes………el beso…….yo

Sasuke:-solo escuchaba-

Sakura: sasuke kun tú correspondiste mi beso, eso quiera decir que tal vez entre tú y yo podrá haber algo verdad? -decía sonrojada y nerviosa-

Sasuke: sakura seré sincero, yo……….mira…….yo la verdad yo……..el beso no me lo esperaba, me tomaste por sorpresa, naru es mi prometida y es mi futura esposa, sakura, lo siento

Sakura: ya me lo esperaba es solo que mantenía la esperanza de que tal vez -sin saber las lagrimas salían de sus ojos-creo que te debo una disculpa sasuke kun y también a naru………lo siento- dijo inclinándose mientras lloraba

Sasuke: sakura algún día encontraras alguien que te corresponda, de verdad, créeme que si no estuviera naru seguramente te correspondería

Sakura: gracias sasuke kun- secándose las lagrimas y sonriendo-

Sasuke: bueno nos vemos, mañana es la misión

Sakura: claro

Y sin mas ese día termino, declaraciones, amores nos correspondidos todo lo que la vida nos trae, la misión no era tan peligrosa. El mañana había llegado y 4 shinobis se encontraban saltando por los árboles a gran velocidad hay que suponer que para tener 16 años tenia bastante energía y eran buenos. Según les habían explicado tenia que ir por el agua sagrada que seria parte de la ofrenda que se daría el día de la invocación, se decía que esa agua podía curar cualquier enfermedad pero solo podía ser tomados por las bestias legendarias o por aquella que eran uno con ellos, es decir los Sacerdotes y las Mikos, como suponían tenían que atravesar varias montañas y ríos para llegar al país y al templo señalado cuidado por los dos guardianes. Sin mas llegaron al lugar un esplendido templo escondido en la magnifica maleza parecía como un paraíso , las dos parejas se separaron. Sasuke se fue con naru (himeno: claro….esos dos quieren estar solo jejeje-mirada pillina-). Sai se fue con sakura, fue entonces que………………………

Sai: sakura san se ve un poco triste

Sakura: ehh no es nada de verdad

Sai: mmmmm supongo que tiene que ver con sasuke san no? -dándole una sonrisa-

Sakura: -roja- como sabes eso

Sai: bueno siempre e visto que le ha amado desde pequeña -otra sonrisa-

Sakura:-roja- bueno yo…. Le dije lo que sentía pero-pequeñas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas-

Sai: le dijo que amaba a naru chan no?

Sakura: como sabe eso?-sorprendida-

Sai: por que sasuke san no es muy expresivo pero al final siempre es el que se preocupa por ella, y ella………-mirada triste- también le corresponde

Sakura: -notando la mirada triste de sai- sai san acaso usted……….de naru chan

Sai: si, siempre desde chicos le e amado pero ella me ve

Sakura: como una buen amigo-termino sakura-jeje parece que estamos enamorados de las personas equivocadas

Sai: supongo que si-risa linda por parte de sai-

Sakura: si -ella jamás se había percatado de que sai era muy apuesto y la sonrisa que ahora le daba le hizo sonrojar-

Sai: bueno sakura san debemos buscar a los guardianes

Sakura: sai san ……me puede llamar solo por mi nombre

Sai: no es una falta de respeto

Sakura: jeje no me gustaría mas que solo me llamara sakura -un poco roja y sonriendo-

Sai: bien sakura entonces dime tu solo sai

Sakura: me parece perfecto sai kun

Sai: bueno busquemos a los guardianes

Sakura: hai

Mientras en otro lado del lindo mini paraíso dos chicos o más bien Sasuke y Naru estaban digamos un poco en silencio.

Naru: etto sasuke

Sasuke: ………

Naru: sasuke…………..

Sasuke: …………………..

Naru: mierda sasuke baka hazme caso

Sasuke.: naruto te escuche , solo que este lugar como ………

Naru: mira que lindo vamos a nadar corre-sin mas naruto se despojo de la prenda que cubría la parte de arriba su chamarrita naranja mas pequeña y femenina (himeno: imaginen la ropa de naruto tal y como la conocemos pero mas chica y sexy) quedándose solo con la playera negra de tirantes-

Sasuke: naruto deja de hacer eso-mojado por culpa de naru que le aventaba agua-

Naru: hacer que-señalando el agua- esto-sin mas naru le aventó agua salpicándolo mientras reía-

Sasuke:-con una vena- a si …….. Ya veras naruto, toma –mojándolo-

Y hace comenzaron la lucha de aventarse agua, los dos se divertían sin notar que eran observado por dos ojos de color platinados. Terminando los se encontraban recostado en el césped mojados con la respiración entre cortada con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Naru: hace mucho que no me divertía-volteando a ver a sasuke-

Sasuke: creo que yo menos-cerrando los ojos-

Naru: sasuke

Sasuke: dime

Naru: bueno yo……..

Pero no pudo terminar la frase un hombre encapuchado se encontraba en frente de ellos.

: Hola jóvenes enamorados

Los aludidos se pararon y poniéndose en pose de defensa.

Sasuke: ¿quien eres?

: Como que quien soy, eso debería preguntar yo, ¿Quiénes son mocosos?

Naru: a quien llamas mocoso, sasuke podría ser el mocoso pero yo no

Sasuke: cállate dobe

Naru: no me calles sasuke baka

:-la persona solo tenia tremenda gota por la discusión tan entretenida que tenían la pareja que hace unos momentos se veía tan pacifica- jóvenes

S/N: cállate

: Mocosos……..¡¡¡¡SILENCIO! Yo les castigare por entrar a este templo sin ser llamados y ser tan irrespetuosos mi primera impresión es……….Los odio

S/N: …………

: ehh no deberías espantar a nuestros invitados -de donde había salido la primera persona apareció otra-

: Noooo siempre me arruinas mi diversión Iruka kun

Iruka: pues deberías comportarte como un adulto kakashi

Kakashi: Pues si verdad -rascándose la cabeza-

Sasuke y Naru se quedaron con cara de sorpresa non podían imaginar que las dos personas ahí enfrente eran Iruka sensei y Kakashi sensei.

Naru: Iruka sensei-corrió a abrazarlo- pensé que no lo vería en este mundo –decía con tremendo lagrimones-

Iruka: ehhhhh me conoces a mí? Calma no llores, cálmate si –mientras le daba palmaditas y sonreía-

Sasuke: supongo que ustedes dos-señalando a los dos chicos- son los guardianes de este templo

Kakashi: ohhhhhhhh que inteligente jovencito

Iruka: kakashi será mejor irnos

Kakashi: creo que si pronto tendremos mas visitas no deseadas………uff hace mucho que no veíamos a tantos jóvenes

Iruka: creo que es verdad

Naru: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

Sasuke: que paso

Naru: sakura y sai donde estarán

Iruka: esos dos jóvenes están durmiendo dentro del templo

Kakashi: si creo que interrumpimos a otra parejita

Naru: Ehhhh sai y sakura no me lo creo

Sasuke: ……………-con una gota-

Kakashi: bueno es mejor que entremos

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En otro lugar no tan apartado varios ninjas con emblemas de la aldea de la nube se ponían de acuerdo para poder robar el agua sagrada (himeno: jajaja me salio bien goku con lo del agua sagrada).

Ninja 1: bueno nuestro deber es robar el agua para nuestra aldea

Ninja 2: y matar a su Miko

Ninja 3: para que tenemos que matar a una chica?

Ninja 2: por que si ella lleva a invocar al Kyuuby podrían usarlo para obtener el poder de nuestra aldea, además que es una de las bestias mas poderosas

Ninja 1: nuestro deber es detener la invocación del Kyuuby , así que tendremos que matar a su recipiente que lo invocara

Todos: si

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

En ese momento los demás chicos entraban al templo, quedándose maravillados ya que si la parte del exterior era una paraíso pues la parte que se encontraba en el interior simplemente era magnifica, mientras caminaban sasuke se percato que todo el templo tenia imágenes de la invocación es decir veía pequeños fragmentos de lo que hacia una Miko o un Sacerdote de las bestias legendarias según en la primera imagen se podía ver a una persona vestida con el kimono blanco mojado pareciera que rezaba algo, después con ropas bellamente detalladas y rezando de la misma manera que el primera imagen, la siguiente imagen era una donde la misma persona era rodeada de muchas bestias magnificas , la ultima era confusa no se veía nada solo una aura blanca sin imágenes solo un color blanco y nada mas.

Naru: sasuke baka que miras

Sasuke: esas imágenes –señalando lo antes descrito-

Naru: ahhhhhh mira parece que digiera lo que hago ahhhhh esa –señalando la primera imagen donde estaba una persona con el kimono blanco- ahh esa agua estaba fría y el kimono era un poco pesado ahora que me acuerdo no llevaba nada , sasuke no se vio nada verdad? (Himeno: si claro narutin seguro sasuke te dice me puse caliente cuando te vi)

Sasuke:-rojo a mas no poder y haciendo que cierta parte debajo de su pantalón reaccionara- no me fije

Naru: no me vistes……….-con ojos llorosos-

Sasuke: que te pasa dobe

Naru: pues……creo que no te debo gustar, por que esperaba por lo menos alguna insinuación –depresión por parte de naru- no debo serte atractiva

Sasuke: -en shokc con el eco de NO TE DEBO DE GUSTAR, NO TE DEBO DE GUSTAR- ……

Naru:-con aura depresiva- nooooo no le gusto a sasuke -se decía mientras lloraba-

Sasuke: no …………

Naru: no, no te gusto –más depresión-

Sasuke: no

Naru:-mega aura de presión- ……….

Sasuke: dobe digo que no diré si o no, y no me preguntes si, ¡¡¡¡soy un caballero!

Naru: nada te gusto o no?-miraba desafiante a sasuke-

Sasuke:-rojo muy rojo- ehhhhh por que me preguntas eso, baka

Naru: como por que, por-con ojos llorosos- yo si……..

Sasuke: tu que-con signos de interrogación-

Naru: Es que tu si me gusta sasuke

Sasuke: naruto…….- eco de nuevo para sasuke SI ME GUSTA SASUKE, SI ME GUSTAS SASUKE-

Kakashi: jóvenes enamorados por favor aquí no vayan hacer sus cosas –cara pervertida- jujuuj aunque mira sasuke kun esto te podía ayudar –señalando el libro de Icha Icha- yo creo que con esto harás muy feliz a cierta chica rubia sexy – golpe para kakashi – ittai por que me pegas Iruka kun

Iruka: bueno deja de hacer insinuaciones y de meterle ideas a sasuke kun –vena por parte de Iruka-

Kakashi: yo no hice nada… bueno como sea vamos naru chan como tu eres la miko debes darnos una prueba de ello - con mirada lujuriosas miraba a naru- jujuju si dame una prueba –pensaba-.

Los dos chicos solo veían esa versión de sus antiguos profesores no habían cambiado mucho al no ser por que kakashi era un pervertido pero sin tapujos

Sasuke: -con una vena y sacando un kunai – mas te vale que no te pases de listo kakashi

Kakashi: ehhhhh yo que hice-pucherito-

Iruka: no esa prueba hentai, bien síguenos solo tienes que demostrarnos que eres la elegida, perdona que seamos tan desconfiados pero varias personas han intento venir pero no lo han conseguido solo aquellos que poseen la cualidad de brillan lo lograran.

Naru: brillar no entiendo nada

De la nada una nube de humo y un Pum de explosión resonaron por todo el templo.

Kakashi: parece que han llegado nuestras visitas

Iruka: eso parece

Y sin mas los shinobis de la nube entraron pero fueron interferidos por unos shukiren (himeno: noooooo, no soy buena describiendo peleas-lagrimones por parte de himeno-) y por un chidori que partía en ese momento la entrada. Con el tremendo ruido sakura y sai despertaron y se unieron a la pelea. La pelea por llegar al agua era fuerte y no es que cada uno tenia que enfrentarse con un shinobi de la nube, pero ninguno se había percatado que una sombra se movía sigilosamente y que poco a poco se acercaba a naru para …….

Sasuke: cuidado naru

Naru: sasuke -solo veía sasuke caer y saliendo de el una garra, había perforado porte de su pecho- sasuke sasuke

Sasuke: baka siempre causando problemas …….-escupía sangre-

Naru: sasuke espera no …..-lagrimas corrían por su rostro y si el moría y si el moría, no podrá decirle nunca pensaba naru-

Kakashi: llévenlo a la parte mas profunda del bosque cerca del lago ahí encontraras el agua

Sakura: naru démonos prisa

Sai: Yo lo llevare démonos prima

Sakura: si

Naru: –no reaccionaba-

Sasuke: baka………reacciona

Sin más los 4 shinobis se movieron para trasladarse pero fueron interceptados por los shinobis de la nube.

Ninja 1: alto mocosos no se libraran tan fácil de nosotros

Kakashi: espera no pases de nosotros verdad Iruka kun

Iruka: claro váyanse nosotros los entretendremos

Otra lucha se desataba mientras los chicos avanzaban lo más rápido posible, mientras en el bosque una naru un poco trastornada, sujetaba la mano de su adorado sasuke.

Naru: sasuke…….sasuke

Sakura: y ahora que hacemos no puedo detener la hemorragia

Sai: naru chan tienes que sumergirte en el lago según me contó Iruka san en ese lugar veras una inscripción, después de eso….

Naru: después que –decía con desesperación-

Sai: no lo se, lo siento

Naru: ahhhh sai baka – coscorrón para sai de parte de naru-

Sasuke: Naru….Naru

Naru: sasuke -lagrimas por parte de ella- yo…

Sakura: naru date prisa

Naru: si…. no tardo

Sin mas naru se sumergió en el agua buscado dicha inscripción pero no encontraba nada, nada, nado, nado, nado , agua, peces, mas agua, mas peces llego el punto que naru echaba rayos por no encontrar dicha inscripción sin darse cuenta choco con una estatua en forma de una gran jarra, naru supuso que eso era lo que buscaba pero no encontraba ninguna inscripción le dio la vuelta, nada, volvió a rodearla, nada, de la nada naru empezó a llorar pensado que si no podía encontrar el agua sasuke moría y fue cuando oyó una voz que le decía.

Voz: por que quieres esa agua?

Naru: para salvar a sasuke esa agua es medicinal

Voz: así es pero solo puede ser tomada por las bestias por nadie más

Naru: queeeeee noo

Voz: quieres proteger a alguien? Para que quieres el agua miko del kyuuby? Que me darías por el agua?

Naru: Yo……..

Voz: me entregarías tu vida por el agua

Naru: si, si es para salvar a sasuke lo haré

Voz: por que?

Naru: por que sasuke es la persona que mas ………..

Y una luz atravesó todo el lago naru vio dos clases de botellas una roja y otra de color azul sin mas las tomo y nado todo lo que pudo.

Sai: naru chan lo conseguiste

Naru: si pensé que moriría

Sakura: cual? Hay dos botellas cual es?

Iruka: es la azul –sin más le dieron a beber el agua a sasuke y por milagro (himeno: nada de milagros, son ideas de la autora) sus heridas fueron curadas

Naru: sasuke

Sasuke: naru que paso –sin mas naru le abrazo esto hizo que el Uchiha se sonrojara- baka quítate que…..

Naru: pensé que morirías sasuke –mirada llorosa y tierna-

Sasuke: dobe – mirada tierna para naruto-

Kakashi: el amor, pero jóvenes aquí no por favor hay publico enfrente

Iruka: sorpréndete hace mucho que no veía esas 2 botellas

Naru: ehhhh como que dos, que no son dos

Kakashi: no en realidad no, jamás se habían dado las dos botellas, debes ser alguien especial o

Todos: o que?

Iruka: O debiste responder las preguntas correctamente y tus sentimientos eran puros y sinceros

Sakura: preguntas

Iruka: si preguntas como ……….-un ruido extraño se escucho-

Naru: jajaja –risa nerviosa- creo que con tanta emoción hizo que me diera hambre

Kakashi: jajá jajá será mejor que pasemos a comer

La comida pasó sin pormenores, los 4 shinobis se despidieron de los guardianes.

Iruka: crees que lo logre kakashi

Kakashi: no lo se, pero supongo que si, ella no se ha dado cuenta que mientras tenga ese sentimiento ella lo podrá invocar

Iruka: solo espero que no muera como su madre

Kakashi: no fue tu culpa, ella lo decidió así Hiromi san era una magnifica persona y su hija también lo es, además creo que es solo el principio de ellos dos- señalando a sasuke y naru-

Como lo fue con nosotros ………Te amo

Iruka: kakashi-sonrojado-

Kakashi: aun te un simple Te amo

Iruka: baka………………

Continuara…………………………….

Jejeje bien Cáp. 7 terminado ahhhhh espero les haya gustado……….jajaj es hora de dormir que es noche y yop aquí muriendo de dolor.

"**Parodiando con Naruto"**

Himeno: ahhhh me duele me duele

Naruto: como cuando no tu

Himeno: naruto, si me muero dime que por favor cuidaras mi ……………

Naruto: claro claro tu que dime que haré todo

Himeno:-con cara pervertida- todo lo que yo diga

Naruto:-golpe para himeno- noooooooooo hentai

Himeno: por que golpeas a una moribunda

Naruto: por que aun a si piensas en cosas pervertidas

Himeno: mira quien lo dice , aquel que le dice a sasuke "pensé que te me insinuarías"

Naruto. Noooooooo yo- rojo-

Himeno: nada nada tus eres mas pervertido

Sasuke: ya cállense par de bakas

Naruto: no me insultes doble baka

Himeno: itachi defiéndeme

Itachi: me niego dile a tu Haito Asakura que te salve-vena por parte de itachi-

Himeno: hao-depresión- haoooooooooooooo

Sasuke: cállense

Naruto: Y ahora que paso

Himeno: hao me dejo por la doncella de hierro

Itachi: la que?

Himeno: no quiero hablar de eso

Sasuke: con un demonio que se callen , por si no se han dado cuenta es de noche y la gente normal ya estaría dormida

Himeno: buen punto , vamonos

Itachi: yo……….

Himeno: di itachi

Itachi: me da miedo la oscuridad

Himeno: -caída estilo anime- COF COF como que no lo hemos escuchado las fans de itachi. Bueno nos vemos cuídense y recuerden "Todo con mantequilla saber mejor" como lo diría el gran experto Horo Horo

Naruto: horo …………horo

Himeno. Nos vemos

Sasuke: apaguen la luz

Itachi: nooooooooooooooooo

Himeno: no te apures itachi duerme conmigo

Itachi: noooooooooooooooo

Sasuke: a callar ………………

Próximo Capitulo

**Agua, Caricias, ¿No te gusto? **


	8. Agua,Susurros,¿No te gusto?

Tataran ……….aqui el esperado lemon…….advierto es mi primer lemon…….asi que salio muy………rosita……..espero mejorarlo…..jajajaja bueno bueno…..nadie es perfecto…….

Kennich: gracias gracias por dejarme comentarios………espero que no te aburra el fic y lo leas hasta el final……..que ya pronto sera…….

Fati-chan87: jajaja me da gusto que te rias de lo que escribo de eso se trata, el fin de este fic……..jajaja y pues solo imagino que sasuke podria reacionar asi jajaja y naruto…..naruto es naruto siempre……..jajaja como dije……….mujer………este Cap. Va dedicado para ti junto con kennich…….

Umi Kou: comadre calma aquí los cap, que tanto me pides…….jajaja comadre espero te gusten……

A todas las chicas que me dejan comentarios se los agradesco (himeno se inclina)

**ARIGATOU MINNA SAN**

Recuerden que Naruto no me pertenece, es de su creador Masashi Kishimoto…………mm me pregunto si el estara casado…….seria padre ser la señora de Kishimoto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Agua, Caricias, ¿No te gusto?**

Dos personas recostadas junto a ropa regada por todo el suelo aparentemente dormidas empezaban a despertar por lo rayos que atravesaban en esos momentos, la primera se levanto poniéndose una camisa con el logo Uchiha le quedaba un poco grande sin mas la persona se asomo y contemplo el amanecer cuando iba a llamar ala otra persona que le acompañaba se sonrojo sin mas ya que el susodicho estaba completamente desnudo siendo tapado solo por un pedazo de tela que tapaban sus miembros, la primera persona se acerco para susurrarle algo.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Naru: sasuke……..sasuke……….despierta

Sasuke: -solo atino a moverse- zzzzzzZZZZzzzzz -hablando dormido- no naruto no, jaja esa agua es fría…..

Naru: -al oír su nombre se sonrojo- sasuke baka………

Ella o el recodaba como es que habían terminado a si unas horas antes de que todo eso pasara.

Naru: me pregunto si sakura y sai estén bien……….mmmmmmm ne sasuke-este seguía dormido- jamás le había visto dormir……..jejeje me dormiré un ratito – y sin mas ella se poso en el pecho de este podía escuchar su respiración y sin mas cerro sus ojos.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Flash back

Sai: chicos están bien

Naru: SIIIIIIIIIIII PERO MIRA EL PUENTE SE ROMPIO QUE HACEMOSSSSSS

Sakura: mmm tendremos que esperar a

Naru: no escucho sakura

Sakura: DIJE QUE TENDREMOS QUE ESPERAR A

Naru: a que

Sakura: NO TE ESCUCHO NARU

Naru: QUE A QUE

Sakura: A QUE EL AGUA BAJE, MIRA BIENE OTRA TORMENTA –señalando el cielo-

Naru: CLARO

Sasuke:-con una vena- CALLENSE

Naru: Ne sasuke no grites- rascándose el oído- no estamos sordos

Sasuke: -una mega vena- usuratonkachi

Sai: sasuke san que hacemos

Sasuke: bueno adelántense nos veremos en el pueblo que esta a un día de aquí ahí nos esperan, tardaremos un poco más

Sai: pero….

Sasuke: hay reservaciones sai, son unos baños termales, naru y yo llegaremos

Sai: me parece bien

Sakura: pero la tormenta

Naru: NO IMPORTA VAYAN SAKURA CHANNNNNNNNNNN

Sakura: -su mirada se ilumino- naru………. Claro……. vamonos sai

Sai: si como quieras

Sin mas los dos shinobis se alejaron mientras los otros dos se había quedado al otro lado del rió que había aumentado su capacidad por culpa de la tormenta que hace unos momentos había cesado.

Sai: jeje parece que naru y tu se han arreglado no sakura?

Sakura: creo que si a decir verdad hace mucho que no escuchaba que me llamara a si – sonriendo-

Sai: me alegra verte más animada –sonrisa-

Sakura: -sonrojada- gracias

Mientras en el otro lado del puente dos personas discutían.

Naru: sasuke deja de tratarme como una persona débil

Sasuke: cállate dobe que pesas

Naru: y ahora me dices gorda, odioso, suéltame, suéltame –pataleando como loca-

Sasuke: naruto no te muevas que nos vamos a caer, además te recuerdo que tu tobillo no se encuentra nada bien

Naru: ya lo se, pero no se por que me tienes que cargar como si fuera una lisiada

Sasuke: por que a si vamos mas rápido, y deja de ser tan quejumbrosa la lluvia pronto va caer démonos prisa

Un tremendo trueno sonó por todo el cielo haciendo que cierta rubia se abrasara más al chico que la cargaba.

Sasuke: naruto……..-sintiendo el abrazo y el calor de naru-

Naru: creo que me espante un poco

Sasuke: baka compórtate como un hombre – le dijo en son de orden-

Naru: ya se que soy un hombre, pero como hacerlo con este cuerpo sasuke debo confesar que hay muchas ocasiones en que no si comportarme como chica o chico, sasuke tal vez ya no se quien soy –con ojos de remolino- (himeno: -con más ojos de remolino- no te apures narutin ya somos dos)

Sasuke: ni que lo digas, como crees que yo me siento, no se por que pero para mi eres naruto y a un a si me gustas

Naru: ehhhhh –rojo- sasuke –ojos llorosos- te gusto

Sasuke: yo no dije eso

Naru: si lo dijiste, repítelo

Sasuke: no y démonos prisa que la lluvia –no termino de decirlo ya que las gotas empezaban a caer poco a poco la lluvia se fue incrementado-

Naru: -estornudo por parte de el o ella- que frío

Sasuke: bueno mira –señalando un gran hueco en la copa de un árbol- bien pasaremos ahí la noche

Naru: me parece bien

Sin más los 2 entraron en el susodicho árbol, y pues como es sabio lo primero que se hace es una fogata para calentarse ahí sasuke empezó a notar ciertas cositas que a naruto se le delineaban por culpa del agua.

Naru: que frió, mi ropa se mojo………..será mejor que me quite la chamarra…….-sin mas naru se quito la parte ya mencionada dejando solo una blusa de manga corta y dejando ver cierta parte de su sostén, sin percatarse de la mirada de cierto Uchiha se hacerlo a la fogata-

Sasuke:…….-sasuke pensaba: "sasuke piensa en otra cosa, si eso no mires los senos que ahora tiene naruto, si no te fijes en la blusa pegada por culpa del agua, tampoco en el color del sostén de naruto, claro no pienses que ……..ahhhh no ayuda no ayuda…..sasuke piensa……..arroz si eso en la mañana comí arroz -

Naru: sasuke tengo un poco de frió……-naruto pensaba: "jejeje si me acerco a el puede que me abrase jujuju mueran de envida chicas de Konoha pensaba naruto- sa-su-ke

Sasuke: ………ehh –fue sorprendido por una naru un poco irresistible en ese momento para el- que haces

Naru: pues……..no se…….tengo frió y me puedes abrazar no?

Sasuke: no te acerques naruto….

Naru: por que?

Sasuke: no quiero toma ponte esta manta

Naru: pero………pero

Sasuke: nada pontela si no te resfriaras

Naru: sasuke……..yo…….

Sasuke: saldré un momento a ver si el cause del rió a aumentado

Naru: pero……..

Sasuke solo escucho un tremendo grito por parte de la rubia

Naru: SASUKE NO BAKAAAAAAA

Naru se quedo un poco desconcertada ella solo quería poder estar cerca de el, solo eso, cuando las cosas mejoraban el se alejaba tal vez el no sentía nada por el……..tal vez naruto era el que lo obligaba y así viendo la fogata empezó a cerrar los ojos por el cansancio. Mientras sasuke se encontraba corriendo no podía creer que naru se le insinuara de ese forma y no era que le desagradase si no mas bien no quería hacer algo para lastimarla el, en verdad la deseaba como mujer o hombre no le importaba era naruto al fin y al cabo, pero algo le detenía si el le correspondía el abrazo tal vez el no se contendría.

El tiempo corría y Sasuke Uchiha había regresado para encontrar a una naru dormida, el se acerco.

Naru: …….zzzzzZZZZZzzzzz

Sasuke: ……naruto he regresado…….

Naru: -abrió lentamente los ojos- sasuke has regresado, bien………duérmete

Sasuke: naruto estas molesto

Naru: por que habría de estarlo? – respondía con sarcasmo- eh no para nada , bueno el hecho de el chico que se dice que es tu prometido te deja sin mas y ……..-ojos llorosos- solo quería que me abrazaras, solo eso pero tal parece que me odias, no? Eres cruel si no quieres estar conmigo solo dime –ojos triste- no quiero obligarte aun que yo……………yo…

Sin más el Uchiha beso a naruto callándolo. El beso fue distinto este era mas apasionado de lo normal, naru pudo notar que la lengua se sasuke trataba torpemente de introducirse en la suya ella no dijo nada, la de ella empezó de la misma forma a introducirse en la de el, era como una pequeña danza de roces que hacia una mágica explosión de emociones. Los dos se separaron para respirar.

Naru: sasuke……….-rojo-

Sasuke: naruto……….yo………… no era mi intención

Naru: me gusto mucho- más rojo-

Sasuke: lo sient…….queeeeeeee

Naru: dije que me gusto –contesto tímidamente-

Sasuke: naruto………no es que no me hubiera gustado abrazarte es solo que……

Naru: es solo que que?

Sasuke: puede que suene tonto pero te deseo

Naru: en serio…………yo pensé que me odiabas….no será que es por que soy una chica

Sasuke: no lo se………por eso no quiero hacer cosas que no…..

Naru: y quien dijo que no quiero que me hagas esas cosas –sonrió seductoramente-

Sasuke: naruto…………-sonrojo-

Naru: ven siéntate junto a mí

El Uchiha obedeció (himeno: si aja aquí si bien obediente por que le conviene) Sasuke se sentó junto de naru quedando abrazados. Naru poco a poco le abrazo mientras una de sus manos acariciaba la espalda de sasuke, (himeno: mmm y luego a mi me dice pervertida) naru se sonrojo, se acerco tímidamente a su pecho pudiendo sentir el calor del cuerpo del uchiha, mientras ella disfrutaba de ese calor, empezó a sentir que era despojada de su camiseta, quedando solo en sostén, cuando los dos se miraron a los ojos se podía notar un gran sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos.

Sasuke: naruto………..yo…….la verdad yo…..

Naru: sshhh calla por ahora solo quiero estar contigo y la verdad me gustaría que…–dijo esto desviando la mirada-

Sasuke: naruto….. Lo dices en serio……..

Naru: si baka……..siempre ……….yo………-acurrucándose en su pecho- la verdad es que siempre e estado enamorado de ti

Sasuke contemplaba a la chica rubia que tenia enfrente del, entendía bien esos sentimientos por que el sentía lo mismo debía admitir eso. Sin mas le dio un tierno beso en los labios provocando que esta (e) se sonrojara y algo en su interior deseaba que siguiera. Sin más el beso cada vez se ponía mas intenso mientras con sumo cuidado Sasuke depositaba a Naru en la cama que temporalmente habían hecho.

Sasuke no podía creer que la joven le estuviera respondiendo de esa forma tan apasionada, apoderándose de su cuerpo, no soportaba la intensidad de esos besos llenos de deseo, sin poder reprimirse comenzó a bajar por el cuello de este dejando a su paso pequeños hilos de saliva. Bajando hasta su pecho despojándola del sostén que tenía puesto, dejando al descubierto sus senos bien formados.

Naruto comenzó a sentir los labios de Sasuke bajar por su cuello y eso lo lleno de deseo, dejando escapar pequeños gemidos de placer, no quería que esa pasión desapareciera, necesitaba sentirse querido (a), amado (a), deseado (a) (himeno: aun me confundo aahh naruto chico o chica es el al fin y al cabo naruto).

Naru empezó a despojar a Sasuke de sus ropas dejando a la vista un cuerpo blanco y bien formado, dándose llevar por ese placer comenzó a bajar sus manos llegando a los pantalones de este para tratar de despojarlo de estos.

Mientras Sasuke sentía el rose de los senos que ahora tenia naruto, se excitaba con el solo calor, olor de ella, sentía como naruto intentaba torpemente de quitarle los pantalones, le susurro algo al oído

Sasuke: baka déjame te ayudo……….

Naru: a quien insultas…….mmmm sasuke….baka

Sasuke: shhh silencio mi naruto

Sasuke se había quedado solo en bóxer mientras que naru tenía todavía la parte baja del conjunto de color naranja, pero no por mucho ya que el Uchiha le lo quito quedando solo en ropa interior. Las dos personas solo tenían sus ropas interiores que estorbaban para estar completamente desnudos.

Naru quería sentir el calor de Sasuke sin pensarlo Sasuke rompió la ropa interior de ella con un kunai, haciendo que esta se sonrojara al verse completamente desnuda. En ese momento sintió los labios de Sasuke recorrer todo su cuerpo haciéndola gemir por el placer que le producía esas caricias.

Naru: sasuke…………mmmmmmmmmm………..me gusta…….

Sasuke: mmmmm….naruto……….te deseo mucho

Naru: pero se me hace muy injusto que solo este yo desnuda…..-pucherito-

Sasuke: bueno eso lo podemos arreglar.

Sin más Sasuke se despojo de la última prenda de vestir que le quedaba haciendo que el miembro del Uchiha rozara la piel de Naru.

Sasuke: estas seguro de querer seguir……..pueda que……

Naru: claro que si……….baka –acercándolo a su cuerpo- quiero sentirte dentro de mí

Sasuke: naruto

Naru: -susurrándole- hazlo

Sin mas el miembro de Sasuke empezó a entrar en la cavidad de Naru, mientras naru gemía de placer, Sasuke comenzó a mover sus caderas al compás, penetrando a la joven rubia.

Naru le pedía agritos que continuara que no parase, sentían como ambos llegaban al punto del clímax total, mientras naru solo sentía como un liquido caliente se derramaba en su ahora vagina.

Los dos se encontraban sudados, desnudos, y con la respiración entrecortada.

Naru: sasuke Te amo

Sasuke: shhh duerme

Naru: si –y sin mas naru cerro los ojos recostada en el pecho de Sasuke-

Sasuke al ver la cara de Naru-Naruto no aguantó el beso su frente y le abrazo

Sasuke: También te amo usuratonkachi

Fin del flash back

**000000000000000000000**

Sasuke: despierta dobe

Naru: sasuke…………ahhhhhh………..

Sasuke: será mejor cambiarnos ya es tarde……………por que no me despertases usuratokachi

Naru: -vena- será que lo intente y pues no se pudo………

Sasuke: bueno cambiémonos - pero se paro cuando noto que naruto no se movía- ¿Qué pasa dobe?

Naru: -lagrimas- rompiste la prenda que me presto Izumi –mostrando la ropa interior blanca rota por el kunai- me matara

Sasuke: -gota- yo…………

Naru: bueno y ahora que me pongo

Sasuke: baka vístete rápido, dame mi camisa

Naru: esta bien – sin naruto se despojo de la prenda sin pudor, quedando completamente desnuda- toma –dándosela

Sasuke: - como farol rojo- baka dime que me voltee para que te desvistas

Naru: aaaaaaaaa – con cara de interrogación- ayúdame ayúdame –gritaba naru-

Sasuke: ya te vestiste

Naru: si, ayúdame que me duele

Sasuke: - al voltearse vio naruto teniendo problemas con el sostén ya que su cabello se había atorado en uno de los broches de este gota por parte de sasuke-

Naru: ayúdame, que me duele –pucherito- todavía no me acostumbro a usarlo

Sasuke: baka

Naru: sasuke……..

Sasuke: dime

Naru: crees que hubiera dolido mucho siendo hombre

Sasuke: POR QUE ME PREGUNTAS ESAS COSAS

Naru: bueno pues por que soy un chico, por eso lo pregunto

Sasuke: YO QUE SE

Naru: pero no me grites

Sasuke: usuratonkachi vamonos

Naru: si

Los dos partieron de aquel árbol para encontrarse con los dos amigos que los esperaban en una posada a un día de camino, mientras naru tomaba la mano de sasuke, este se sonrojo pero no dijo nada, mientras naruto sonreía muy feliz.

Y a si esa dos personas que al principio no entendía este mundo habían consumado un acto de entrega en cuerpo y alma, habían que admitir que los dos se amaban, solo el tiempo diría si la felicidad duraría para siempre.

Continuara……

Jajaja Yatta termine uff me costo es el capitulo que mas me ha costado jajaj es mi primer lemon a si que perdonen mi forma tan escueta de narrar, ja ja ja como siento que le falto mas explicación pero el intento se hace jojojojo.

"**Parodiando con Naruto"**

Naruto: taratararaa soy feliz feliz

Himeno: pero que te pasa, por que tan feliz –picándole la costillas-

Naruto: por nada –silbando para otro lado-

Himeno: si aja no será por ciertas cositas que pasaron con cierto Uchiha

Naruto: ehhhh –rojo- como sabes eso , nos estabas espiando , eres una depravada –señalando acusadoramente a Himeno-

Himeno: noooooooooo yo no para nada

Naruto: mmmmmmmmmmmm si se entera Sasuke seguro y te mata

Himeno: -con muchas gotas-

Sasuke: a quien debo matar naruto

Naruto: a himen………- no pudo terminar por que himeno le tapaba la boca-

Himeno: a nadie Sasuke a nadie, lo que pasa es que Naruto me decía que quería ir a ver el cielo …………si eso

Naruto: no es ve………

Himeno: - agarro a naruto y le dijo: "si no dices nada , haré mas escenas como estas contigo y sasuke es un trato, solo no le digas que los espié no quiero morir- lagrimas por parte de himeno-

Naruto: es un trato

Himeno: claro yo jamás retiro mis palabras

Naruto: no robes mis frases -vena-

Himeno: calma calma………..vamonos a descansar…………….hasta luego –ademán de adiós-

Naruto: se fue………mmmmm

Sasuke: naruto vamos a fuera

Naruto: para que………

Sasuke: no querías ver las estrellas vamos -tomándole la mano-

Naruto: siiiiiiiii –abrazándolo-

Próximo Capitulo

**Sombras, Un lo siento, ¿La amas?**


	9. Sombras,Un lo siento,¿La amas?

Pues aqui Himeno...con el cap. 9 de Naruto...calma...calma...ya lo voy a terminar...ante todo gracias por sus comentarios jajajaja...ahhhhhhh perdon por el retraso pero ahora ...me toca entrar a la escuela, y pues como dejo todo ala mera hora mujauamaauaju...en fin aqui unos de los casi 2 ultimos cap.----------de simplemente te amo...

Gracias por todos los comentarios, y disculpen que no los conteste...pero no hay tiempo...de todas Formas para los otros con gusto les contesto...

Graciassssssssssssssssssss

Naruto no me pertenece ...esta fabulosa obra es del Kishimoto Sama...que si a si fuera...jajaja Naruto y Sasuke ya habrian peleado...jojojojoj

**Sombras, Un lo siento¿La amas?**

La llegada a konoha fue de lo mas divertida posible para los 4 chicos, nadie se imaginaba que cuando hay mucha felicidad siempre hay algo que la puede entorpecerla, naru y sasuke estaban felices por estas juntos y mas por haber compartido una noche como pareja, mientras sai y sakura al parecer se habían convertido en buenos amigos.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Itachi: soporta izumi ya casi llegamos a Konoha

La mencionada se encontraba en la espalda del mayor de los Uchihas, se encontraba tosiendo y escupiendo sangre, susurrando frases sin sentido.

Izumi: cof cof…………………….mama……. no vayas…………por favor……..mama…………por que……..mama…………….no quiero…………..mami………..mami……………-deliraba -

Ayumi: -miraba la escena expectante podía notar la mirada de Itachi sumamente desesperada y por primera vez vio lagrimas asomarse en los ojos negros de el-

Itachi: -corría a toda velocidad, en toda su vida nunca había sentido miedo, pero siempre hay una primera vez y esta era la indicada –

Izumi: Lo siento………………itachi………..-decía con una mirada dulce- lo siento…..

Chico 2: itachi sama que podemos hacer, ella se esforzó por curarnos, si eso no hubiera pasado de seguro el veneno no…….

Itachi: no es el momento para sentirse culpables es mejor movernos mas rápido

Ayumi: itachi san…………su brazo esta sangrando paremos para que pueda cambiar las vendas

Itachi: no sigamos…….-viendo a izumi- aguanta

Ayumi: itachi san –observando como el mencionada corría a toda la velocidad que podia, mientras solo miraba a Izumi, ella recordó lo que antes había pasado para llegar a esta situación-

Flash Back

Itachi: han entendido esta es nuestra misión ustedes dos –señalando a izumi y ayumi- deben quedarse en este claro del bosque si la lucha se torna dura bajaremos nuestro chakra a un mínimo nivel eso será la señal que las necesitamos entendieron

Izumi: QUEEEEEEE me niego –negando con los brazos-

Itachi: izumi es una orden –vena-

Izumi: como quieras –mueca de enojo y caminando a una piedra-

Ayumi: esta bien itachi san nosotros estaremos aquí esperando

Sin más todos los shinobis salieron de donde estaban dejando a las dos chicas solas y con un silencio un poco incomodo para ambas.

Izumi: etto………ehhh….y como has estado

Ayumi: bien –contesto cortantemente-

Izumi: ahh y dime como es que….

Ayumi: podría decirme cual es la relación que tiene con Itachi san –mirándole desafiantemente-

Izumi: no se que te refieres –con signos de interrogación-

Ayumi: si lo sabe Izumi san, porque cuando estamos el y yo usted siempre se pone celosa o trata de llamar su atención –con mirada un poco enojada-

Izumi: jajaja ajajaja que mosca te ha picado Ayumi, de verdad crees que me pondría celosa por el baka de Uchiha

Ayumi: el no es un baka…………..el es……….un chico muy inteligente y…

Izumi: y un genio y blablablabla todos dicen eso pero la verdad aquí entre nos –con aires de conficialidad- itachi es un hentai

Ayumi: QUEEEEEEEE

Izumi: si te contare….

De repente unas explosiones interrumpieron la platica tan entretenida que tenían las chicas, notando como habían bajado su chakra las dos se dispusieron a partir , saltaron por lo árboles para encontrarse con una escena un poco difícil para el escuadrón 7 Anbu, dos de los shinobis se encontraban tirados escupiendo sangre, y los otros 2 los protegían de la avalancha de kunais que caían sobre ellos, mientras el capitán peleaba con 3 adversarios, digno del próximo dirigente del clan Uchiha, cuando se percataron las dos kunoichis se dispusieron a realizar su arte curativo. Mientras con itachi que no se había percatado que iba a ser golpeado por otro ninja que se encontraba estratégicamente escondido, logro herirlo pero cuando le iba a dar el golpe final con un kunai, algo lo mando a volar

: Que demonios –limpiándose la sangre que escurría de la boca-

Izumi: vaya……..no aguantas una patadita –limpiándose la herida del kunai que fue intersectado por ella en lugar de llegar a Itachi-

: entupida mocosa

Izumi: a quien le dices mocosa, invencil –vena-

Itachi: que haces aquí, tu deber es curar a……

Izumi: uchiha te habrían matado si no te cubro, me debes por lo menos las gracias

Itachi: no pedí tu ayuda………..-le dijo esto enojado-

: Jaja jaja crees poder vencerme mujer…………pareces muy débil

Izumi: -mega vena- sa…….. ¿quien sabe?...

: Que dijiste –lanzándose contra Izumi, empezando una lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo-

La lucha se ponía mas intensa, pero la visibilidad no era buena ya que cuando Izumi golpeaba el suelo levantaba una cantidad enorme de polvo (himeno: eso lo tiene de Tsunade……….imaginen su fuerza).

Izumi: mmm………..que tal……entupido ahora crees que soy débil

: maldita – con enojo- Técnica de explosión –originando una explosión que hizo que la parte donde se encontraban Izumi y el sujeto con el que peleaba Izumi cayeran al vació, pero ese no era el problema , el problema era que mientras caían uno de los enemigos lanzo una lluvia de kunais que fueron a parar al hombre que había hecho la explosión , dejando a su amigo muerto, mientras Izumi caía empezó a notar que su cuerpo no se movía, itachi se lanzo al vació para poder atraparla, lográndolo.

Itachi: creo que debes ponerte a dieta izumi

Izumi: -vena- me has dicho gorda………no necesito TU ayuda

Itachi: no te muevas que nos vamos a caer –sujetándola más por la cintura haciendo que ella solo atinara a sujetarse de su cuello-

Izumi: -notando el vació que se encontraba debajo de sus pies, logrando sentir miedo, haciéndola aferrarse a itachi inconcientemente, y el notándolo solo atino a sonrojarse-

Itachi: …………vaya no pensé que te asustara estar en esta situación

Izumi: no tengo miedo idiota –volviendo a mover bruscamente, al hacerlo algo cayo en la cara de Izumi y era nada menos que sangre ¿pero de quien? Al subir la mirada pudo notar que el brazo de Itachi sangraba mucho- tu brazo……

Itachi: no es nada…….uno de los idotas me tomo desprevino –haciendo una mueca de dolor-

Izumi: …………Itachi

Itachi: vaya es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre………….que situación tan extraña –dijo esto sonriendo-

Izumi: ahh como digas –sonrojada-

Ayumi: itachi san esta bien

Itachi: si necesitamos que nos ayuden a subir

Izumi: cof cof – tosiendo- cof cof

Itachi: te sientes bien

Izumi: si es solo el polvo –Izumi prefirió no decir que su cuerpo no respondía bien, que estaba empezando a sentir la vista nublada, que su temperatura estaba subiendo-

Ayumi: aguante un poco más Itachi san

Los dos lograron salir del acantilado que se había formado, cansados, cuando subieron la situación no era buena, dos de sus amigos estaban realmente mal, Ayumi no podia curarlos con su chakra, mientras los otros 2 ninjas solo atinaban a mojarlos con paños de agua.

Ayumi: lo siento no puedo sacar el veneno

Izumi: -acercándose a los 2 shinobis heridos – bien es hora de mi trabajo –izumi se quito los lazos de su cabello haciéndolo caer libremente- es hora de poner en practica mi técnica secreta –decía alegremente- Dragón blanco

Los dos listones tomaron forma de una dragón cubriendo a los heridos haciendo que el chakra de izumi tomara un color blanco y logrando así casar en veneno con una presición y rapidez magnifica mientras esto ocurría sus heridas eran sanadas. Los dos ninjas que fueron heridos abrieron los ojos poco a poco.

Ayumi: sorprendente……….-mientras colocaba una venda en su brazo de itachi-

Itachi: ella es muy fuerte más de lo que ella misma cree –volteando-

Ayumi: itachi san…………

Chico 2: Izumi san que ocurre

Itachi: -cuando este volteo solo logro ver como caía el cuerpo de izumi-

Chico 4: izumi san……

Izumi: -solo atinaba a escuchar, vei todo borroso-

Itachi: -poniéndose de pie corrió a donde se encontraba junto con ayumi-

Chico 1: que es lo que tiene ayumi

Ayumi: al parecer un kunai la hirió –señalando la herida de la cara-

Itachi: -recordó que aquel kunai iba para el-

Ayumi: al parecer es el mismo veneno que tenían los nuestros pero en mayor cantidad

Chico 4: puedes extraerlo

Ayumi: -solo negó con la cabeza-

Itachi: -solo atino a acercase a izumi-

Izumi: -sus ojos estaban vacíos, mientras por la boca salía sangre-

Itachi: baka solo causando problemas –cargándola mientras le decía esto- hay que movernos, los que están bien carguen a los heridos

Ayumi: itachi san su brazo esta mal herido –acercándose a el y tratando de curarlo-

Itachi: esto no es nada, vamonos

Fin del Flash Back

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Los 4 shinobis se encontraban mostrando el "Agua Sagrada" al Hokage de la aldea, contándole la aventura muy animadamente………..

Naru: jaja jaja Otto san hubieras visto la cara de Sasuke cuando se cayo el puente jajá

Sasuke: no es verdad

Naru: si es verdad………jajajaj

Sakura: no creo que sea buena idea molestar a sasuke kun naru

Naru: pero es divertido jojojojojojo

Sai: naru chan…………creo eso es de niños

Naru¿nani? No es verdad –con mueca de disgusto y volteando al lado contrario de sai- sai tonto

Sakura: calma calma……………

Sasuke: no se como puedo soportarte –decía-

Yondaime: jaja ahh jóvenes parece que se han divertido mucho………..-la conversación era entretenida pero esto fue interrumpido por uno de los asistentes de Hokage-

Ninja: Hokage Sama………-tomando aire- ….tenemos problemas

Yondaime: que pasa

Ninja: se trata de su hija Hokage Sama……..

Yondaime: -al escuchar esto se sorprendió al igual que los presentes- habla que pasa

Ninja: Izumi Sama viene muy mal, al parecer se complico todo y ella tanto como Itachi vienen en muy malas condiciones, Tsunade Sama se esta encargando de Izumi Sama, ella me pidió que viniera por usted

Yondaime: bien vamos -Todos se dirigieron al hospital de konoha-

Naru: Otto san…………….-notando la mirada de su padre muy preocupada

A la llegada al hospital fueron interceptados por Tsunade, ella les comento lo que había pasado, les decía que el veneno que tenia Izumi en el cuerpo era uno muy poderoso y efectivo que regularmente se usaba para eliminar a los oponentes cuando este usaba su máximo poder causando que el veneno afectara los órganos internos, la única manera de poder salvarla era traer una planta medicinal que crecía a un día de la aldea pero que tenían que ir a lo máximo en 5 horas que si a ese tiempo no llegaban lo mas probable es que ella moriría.

Yondaime: bien iré yo

Ninja: Hokage Sama perdone pero usted no puede salir de la aldea

Yondaime: COMO, ES MI HIJA DEBO DE IR

Naru: ……….-era la primera vez que veía a su padre tal alterado-

Ninja: lo siento Hokage sama

Tsunade: cálmate, eres el dirigente de esta aldeas no puedes salir a la ligera

Yondaime: ………………..-guardaba silencio- entonces que hago………..yo

: Yo iré –todos voltearon a ver de quien era la voz-

Sasuke: nii san

Itachi: yo iré por esa planta

Tsunade: no puedes, tu brazo esta muy lastimado, además que tu también tienes un poco de ese veneno, no en la misma cantidad que Izumi…….

Itachi: NO ……….iré yo ……….Izumi es …….es……-pero no puedo terminar ya que empezó a caer-

Ayumi: itachi san…………..-tomándolo del brazo para que se recargara en ella- será mejor que descanse…………….

: Bueno como el no puedo yo iré

Itachi: Sasori de la Arena

Sasori: vaya……..hace mucho que no te veía Uchiha Itachi –el ambiente era tenso, demasiado-

Yondaime: gracias a ambos por preocuparse por mi hija –reverencia- de verdad gracias, Itachi kun será mejor que descanses………….tu familia debe estar preocupada por ti además de esta linda jovencita –guiñándole un ojo a Ayumi haciéndola sonrojar-

Sasori: bien llegare en menos de 5 horas no dejare que Izumi muera

Itachi:…………-veía todo con sumo cuidado, sentía celos, rabia, impotencia, tras el gran ventanal se encontraba Izumi con muchos tubos, respirando muy débilmente, mientras de vez en cuando escupía sangre-

Itachi: -siendo llevado por Ayumi- ………. ¿por que?

Sasori¿Por qué? Simple……… –sonriendo- la Amo

Itachi: -se quedo en shock- …………

Sasori: nos vemos Uchiha Itachi

Mientras una conversación un poco tensa era protagonizada por Gaara y Sasuke.

Sasuke¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Gaara: acompañar a naru chan Uchiha

Sasuke: no tienes por que, ella me tiene a mí

Gaara: no escucho que ella me halla dicho que me vaya

Sasuke: -enojado- naru dile que se vaya – como no obtuvo respuesta volteo y vio a una naru muy triste consolando al que llamaba padre- naru………Gaara dejemos esto por hoy…………

Gaara: -viendo la misma escena- concuerdo contigo –ambos partieron para dejar a padre e hija solos-

Naru: Otto san te encuentras bien

Yondaime: si naru –viendo la cara preocupada de naruto- yo………..pensé que esto jamás ocurriría

Naru: Otto san somos ninjas esto podría ocurrir

Yondaime: eso lo se………pero…………….Izumi………no pensé que a ella le pasara

Naru: Otto san

Yondaime: jamás pensé que alguna vez pudiera perderla, ella siempre ha sido fuerte y sin darme cuenta puse toda mi preocupación en ti…………….jamás vi que mi pequeña Izumi fuera tan delicada…………..mi pequeña Izumi…………..mi pequeña………..sabes Naru……………

Naru: …………otto san

Yondaime: Izumi siempre se ha hecho la más fuerte, cuando tu madre murió ella no lloro o nunca la vi llorar, al día siguiente de la muerte de Hiromi……………..Izumi me esperaba con el desayuno listo, sonriéndome y diciéndome…………..vas a llegar tarde papa………..yo cuidare a na chan……..con una hermosa sonrisa que me recordaba a tu madre…………………siempre pensé que a ella nunca le pasaría nada………

Naru: ……….veras que todo saldrá bien……..

Yondaime: eso espero……………………

Ninja: Hokage Sama………..el consejo lo necesita

Yondaime: …………….. OK

Naru: yo me quedo Otto san si pasa algo iré a avisarte

Yondaime: -sonriendo en son de afirmación-

Sin más yondaime se retiro, dejando a una naru muy preocupada, sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Tsunade: no te preocupes veras que se pondrá bien……….

Naru: tsunade obaa chan…………..

Tsunade: Izumi es fuerte

Naru: eso lo se, pero me pregunto si Otto san……….

Tsunade: entiéndelo naru, cuando Hiromi murió el fue quien mas resintió, se encontraba solo con 2 niñas pequeñas era el nuevo dirigente de la aldea…………….

Naru: ne tsunade obaa chan

Tsunade: dime

Naru¿Quién me cuidado de pequeña?

Tsunade: digamos que Izumi se auto clamo tu madre………..ella dejo muchas diversiones por cuidarte, en lugar de jugar con niñas de su edad, prefería quedarse en casa a limpiarla, cuidarte y esperar a tu padre con la cena, se ha esforzado para no preocupar nunca a su padre ni a ti

Naru: entiendo……………….Izumi nee chan es sorprende

**00000000000000000000000000**

Las nubes era magnificas, los árboles eran verdes una pequeña se encontraba subida en la copa de un árbol de manzanas.

Naru: Izumi nee chan, bájate puedes caer y lastimarte…………ya no quiero esa manzana –decía una naru de 3 años-

Izumi. Ahh calma ya casi –decía una izumi de 8 años, mientras la rama crujía-

Naru: cuidadooooooooooooooo

Izumi: ittai…………..dolió

Naru: estas bien izumi nee chan

Izumi: si……….

: Niña dobe bájate que pesas

Izumi: -vena- a quien llamas dobe………

: A ti, mira que no fijarte y caer encima de la gente

Izumi: ahhhhhhhhhhh –a si es izumi cayo encima de un niño de su edad, de ojos y cabello negro con el logo Uchiha- lo siento………

: vaya por lo menos tienes educación... estas bien –sonriéndole a un pequeño de 3 años-

: Si Itachi nii chan – todo sucio-

Itachi: que bien……….estas todo sucio por culpa de esta niña dobe –señalando a izumi en tono reprobatorio-

Izumi: -con gotitas- ………

Naru: Izumi nee chan no es dobe………..solo es un poco lenta -decía esto con suma inocencia-

Izumi: -gota- ne na chan mejor no digas nada

Itachi: jaja jaja jaja mira hasta esa niña te dice lenta

Izumi: NO TE RIAS……………..ya veras mocoso………..-ruidos extraños-

Sasuke: tengo hambre Itachi nii chan

Naru¿quieres comer manzanas con nosotras?

Sasuke: siiiiiiiiiiiii

Naru: comamos manzanas

Sasuke: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Naru: pero antes hay que lavarlas

Sasuke: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii –sin mas los 2 pequeños tomaron las manzanas regadas y se dispusieron a lavarlas en el pequeño riachuelo que se encontraba delante del árbol-

Izumi: no espera te acompaño –pero fue detenida por un brazo-

Itachi: déjalos

Izumi: -quitando la mano de Itachi bruscamente- suéltame………….. Tu…………..ehh……….a todo esto como es que dijiestes que te llamas………….-caída estilo anime por parte de Itachi-

Itachi: jamás lo dije dobe me llamo Uchiha Itachi –con superioridad-

Izumi: eres un Uchiha……………..

Itachi: si algún problema…………

Izumi: no………….da igual…………….

Itachi: haber dame tu brazo……….-dijo en son de orden-

Izumi¿para que?

Itachi: te lastimaste cuando caíste dobe

Izumi: -vena- no gracias…….mi………-pero no termino por que Itachi le ponía su pañuelo para que dejara de sangrar-

Itachi: eres muy testaruda………..izumi

Izumi: ahhhhhh quien te dio permiso para llamarme por mi nombre…………

Itachi: -solo sonrió dulcemente haciendo que Izumi se sonrojara-

Naru: izumi nee chan mira –mostrando un pequeño insecto verde brillante- sasuke kun lo atrapo para mi

Sasuke: -sonrisa- que bueno que te gusto naru chan

Naru: gracias sasuke kun –sonrisa-

Sasuke: -sonrojo- de nada

Naru: comamos manzanas wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Los 4 pequeños se sentaron en el pasto y empezaron a comer manzanas muy alegremente la tarde paso y los 4 niños se despidieron.

Naru: sasuke kun, mañana jugaremos juntos

Sasuke: si, a si atraparemos mas insectos

Naru: me parece bien

Izumi: me niego ……………no soporto a ese –señalando a itachi-

Itachi: ohh me tienes miedo –desafiándola-

Izumi: -vena- QUE DIJISTES

Itachi: lo que oistes –los dos se echaban rayitos-

Naru: sasuke kun…………….

Sasuke: que naru chan

Naru: verdad que cuando seamos grandes………..me regalaras mas insectos por que serás mi novio

Sasuke: mmmmmm…….creo que si –dijo pensativamente- solo si somos novios –sonrisa tierna-

Izumi: me niego –abrazando a naru- mi linda, bella, preciosa, hermosa, hermanita no será nada de ese Uchiha Chibi –señalando a sasuke-

Itachi: -vena- ahhhhhhh –tomándole la mano a sasuke- pues mi hermano no tiene tan malos gustos para estar con tu hermana –nuevamente rayitos por parte de ambos-

Naru: pero sasuke kun me dijo……….

Izumi: nada nada………….

Sasuke: pero yo….

Itachi: vamonos……..-los chicos partieron no si antes decirle a Izumi a todo pulmón- ADIOS IZUMI DOBE

Izumi: IDOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Mientras el sol se ocultaba una persona de unos 21 años se encontraba parada viendo la escena antes descrita.

Izumi: vaya no recordaba eso…………-sonriendo- ese Idiota de Uchiha

: has crecido mucho mi princesita

Izumi: -al escuchar esa palabra volteo y con sorpresa encontró a su………..- madre

Hiromi: -sonriendo calidamente- ha pasado mucho tiempo mi pequeña princesa

Izumi: mama……….-corriendo a abrazarla mientras lloraba- mama te extrañe

Hiromi: -solo acariciaba su pelo con ternura- yo también mi princesa

Izumi: mama………..yo

Hiromi: Izumi….-cogiendole el rostro, para que se miraran directamente – debes ser fuerte para que puedas despertar

Izumi: yo………no quiero……………aquí estas tu –decía mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho- yo quiero quedarme contigo

Hiromi: no puedes, hay gente que te esta esperando

Izumi: no lo creo…….yo

Hiromi: y tu padre

Izumi: tiene a na chan………

Hiromi: y naru chan

Izumi: tiene a Uchiha Chibi

Hiromi: e Itachi

Izumi: -roja- el…………

Hiromi: izumi –decía seriamente- no puedes quedarte conmigo

Izumi: por que no mama

Hiromi: por que aun no es tu tiempo, tienes muchas cosas por hacer, tienes que decirle a esa personita lo que sientes, debes vivir

Izumi: yo……

Hiromi: vive…………..es hora de que vivas……………-sonrisa-

Un destello cubrió todo, mientras la imagen de la madre de Izumi desaparecía, mientras ella gritaba su nombre…………

Izumi: mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –despertando súbitamente-

Yondaime: -abrazándola- despertases……………….Izumi………

Izumi: Otto san…….

Naru: izumi nee chan, me alegra que despertaras………….-limpiándose las pequeña lagrimas que aun tenia en le rostro-

Izumi: na chan

Jiraya: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh mi preciosa princesita……………-aventando a yondaime y abrasándola- si hubiera estado aquí

Izumi: abuelo………….

Tsunade: -jalándolo de las orejas- quítate baka

Izumi: abuela……………….

Tsunade: parece que estas mejor…………-sonrisa- me alegro………..descansa

Izumi: hai…………gracias a todos –sin mas cerro los ojos-

Había pasado más de 1 semana desde que Izumi había despertado, mientras ella solo se rozaba los labios, aun recordando lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Naru: ne izumi nee chan para que querías que comprara un cesto de frutas

Izumi: bueno –sonrojo- jejejej –sin mas se levanto-

Naru: no deberías hacer eso –dijo reprovatoriamente-

Izumi: ayúdame no tardo……….me sustituyes –con carita de angelito-

Naru: -gota- no tengo más remedio…………..apúrate

Izumi: OK –sin mas nuestra chica partió alegremente con la cesta de frutas, se la daría y le diría que ella estaba enamorada de el- Ita…………….-pero al abrir la puerta de la habitación del hospital se encontró con un escena que la dejo estática Uchiha Itachi se estaba besando con Ayumi-

Itachi: Izumi………….

Izumi: yo………………….-dejando la cesta de frutas- jaja –sonreía tontamente- que bueno que te hayas recuperado………….bueno ………

Itachi: izumi……………

Izumi: lamento haber interrumpido –decía tontamente-

Itachi: ………….- no sabia que hacer, ella había desaparecido-

Ayumi: yo………….itachi san yo………….

Itachi: ayumi podrías dejarme solo

Ayumi: pero……….

Itachi: quiero descansar –decía esto lo más fríamente posible-

Ayumi: yo…………quiero entenderlo itachi san………de verdad………..por que………..por que no intenta hablar conmigo

Itachi: -solo escuchaba-

Ayumi: yo………no entiendo usted arriesgo mucho por ella……..usted solo le sonríe a ella…………usted no se a dado cuenta pero ella …………..

Itachi: que estas diciendo Ayumi …………

Ayumi: ………….. ¿La ama?

Itachi: -desconcertado por la pregunta – yo……………..

Ayumi: ama a Izumi san………..

Itachi: quiero descansar……………..

Ayumi: -salio de la habitación cerrándola pequeñas lagrimas surcaban su rostro mientras susurraba- te odio Izumi Uzumaki

Los pasillos eran borrosos, tal vez era por el agua salada que cubría su mirada, los pasillos eran largos, corría sin sentido, corría lo mas que podía, quería borrar esa escena antes vista, mientras sin notarlo choco con una persona.

Izumi: lo siento yo……..

Sasori: izumi chan………..que bueno que este bien…………te ocurre algo

Izumi: yo………..-secándose las lagrimas-

Sasori: izumi chan –secándole las lágrimas con su mano- no sabes mentir

Izumi: yo…………yo………..

Sasori: no importa, ven regresemos

Izumi: hai

Que había pasado es lo que surcaba por su cabeza, que había pasado en tan pocas horas, acaso el había jugado y bromeado la noche anterior, que había pasado……………. ¿Que?

Continuara…………………………

Yochi quedo triste no es a si, joojojo bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por todos sus comentarios de verdad.

"**Parodiando con Naruto"**

Himeno: uyyyyyyyyy que se me hace que todo se trabo

Naruto: por que lo dices himeno

Himeno: por que……..el dobe de itachi ya la regó………….

Itachi: no se de que hablas

Himeno: hazte el tonto

Itachi: no me insultes……………no por que seas la escritora………..

Himeno: sin amenazas ehhh mas respeto

Sasuke: que pasa –mirando a himeno e itachi lanzándose rallitos-

Naruto: parece que se han peleado………..déjalos son problemas de pareja

Himeno: pareja de este –señalando a itachi-

Itachi: ni loco

Himeno: aja será por que ya tienes a I-zu-mi

Itachi: -rojo- pero que demonios dices yo de Izumi……….yo

Izumi: que paso…………ahhhhhhhhhhhh –señalando a naruto – te pareces a mi hermana naru

Todos: -con gotas-

Naruto: jajaj no que va…………

Izumi: mmmmmmmm juraría que eres como mi hermana

Himeno: itachi

Itachi: dime

Himeno: -susurrándole al oído- será mejor que te la lleves

Itachi: si no hay de otra –cargando a izumi-

Izumi: pero que haces idiota, suéltame –saliendo los dos-

Himeno: uff que bueno casi nos descubre

Naruto: pues si jejejeje

Sasuke: de que te ríes dobe

Naruto: es que seremos parientes sasuke

Sasuke: mmmm……….

Himeno: jajaja si verdad igual y los vuelven tíos

N/S : queeeeeeee

Himeno: jjaj nada nada……….nos vemos……cuídense

Próximo Capitulo

**Invoca a Kyuuby**


	10. Invoca a Kyuuby

Bueno...creo que me tarde ...jaja perdón...lo que pasa es que tengo deveres hjajaj y como todo lo dejo ala mera hora no habia podido subir los capitulos...bueno aqui el 10...

Naruto no me pertenece es de Kishimoto sama...si asi fuera...yo supieran quien es lider de los Akatsuki...Nos Vemos

**Invoca A Kyuuby**

_Te amo………Izumi……._

Izumi: te amo……ka?...idiota…… idiota…………….te amo mis narices…..te amo…y besa a otra…………………ahhhh……yo…….yo……….

Naru: izumi nee chan la comida esta lista……..

Izumi: aaaaaaaaaaaa me espantastes

Naru:….jaaj si ya me di cuenta…..

Izumi: na chan ……

Naru: dime………

Izumi: ………yo quería saber algo………tu y uchiha chibi han………

Naru: -con muchas gotas y pensado: "mierda, mierda, mierdaaaaaaaaa sabrá que sasuke y yo hemos estados juntos como pareja nooooooooooooo"- dime

Izumi: …..sabes si Itachi ya salio del hospital

Naru: aaa eso si ya salio - suspiro de alivio- bueno la comida esta lista solo te esperamos….

Izumi: no tardo si….

La recuperación de izumi era favorable ya había salido del hospital a si que regreso a casa junto con naru, por orden de su padre y lagrimas de un exagerado Jiraiya. Mas bien fue obligada a quedarse, aun tenia presente esa escena, itachi besando a ayumi, tal vez había sido un sueño, tal vez esas palabras nunca salieron de su boca, tal vez ella las alucino con la medicina, desde entonces no sabia nada de el, y el al parecer no intentaba saber nada de ella, se encontraba triste.

Jiraiya: ahhhhhh mi hermosa florecita del campo ya estas bien –abrazándola-

Izumi: -con gota- si abuelo ya estoy bien, pero……..

Jiraiya: nada debes comer, debes descansar, debes –pero no pudo terminar un golpe lo había estampado-

Tsunade: cállate, déjala que se siente para que vea lo que hemos preparado…….idiota

Naru: tataran

Izumi: ramen –baba-

Naru: yo lo hice para ti , espero que te guste –mirada iluminada-

Izumi: de verdad, lo probare –empezó a comer el ramen-

Naru: como salio

Izumi: mch bemsno –con ramen en la boca-

Naru: que

Izumi: -pasando el ramen- dije que muy bueno

Naru: que bueno

Izumi: por cierto padre ya le informates a na chan sobre el ritual

Naru: culsts risyansl?-con ramen de Nuevo en la boca-

Yondaime: -gota- nofusne – mas ramen en la boca-

Izumi: que

Naru: dije que cual ritual

Yondaime: dije que no –pose seria- bien naru como es sabido eres la miko del kyuuby en la primera misión trajeron el agua sagrada, la misión de izumi era traer una tinta especial……..todo esta listo para invocar al Kyuuby

Naru: invocarlo………yo

Tsunade: a si es…….es el tiempo para invocarlo y sellarlo con los tesoros sagrados

Jiraiya: pero no preocupes mi florecita seguro y lo logras a la primera…..Sai se encargara de formar el sello con los …..

Tsunade: bueno dejemos de hablar de eso ………..- pero fueron interrumpidos por un toc toc- voy a ver

: Perdón interrumpo

Izumi: sasori senpai

Sasori: me alegra que estés bien…….-sonrisa-

Yondaime: gracias por traer la medicina sasori kun

Sasori: no es nada……por izumi haría lo que fuera –la aludida estaba completamente roja-

Naru: ahh y gaara chan

Sasori: tubo que adelantarse con el Kazekage ……mmm toma me dejo esto para ti –entregándole una carta-

Naru: para mí………bueno yo……

Tsunade: ve a leerla a tu habitación –naru obedeció-

En la habitación de naru, ella leía lo que decía con sumo cuidado……..

_Naru_

_Gracias por ser lo mas sincera, es algo que siempre me ha gustado de ti, yo te estuve esperando todo este tiempo desde que fuiste a mi aldea cuando tenias 12 años, yo me enamore de ti de verdad, pero algo es sabido no puedo competir con tus propios sentimientos, es algo que debo admitir, pero me alegro que seas feliz, espero algún día encontrar a alguien que me ame como tu amas a ese Uchiha……._

_Tu admirador numero uno_

_Sabaku no Gaara._

Naru: …….Gaara……-recordando-

Flash back

Naru: sasuke….ayúdame….ayúdame que debo tener todo listo para cuando izumi nee chan vuelva –una desesperada naru corría por toda la casa con un delantal, plumero y todas la cosas que se usan para hacer el aseo-

Sasuke: ya voy….ya voy

Naru: ahhh date prisa baka

Sasuke: usuratonkachi……me debes una……..no más bien mas te vale que pienses como es que me la vas a pagar

Naru: bueno si nos apuramos…….mmmm puede que….

Sasuke: puede que¿Qué?

Naru: -acercándose a su oído y hablándole seductoramente- puede que te muestre mi habitación……..sasuke

Sasuke: -tragando saliva- naruto………- sin mas el sasuke se movió a toda velocidad y en menos de media hora todo estaba terminado-

Naru: -gota- vaya sasuke si que quieres ver mi habitación

Sasuke:- con la respiración entrecortada- ……..

Naru: vamos –tomándole – mi habitación es esa…….jjajaj espero que no este muy desordenada

Sasuke: pues siendo tu habitación creo que ya se lo que me espero

Naru: que no escuche eso –ofendida-

Sasuke: -al entrar vio una habitación muy femenina, ordenada, limpia, algo que jamás se espero de naruto ni en un millón de años- vaya …….

Naru: aja de seguro pensaste que esta desordenada……..jajá jajá

Sasuke: -con gota- sin comentarios usuratonkachi

Naru: bueno bueno pues pasa…

Sasuke: esta bien – se sentó en la cama de la ahora habitación de naruto, notando algo que salía de unos de los cajones de color rojo- y esto que es –jalándolo-

Naru: noooooooooo –tarde muy tarde en la mano de sasuke se encontraba un sostén de color rojo con encajes de color negro- jejeje bueno yo….

Sasuke: -rojo- ……yo……no quise

Naru: bueno de todas formas lo ibas a ver –sonriendo-

Sasuke: que dijiste …….

Naru: dije que de todas formas lo ibas a ver, solo que era una sorpresa….

Sasuke: -en shock-

Naru: que pasa no te gusta –preguntando inocentemente- mmmm Tsunade me lo regalo…..yo de eso no se…….pero es lindo no –enseñando el sostén con muchas florecitas a su alrededor-

Sasuke: -aun es shock-

Naru: bueno di algo……..

Sasuke: -saliendo del shock- por que coño me dices eso naruto……..

Naru: pero que tiene, solo dije la verdad

Sasuke: como digas….

Naru: aaa espera se me olvido apagar algo que deje en la estufa no tardo…

Dejando a sasuke solo, el por pura curiosidad empezó a fisgonear la habitación de su ahora novia-prometida-mujer (himeno: mmm a mi no me pregunte el autoproclamo a naruto de se modo) empezando por el tocador, encontrando de todo lo que regularmente tiene una chica perfume, lápiz labial, pintura, desmaquillante…….

Sasuke: mm…..no imagine que naruto se tomara su papel tan enserio –riendo-

En la paredes pudo ver una repisa con varias fotos desde su padre, hermana, abuelo, y una de el……

Sasuke: baka……-sonrojado-

Pero hubo que una que le llamo mucho la atención, en esa imagen se encontraba una mujer mas o menos de unos 26 años igual a naru solo que esta tenia el pelo blanco y unos ojos negros, en ella aparecían dos personas mas, una niña de por lo menos 5 años y a una bebe de ojos azules…….

Sasuke: supongo que esta mujer fue tu madre usuratonkachi………era muy linda

Mientras el seguía con su ardua tarea de inspeccionar la habitación de naru, ella apagaba lo que estaba apunto de derramarse…….

Naru: ahhh que bueno que no se tiro…..bueno será mejor que regrese con sasuke jejeje espero que ………..-rojo ante sus pensamientos pervertidos (himeno: aja ya tengo algo para molestar a naruto muajaumaujaja-risa malévola-) pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por unos toquidos a la puerta…….

Naru: ya voy…….gaara –con sorpresa-

Gaara: puedo pasar naru chan

Naru: bueno no se………-mientras naru pensaba: mierda si ve que sasuke esta aquí y le dice a mi padre, oooo noooooooo …..

Gaara: debo decirte algo……..

Naru: pasa rápido gaara…….-gaara entro- bueno que me quieres decir gaara…….

Gaara: yo…………yo………-gaara tomo a naru y la beso-

Sasuke: usuratonc…….-no termino ya que la escena no lo dejo, a si es, su naru se estaba besando con gaara-

Naru: -soltándose de gaara- sasuke no es lo que piensas ……..

Sasuke: -serio- será mejor que me vaya

Naru: sasuke no ………-no pudo sasuke se había ido-

Gaara: yo……….naru

Naru: -sin darle la cara saliendo de la casa para alcanzar a sasuke- lo siento

Gaara: naru……..-entendió ese lo siento era por que no correspondía sus sentimientos, vio a naru salir a toda velocidad-

Fin del flash Back

Naru: jjje ese sasuke……..es un celoso –riendo- me costo mucho contentarlo –digamos que naru había perdido otro hermoso conjunto de lencería roto por el kunai de cierto Uchiha-

En otro lugar cerca de un parque dentro de konoha una pareja hablaba de cosas sin importancia………

Sasori: y que me dices, seria muy bueno que vinieras conmigo……..

Izumi: no lo se sasori senpai con todo esto que paso, dudo mucho que mi padre y mi abuelo me dejen salir de la aldea , por el momento, y mas sabiendo que naru invocara a kyuuby sama…….

Sasori: bueno tienes razón………..ya se en cuanto el kyuuby sea convocado me darás tu respuesta…..

Izumi: me parece bien……….

Sasori: bueno será mejor que te lleve a casa no vaya a ser que decaigas…..

Izumi: no sea exagerado sasori senpai

Sasori: izumi

Izumi: dígame

Sasori: deja de decirme sasori senpai……..dime solo sasori y háblame de tu

Izumi: pero………

Sasori: nada………haber dime sa-so-ri

Izumi: sasori……

Sasori: vez como no te cuesta nada……..-sonriendo-

Izumi: -sonriendo- ya vi que no sasori……..

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

El día era el indicado, la mañana era un poco densa, había lluvia ese día, el día de la invocación había llegado, todos esperaban que el Kyuuby bajara para proteger a la aldea de la hoja…….

Sai: lista miko sama

Naru: eso creo……..

Yondaime: nos encontramos aquí reunidos para poder ver al gran Kyuuby –mientras se escuchaba una gran multitud de aldeanos dándole porras a naru- es hora para comenzar con el ritual

Sai: bien es hora………

Jiraiya: entendido

Naru: OK –decía muy alegremente-

Sai: solo quédese en el circulo y ……….trate de repetir una oración pura…

Naru: una oración pura?

Sai: usted sabe a lo que me refiero

Naru: no sai yo no se –tarde el chakra que ahora se manejaba no dejo que le digiera que no sabia, las dos personas que manejaban ese chakra eran su abuelo y sai, en su cuerpo se podía ver un seño que era conocido para el, a si es el sello de los 4 elementos que contenía al Kyuuby en su mundo, ahora se encontraba en su vientre siendo pintado por su propio padre que le había explicado que el agua sagrada era para hacer una tinta sagrada para contener al Kyuuby dentro de ella, para esa tinta se requería una especia de barra de tinta sagrada que tenia que ser robada esa era la tarea de el escuadrón 7, la tarea de naru era solo dar una plegaria pura pero que clase de plegaria era la tenia que hacer……..

Sai: ahora naru chan hazlo……..

Naru: pero………..yo……………..Kyuuby …….yo………fusiónate conmigo……..

Una luz cubrió toda Konoha, poco a poco la luz fue desapareciendo ……..

Sasuke: naru…..

Naru: -la mencionada se encontraba tirada en el piso del gran circulo de chakra que en ese momento de desvanecía, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos- ……sasuke

Yondaime: estas bien naru

Naru: papa

Sai: naru chan como esta

Naru: sai bien…….creo

Izumi: pudiste conseguirlo

Naru: no lo se……….

Jiraiya: parece que no………..-silencio por todos- bueno naru ……

Naru: yo…….-lagrimas querían salir de su rostro que habia salido mal, acaso no era posible que pudiera hacer eso, todos se habían esforzado por lograr que ella lo invocara, de seguro todos la odiarían- yo soy una inútil

Izumi: -abrazándola- no digas eso na chan tu te esforzases……..-naru todavía lloraba mas-

Yondaime:-tocándole la cabeza- no te preocupes……….tu madre tampoco lo hizo bien a la primera……..-sonriéndole calidamente-

Tsunade: claro naru…..nadie ha podido invocarlo ……..

Naru: yo………yo……..-secándose las lagrimas-

Yondaime: sasuke kun podrías llevarla a la casa a que descanse……

Sasuke: si –tomando a naru de la mano- vamos

Naru: sasuke…….

Sai: bueno será mejor que descansemos……….ya lo intentaremos mas adelante…

Yondaime: izumi necesito hablar contigo……..

Izumi: si Hokage Sama – las dos personas mencionas se dirigieron a la oficina donde se inicio una conversación seria-

Yondaime: Sasori de la Arena me ha dicho que te ha propuesto algo……

Izumi: si…..y me pareció que podría ayudar a que los lazos de la Konoha y Arena pueden mejorar

Yondaime: pero sabes que es peligroso…….

Izumi: lo se, pero también que será bueno ……Hokage Sama….

Yondaime: Izumi –abrazándola-

Izumi: padre……….

Yondaime: ya lo has decidido …….

Izumi: si……..

Yondaime: ve con mucho cuidado en cuanto llegues me lo haces saber..

Izumi: no quiero que nadie lo sepa……..sabes que no me gustan las despedidas……………

Yondaime: entiendo

Izumi salio del despacho del Hokage y se topo con la persona que menos se esperaba. Enfrente de esta se encontraba un joven de su edad de cabello negros, y ojos rojos por el Sharingan que en ese momento lo tenia activado, ella solo atino a quedarse estática sin moverse, vei que el se le acercaba, solo noto como paso sin ni siquiera decirle algo, ella solo se quedo estática, escuchaba que los pasos del chico se encontraban a distancia, ella solo …

Izumi: Itachi……….-susurro-

Su habitación era oscura, oscura y desolada, tal y como ella se encontraba en esos momentos, no quería que nadie supiera que partiría a la Arena junto con Sasori a dar un curso de medicina, eso fortalecería los lazos aun mas que se tenían entre ambas aldeas, lo asía no solo por eso, si no por que quería olvidarlo y no espero encontrárselo justo antes de irse, ella se encontraba sola ya que naru habia salido con Uchiha Chibi ya que la primera se habia deprimido debía admitir que el Uchiha hacia lo posible para alegrar a su pequeña hermana, tal vez envidiaba a naru por ser correspondida………..Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien entraba en su habitación por la ventana que se encontraba en esos momentos abierta…….pero algo hizo que se sobre saltara…..

Izumi: quien anda ahí –podía notar la silueta de alguien no le distinguía por la oscuridad- mas le vale que salga de mi habitación si no quiere morir –decía esto segura y desafiante aunque en realidad se estaba muriendo del miedo-

:…………-la sombra solo atino a moverse-

Izumi: -se puso en posición de ataque cuando la sombra se acerco - ……..

: Sharinga – fue lo único que escucho Izumi-

Despertando justo debajo de un gran árbol de manzanas, ese árbol lo recordaba, era justo el árbol de sus sueños cuando se encontró con su madre.

: despertaste

Izumi: -espantada- que hago aquí………

: Mmmmm……..lo recuerdas

Izumi: de que me habla…….-mirada fea- mas le vale que deje ir ….si no quiere que le……….

: No has cambiado nada izumi dobe

Izumi: -al escuchar ese insulto supo de quien se trataba- Uchiha……

Itachi: vaya…….

Izumi: que demonios te pasa idiota casi me matas de un susto……..-vena-

Itachi: -solo seguía mirándola- …

Izumi: que me miras………

Itachi: te vas con Sasori……….

Izumi: -sorprendida- como lo sabes…….ahh papa no sabe guardar secretos….

Itachi: ……………..

Izumi: bueno es mejor que me vaya….debo empacar –mirada triste- será mejor que…………-risa tonta- jaja Uchiha será mejor que no andes haciendo esto enfrente de Ayumi no vaya hacer que se moleste…………bueno me ……..-cuando partió para irse fue detenida por un brazo-

Itachi: lo que dije era verdad…….

Izumi: no se a que te refieres

Itachi: lo que dije en el hospital ………..es verdad

Izumi: -recordó-

Flash Back

Izumi habría los ojos, era de noche, noto que alguien se encontraba aun lado de ella.

Itachi: dobe despertaste….

Izumi: que paso………a quien llamas dobe Uchiha del demonio

Itachi: -solo sonrió- también me da gusto verte

Izumi: -sonrojada- cállate…-tratando de levantarse pero como estaba débil pues se iba a caer pero fue detenida por unos brazos, podía verlo a los ojos, podía sentir su respiración- yo………-sintió que un beso era depositado por el chico que hace unos momentos la habia llamado dobe, se dejo llevar por el acto y cerro los ojos-

Itachi: -serio- te amo……..Izumi

Izumi: -roja por lo que habia escuchado- yo….

Itachi: -habia salido de la habitación no dándole tiempo a izumi de responderle-

Fin del Flash Back

Izumi: ……..yo –lagrimas salían sin control alguno de sus ojos amarillos-

Itachi: -se sorprendió jamás la habia visto llorar ni siquiera cuando su madre habia muerto

Izumi: ……..yo….no lo creo –decía tristemente- tu solo juegas conmigo….eres muy cruel…..

Itachi: ……-no decía nada-

Izumi: Ayumi y tu hacen una pareja bonita, yo nunca seré como ella, yo…….solo…….yo………

Itachi: izumi dobe……..-abrazándola- quien dijo que yo quiero alguien como ella

Izumi: itachi……..

Itachi: …..baka…….-limpiándole las lagrimas a Izumi- ……..te dije esa vez…..no hagas repetírtelo……….baka……..Te amo…..

Izumi:……….a quien llamas baka….Itachi…..yo…..

Itachi:…………-besándola de nuevo-

Izumi: también te amo……..

El sol surcaba los cielos………una joven rubia de ojos amarillos abría lentamente los suyos solo para notar como unos hermosos ojos negros la miraban directamente, ella solo atino a sonrojarse, los dos jóvenes se encontraban desnudos bajo un amanecer limpio ………El joven de ojos negro le sonrió…….haciendo que el corazón de la joven rubia palpitara de sobre manera……..los dos habían compartido una noche que solo era el principio de muchas otras………..Pero lo que no sabia es que pronto recibiría una noticia que cambiaria la vida de ambos……..solo faltaba a que llegara el día indicado…………

Continuara………….

Muajaa como salio, jajaj pues si Gaara se fue……….en fin…….jajaja espero les haya gustado ahhhhhhh gracias por todo los comentarios………

"**Parodiando con Naruto"**

Himeno: aja ahora si te vi hentai –señalando acusadoramente naruto-

Naruto: no se de que me hablas……..

Himeno: haste el menso…….

Naruto: sigo sin entender….

Himeno: mmmmmmmmmm

Itachi: taratrararararara

Himeno: ahora tu por que tan feliz

Itachi: yo……no que va

Sasuke: no será por cierta chica rubia llamada Izumi

Itachi: -rojo- cállate estupido hermano pequeño, lo mismo podría decir yo –lucha de miradas entre sasuke e itachi-

H/N: -gota-

Himeno: ahhh me come……-rascándose como loca-

Naruto: que te pasa

Himeno: creo que comí mucho marisco jajajajaja –toda llena de granos-

Naruto: jajaja si eso te pasa por no llevarnos verdad sasuke

Sasuke: si……..

Itachi: mmm a mi no me gusta la playa

Izumi: a mí si…….miren –mostrando un traje de baño muy sensual- esta lindo –con ojos de corazón-

Itachi: TU no usaras eso –señalando el traje de baño-

Izumi: por que no?

Naruto: concuerdo con itachi

Izumi: TU …..Que derecho tienes ni que fueras mi hermano

Naruto: como lo sabes…..

Sasuke: mejor no digas nada Usuratonkachi

Himeno: ahh este la regara……..

Sasuke: naruto –voz sensual susurrándole- vamos a mi habitación…..

Naruto: -rojo- bueno…….-sin mas los dos se fueron a saber que cosas-

Itachi: pues TU no usaras eso y punto

Izumi: celoso…..

Itachi: NO ES VERDAD

Himeno: esta celoso

Itachi: QUE NO

Himeno: QUE SI

Itachi: QUE NO

Himeno: QUE SI

Itachi: QUE NO

Himeno: QUE SI

Itachi: QUE NO

Himeno: QUE NO

Itachi: QUE SI

Himeno: ajajajaj te gane …….

Itachi: -con mueca de enojo- como sea…..

Izumi: ahhhhh…..yo quería ir a la playa

Itachi: NO

Himeno: eeee no pelen, parecen recién casados

PUM……himeno volando por los cielos por culpa de Izumi e Itachi…desde el cielo ….

Himeno: adiós estimadas lectoras……………cuídenseeeeeeeeeeee

Próximo Capitulo

**¡Que! Será un Uchiha o un Uzumaki**


	11. ¡Que Será un Uchiha o Uzumaki

Bueno...Bueno...aqui el penultimo Cap. de simplemente te amo...jajajaja, lamento no haber contestado sus comentarios, pero tenia deberes que no habia en un mes y todo se me junto y ustedes comprenderan jajja...pero aqui las respuestas:

Nekodoll: te parecio tierno...si la verdad es medio cursi jajjaj pero me alegra que le hayas hecho una leidita...nos vemos...cuidate.

maca-chan15: jajaja bueno bueno no creas que los escribo los dos de jalon, mas bien ya los tenias hecho es cuando me llega la inspiración hasta no terminar no me siento bien...jajaja me traume...por eso ...espero que disfrutes estos 2 ultimos cap. Dedicados para TI

Fati-chan87: perdona que no haya lemón pero mi cabeza no da, no se por mas que lo intento no me gusta como me sale es por eso que lo e evitado pero igual hay un sorpresita pa ti mas a delante...jjojojoj, oyes pues gracias que mi personaje de Izumi te guste...a decir verdad no se ni de donde me lo saque...jajajaja ya sabes cuando uno se pone loca por cafe y golosinas pues...Izumi nee chan es la consecuencia...jjajaja me gusto muchos tus comentarios de verdad...Estos dos Cap. Dedicados para TI con cariño

chy-san: oi pense que ya no te gustaba la historia , pero gracias por el comentario, y bueno espero tambien te gusten estos 2 ultimos cap.

kennich: amiga mia...pues que puedo decir, la mensa de la naru que no pudo, pero como si ya lo tiene jajaja en fin espero te gusten estos dos cap. y pus con cariño para TI

Naruto no me pertenece...es una obra de Kishimoto Sama...a quien en verdad admiro por su dibujo tan dinamico y buen argumento...aaa si naruto fuera mio...de seguro el vocalista de Asian KugnFu seria mi esposo y tendriamos muchos ...narutitos...jajajajajaj.

¡Que! Será un Uchiha o un Uzumaki

Fugaku Uchiha, Jiraiya y Izumi Uzumaki se encontraban inconcientes mientras a los presentes les salían gotitas de los nervios, un joven de cabellos negros esperaba la respuesta de un hombre rubio que tomaba el Te sin preocupación………..Lo que habia pasado anterior mente nadie se lo esperaba, la pregunta era que seria un nuevo Uchiha o un nuevo Uzumaki…..nadie lo sabia, la llegada de un miembro a dicho clan era una sorpresa lo mismo ocurría para la familia Uzumaki, sin nada mas el Hokage decidió hablar dejando del lado su delicioso te

Yondaime: -pose seria- ……

Todos expectantes escuchando la respuesta……..

Yondaime: - pose seria- ……………….yo…………..yo………..seré un abuelo joven y guapo –guiño de felicidad y coquetería-

Todos los presentes terminaron como los otros 3en el piso por la impresión………..

Tsunade: y cuando se casaran –pregunto al Uchiha mayor-

Itachi: cuando Izumi lo decida……….-la aludida se encontraba en el piso con ojos de remolino mientras naru le daba aire con un abanico-

Mikoto: aaa tendré a mi primer nieto…….-decía la progenitora de los Uchihas-

Tsunade: seré una bisabuela muy joven y bella

Yondaime: seré……..un súper abuelo joven…….

Sasuke y naru: -con tremenda gota recordando todo lo que antes habia ocurrido-

Flash Back

Habia pasado mas de 3 meses desde el intento por la invocación de Naru todo habia tomado su curso, se preguntaran que paso, nada Izumi se negó ir con Sasori alegando que no encontraban sustituta en su escuadrón, Sasori entendió esa indirecta cuando vio al Uchiha mayor esperándola en la puerta, mientras con Naru y Sasuke digamos que naru ya no sabia que excusas ponerle a su hermana al darse cuenta que su ropa interior estaba hechas siempre añicos, la culpa era de cierto Uchiha Chibi, la vida trascurría sin por menores. Una tarde recibieron un invitación por parte de la familia Uchiha que decía:

---

"_Están cordialmente invitados para una ceremonia importante para el Clan Uchiha, esperamos con ansias su presencia."_

_ATTEN._

_Familia Uchiha_

Naru y su padre se dispusieron a ir iban caminando por la calle de Konoha al lugar señalado topándose en el camino con Tsunade y Jiraiya que también habia recibido la invitación, al entrar se encontraron con la Familia Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha y el menor Sasuke Uchiha (himeno: lectoras estos son los nombres verdaderos de los padres de Sasuke)

Fugaku: bien Hokage Sama para que nos ha mandado a llamar

Yondaime: yo…….ehhh que no fuiste tu

Fugaku: no yo recibí la invitación……mire

---

"_Están cordialmente invitados para una ceremonia importante para la Familia Uzumaki, esperamos con ansias su presencia"_

_ATTEN_

_Familia Uzumaki_

Por eso es que estamos aquí……..

Tsunade: pues parece que alguien nos esta haciendo una bromita……..naru e izumi…..

Naru: no lo se…………

De repente la puerta se abrió. La persona que entraba era Izumi Uzumaki……

Izumi: que hacen todos aquí

Jiraiya: es lo mismo que me pregunto

Mikoto: nos invitaron a todos pero no sabemos quien fue izumi chan

Izumi: a mi no me vean……..

: Que bueno que todos estén aquí…….

Izumi: itachi……….

Fugaku: mas te vale una buena explicación itachi……..

Itachi: la tengo……tomen asiento……..

Todos los presentes se sentaron, unas hermosas chicas entraron para servirles unas tazas de té.

Fugaku: bien esperamos tu respuesta…….

Itachi: el motivo del por que los cite es…………solo para comunicarles…..que….Izumi y yo seremos padres……..

Fugaku/Jiraiya/Izumi:- escupiendo el te- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Los tres se encontraban en el suelo por la impresión……….

Fin del flash Back

**0000000000000000000000000000**

Izumi: -recuperándose-…………Itachi idiota……….te dije que no era el momento….

Itachi:………..-imaginemos a un itachi estampado en el piso, con un gran chichón-

Jiraiya: mi florecita del campo –abrazándola- yo……….yo……….-lagrimas-

Tsunade: cuantos meses tienes Izumi…….

Izumi: -roja- no lo se apenas me entere…….

Fugaku: ………vaya problema………Hokage sama perdone a mi hijo –decía con reverencia-

Yondaime: -el mencionado alucinaba a una hermosa niña rubia de ojos negros diciéndole abuelo- ………..aaaa abuelo seré abuelo……

Fugaku: -gota-……mujer que haremos

Mikoto: -la mencionada solo imaginaba que clase de ropita le haría a su primer o primera nieta-

Fugaku: -gota-

Jiraiya: no dirás nada tsunade – decía molesto-

Tsunade: -esta solo se imaginaba a una bella bebe rubia que le jalaba el pelo a Jiraiya con suma fuerza-

Jiraiya: -gota-

Naru: Felicidades Izumi nee chan………-abrazándola- di algo sasuke –codeándolo-

Sasuke:……..Felicidades hermano –picándole el chichón a Itachi- pobre de ti….

Izumi: que has dicho Uchiha Chibi……….-vena-

Sasuke: nada –temblando-

Fugaku: mas te vale que no vayas hacer lo mismo Sasuke

Sasuke: -temblor por parte de este- no padre……….

Jiraiya: -abalanzándose contra naru y abrazándola- no mi pequeña niña no me hará eso….

Naru: -roja- no yo……….no lo haré abuelo….

Nadie imaginaban que en realidad ellos dos habían estado muchas veces juntos como marido y mujer, pero gracias a un Té que una vez su abuela le estaba enseñando a Izumi y que ella escucho por pura casualidad no habia quedado embarazada.

La noticia habia pasado, los Uzumakis y los Uchihas habían quedado que la pareja debería empezar por buscar una casa, ya que pronto se casarían. Los 2 padres primerizos, se encontraban caminando buscando casa, ya habia visto muchas pero ninguno de los dos se ponían de acuerdo o era pequeña o era muy grande. Itachi ya se encontraba en su limite…

Itachi: izumi…….ya decídete

Izumi: calma……..es que no encuentro…..-cara iluminada- aaa esta itachi quiero esta casa -señalando una casa no muy grande ni muy pequeña, acogedora, con un pequeño jardín, con 4 habitaciones, una cocina, 3 baños- perfecta……..me gusta……..la quiero….

Itachi: esta bien………….-a decir verdad a el le daba igual lo que quería era una casa y punto-

Izumi: gracias………itachi………..te amo –dijo esto espontáneamente-

Itachi: -se sonrojo- ………

Izumi: soy muy feliz, mientras lo tomaba del brazo, crees que sea niño o niña –decía esto tocándose su vientre a un plano-

Itachi: no lo se, es muy temprano para saber………-

Izumi: mmm ya quiero tenerlo, imagina a otra itachi chibi, soy muy feliz – daba vueltas mientras pétalos de sakuras caían, era primavera-

Itachi: -atino a sonreír, no podía creer que seria padre, y menos que Izumi era quien le daría ese hijo, estaba feliz………..recordó como se entero……..

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

Flash Back

Itachi: bueno la misión solo es poder llevar el pergamino a su lugar de origen en una pequeña aldea al norte de Konoha

Chico 1: bien………es hora de ponernos a trabajar

Chico 3: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Chico 4: es mejor irnos yaaaaaaaaa

Chico 2: anda muy animados ……..

Ayumi: creo que si….

: oigan no esperan irse sin mi…….verdad

Chico 4: usted es……

Chico 1: no puede ser………

Chico 3: que bien…..

Chico 1: I…

Ayumi: Izumi………..san

Izumi: hola hola holaaaaaaaaa

Itachi: bueno es mejor partir……..

Todos: Siiiiiiiiiiiiii

A decir verdad el ambiente era tenso y mas por que Ayumi no se le despegaba de Itachi e Izumi solo le miraba feo, los chicos notaron todo esto, mas no eran capaces de meterse y menos si su capitán no lo hacía. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde se debía poner el pergamino, pero no todo es tan sencillo, unos ninjas forasteros los esperaban, tuvieron que luchar, para proteger la pequeña aldea. Pero al final cuando todo estaba a punto de acabar Izumi se desmayo, preocupando a todos por que ella apenas se estaba recuperando, o al menos eso es lo que pensaban……

Anciana: joven su esposa se encuentra mejor……..

Ayumi: ella no es……….

Itachi: puedo verla

Anciana: claro, supongo que su esposa lo querrá ver cuando despierte…..

Ayumi: pero ella no es su……….

Chico 2: será mejor irnos a comer Ayumi

Ayumi: pero……………..yo……

Itachi se encontraba junto a Izumi un poco preocupado, ella empezó a despertar con un bostezo.

Izumi: aaaahhhh tengo mucho sueño

Itachi: baka……..

Izumi: y ese insulto……..-vena- mira que decirme baka……..feo…

Itachi: ya estas mejor, no vendrás a la próxima misión –decía con acento de orden y enojo-

Izumi: ehhh………

Itachi: todavía no estas bien….

Izumi: no……..ya estoy bien……….es solo que

Itachi: es solo que¿Qué?

Izumi: me canso muy rápido, me da mucho sueño, y no me da hambre

: Bueno eso tiene un motivo

Itachi: usted……-viendo entrar a la anciana que habia a tendido a Izumi-

Anciana: dígame …….no le ha bajado no es verdad?

Izumi: -roja- por que me pregunta eso anciana……….no ve hay un hombre aquí….

Anciana: no tiene nada de malo su esposo debe darse cuenta………

Itachi: ……es verdad y ahora que tiene….

Izumi: -toda roja por la afirmación de itachi-

Anciana: bueno es muy sencillo………lo que tiene es…

Izumi: que es……

Itachi: ……..

Anciana: nada jóvenes……..solo tendrán un hijo

Un gran grito se escucho por toda la aldea….

Izumi: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Itachi y la anciana veían como una loca Izumi hablaba sola…..

Izumi: embarazada, mi padre que dirá, ahh si se entera me mata, y mi abuelo…….noooooo…no quiero morir, esto es tu culpa –vio amenazadoramente con un kunai a itachi- dame una razón para no matarte………

Itachi: - con gotitas- soy el padre

Anciana: bueno será mejor que me vaya y los deje a solas – se retiro-

Itachi: cálmate……….

Izumi: como quieres que me calme………..estoy embarazada……..

Itachi: ya lo se……….no te preocupes……

Izumi: pero –lagrimas- yo…..

Itachi: -abrazándola- cálmate …………

Izumi: yo …….

Anciana: ahh se me olvido decirle algo

Izumi: que es……

Anciana: al parecer el ramen no lo podrá comer durante el embarazo, el bebe lo rechaza…..

Otro tremendo grito paralizo a la aldea.

Izumi: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Fin Del flash back

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Itachi: -sonreía-……

Izumi: y ahora a ti que te pasa…….

Itachi: nada……….será mejor irnos, debes descansar mucho……..

Izumi: esta bien……..

Los meses pasaron como el viento, los Uzumakis estaba más que felices por la llegada del nuevo miembro, los Uchihas tuvieron sus problemas ya que Izumi no pertenecía al clan pero esto fue resuelto por que Izumi se puso histérica, posesa, loca, hacer enojar a una mujer embarazada no es bueno. Itachi había salido a una misión, ella se habia quedado en su antes casa.

Izumi: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Naru: que pasa………………

Izumi: ya viene…….

Jiraiya: ahhhhhhh –corriendo como loco- rápido rápido al hospital………

La hora habia llegado el nuevo miembro de la familia estaba apunto de llegar. Mientras en el hospital dos familias se encontraban muy nerviosas.

Yondaime: ahh aun recuerdo cuando nacieron ustedes….

Jiraiya: mi nieta mi nieta nace….

Mikoto: que será niño o niña

Naru: a de doler mucho –mientras escuchada los gritos de Izumi- mucho…………

En otro lado de Konoha los dos jóvenes Uchihas corrían a todo la velocidad posible.

Itachi: sasuke date prisa………

Sasuke: cálmate…….

Itachi: ya nace………sasuke……….

Sasuke: -solo sonrió, a decir verdad ese mundo era muy extraño su hermano mayor tendría una familia y de alguna manera se sintió feliz que no fuera el Itachi Uchiha que conocía. No aquel que el deseaba matar a toda costa- nii san…………

Los dos jóvenes llegaron al hospital para ver como Izumi era transportada en la camilla.

Itachi: izumi ………-con suma preocupación-

Izumi: Ahhhhhhh IDIOTA ES TU CULPA –jalándolo de la camiseta del Anbu- MALDITO UCHIHA……….

Itachi: -con gota- yo………

Izumi: YA ME LAS PAGARAS ……..UCHIHA DEL DEMONIOOOOOOOOOO AHHHHHHHHHH DUELEEEEEEEEEEE

Todos con tremendas gotas……………..sin mas la puerta del kirofano se cerro encendiendo la luz roja………Pasaron las horas, y el bebe no nacía……Itachi se estaba empezando a desesperar junto con la familia y si algo habia salido mal, si se complicaba, si la perdía, no, no, eso no pasaría. La luz se volvió verde eso indicaba que todo habia terminado. El descanso, se sintió aliviado.

Tsunade: bien todo ha pasado…….

Yondaime: como están……

Tsunade: bien, todo salio muy bien………..

Mikoto: como estas izumi chan….

Tsunade: bien, es fuerte………….

Jiraiya: aaaaaaa y la bebe………

Tsunade: esta bien……….pero

Fugaku: pero………..

Tsunade: es mejor que vayan a la habitación de Izumi……….

Todos los presentes entraron a una habitación que habia sido decorada con muchas flores de manzano. Los miembros de la familia Uzumaki y Uchiha notaron como una linda jovencita dormía placidamente en la cama. Al entrar notaron dos pequeños bultitos. Itachi no daba crédito a lo que veía no era uno, eran dos pequeñitos que bostezaban.

Tsunade: adelante itachi ………..tómalos……..

Itachi: -sostuvo al primer era una hermoso bebe al parecer era un niño, el pequeño solo bostezo- ………..

Yondaime: ahhhhh es un varón………

Mikoto: que lindo…..-abrazándolo-……..mira cariño –dándoselo a su esposo-

Fugaku: -solo se limito a sonreír- ………se parece a itachi cuando nació……..

Itachi: -tomo el segundo bultito, era una hermosa niña- ………son dos……..

Jiraiya: aaaaaa que linda es…….

Yondaime: se parece a Izumi…….mira naru

Naru: soy tiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-el grito provoco que los nenes se asustaran, empezando a llorar- ajaj lo siento

Sasuke: cállate dobe………

Izumi , despertó con tremendo grito, al ver a todos se sorprendió, pero por orden de Tsunade salieron dejando a los primerizos padres.

Izumi: yo………..

Itachi: son dos hermosos bebes…………..-besándole la frente a Izumi- gracias

Izumi: itachi………………

Itachi: si………..yo………….

Izumi: también te amo……….-besándolo-

Mientras Naru y Sasuke compartan una hermosa noche estrellada.

Naru: sasuke……..estoy muy feliz aquí……..

Sasuke: debo admitir que yo también ……..

Naru: y si me quedo contigo ………-sonrojada-

Sasuke: de verdad………yo pensé………

Naru: debo decir que es raro saber que tengo un cuerpo de chica , pero creo que me puedo acostumbrar –sonrió zorrunamente-

Sasuke: naruto………

Naru: estando contigo todo estará bien………sasuke

Sasuke: no me importa si tienes cuerpo de chica o chico………para mi eres naruto……….

Naru: sasuke –sonrojada-

Sasuke: yo ……….

Naru:-depositando un tierno beso y recostándose en el pecho de Sasuke- te amo………..y no me importarla ser una chica por ti, y tampoco poder darte un hijo………Sasuke

Sasuke: baka………somos muy jóvenes………pero…….no me importaría ser padre…………-sonrojo- será mejor entrar o nos resfriaremos………

Naru: si…….

Una hermosa noche celebraba un hermoso acontecimiento, una hermosa danza de flores de cerezo celebraba que una nueva vida comenzaba para Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke……..Pero esa hermosa noche empezaba a ser cubierta por pequeños nubarrones que empezaban a surcar el cielo………………..

Continuara………

Si, creo que estos últimos capitulas no ha habido nada NaruXSasuke pero es que mi Itachi no se podía quedar solo jajá jajá………….bueno bueno el próximo Cáp. Es el ultimo no se pierdan el final o al menos casi el final jojojojojo……………….

"**Parodiando con Naruto"**

Himeno: aaaaaaaaaa son dos pillin –picándole las costillas a itachi-

Itachi: que tiene de malo eso……….

Himeno: nada……….jaja y tu cuando tendrás bebes……..-señalando a naruto-

Naruto: no lo se………dile a sasuke

Himeno: sasuke cuando ………..-fue callada por un zapato- pero que demonios –con la marca de zapato-

Sasuke: no digas estupideces himeno

Himeno: nadie me respeta –ruidos extraños-

Naruto: tienes hambre………

Himeno: si……….mucha

Sasuke: ve a comer……..

Himeno: bueno……………..

Itachi: ahh debo llevarle ramen a Izumi……

Himeno: yo quiero de ese ramen……………………

Naruto: comamos ramen………….

Himeno: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…………bueno nos vemos por que aquí se puso loca la lluvia y empezó a tronar……….nos vemos en el final…….de simplemente te amo…………

Próximo Capitulo.

Simplemente Te Amo Sasuke


	12. Simplemente Te Amo Sasuke

Pues si mi queridas lectoras el fin de la historia, ja ja perdón pero no tengo mas ideas y como desde el principio lo había planteado de 12 Cáp. Pues fue lo que hice, la verdad a sido una linda experiencia , debo agregar que es mi primer fic, a si que de corazón a todas las chicas que leyeron este sic hasta el final y me dejaban sus comentarios de verdad gracias, no se pero fueron la motivación, ahora como estas señorita entrara a nuevo semestre puede que no escriba muy seguido pero me tomare mis 5 minutos ya que otra idea ha surgido en mi cabezota estilo Naruto….ja ja j aja pero bueno espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos ……..Este fic lo dedico a todas esas chicas bellas, hermosas, lindas que en vez de hacer deberes se pasan escribiendo fic como yo….. je je

Dedicado a: Fati-chan87...Kennich...maca-chan15...chy-san...y a la comadre Umi kou(espero que lo haya escrito bien)

Naruto no me pertenece …………..este magnifico manga es de Masashi Kishimoto Sama………………………..…que si así fuera…………………………..…….seria rica.

**Simplemente Te Amo Sasuke**

La soleada mañana que ese día estaba sobre Konoha era realmente esplendida, las personas no imaginaban que ese día seria el más terrible de todos. Una rubia se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad………………

Naru: aaaa como es posible que mi padre no me despertara……..-decía naruto- noooooo si no llego es capaz de matarme……………

Un joven apuesto de ojos negros esperaba con impaciencia a cierta rubia, su relación no había cambiado, los dos habían compartido muchas cosas juntos, algo que al Uchiha no le molestaba, pero por el momento era feliz………..si Uchiha Sasuke era feliz, tenia a su familia, no tenia que matar a su hermano, y sobre todo estaba con naruto aunque este fuera una chica, ese día tendrían una cita, su primera cita como novios, los dos estaban de acuerdo en empezar desde el principio, lo primero era una cita que Naruto le había exigido- Ese dobe me pide esto y llega tarde………

Naru: buenos días Sasuke kunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Sasuke: mmmmm……llegas tarde naruto…..-haciendo el disgustado-

Naru: bueno yo…..-con lagrimas- No te enojes………..-mas lagrimas- No quería llegar tarde lo que pasa es que…………..mellegolocoqueacadameslellegaalaschicas –dijo esto muy rápido- dolía dolia -naruto con ojos de perrito degollado-

Sasuke: cálmate……….es broma……….-decía sonriendo-

Naru:-shock- ……….. (Himeno: -en shock junto con naruto-)

Sasuke: que te pasa baka

Naru: dijiste es broma……….tu no eres sasuke –poniéndose en pose defensiva- donde dejaste a sasuke……..no me engañas…….

Sasuke:-vena- usuratonkachi………

Naru: aaaaaaa sasuke si eres tú…….jajajaja

Sasuke: vamonos que se nos hará tarde ……….me costo mucho conseguir esto...-mostrándole unos boletos que decían "Festival de los Enamorados"- no se por que quieres ir……..

Naru:-con ojos de ensoñación- bueno….-guiñándole el ojo coquetamente- por que suena muy lindo…………

Sasuke: como digas…………vamonos…………

Naru: espera……..

Sasuke: y ahora que….

Naru: -mostrándole la mano- somos novios llévame de la mano

Sasuke: ………………….

Naru: vamos…….-moviéndole la mano para que se la tomara-

Sasuke: me niego………

Naru: Uchiha Sasuke pues me la tomaras –y sin más naruto lo tomo de la mano, mientras sasuke se traba de safar de esa situación, ambos llegaron al festival entregando el boleto de entrada, encontrándose con muchos conocidas para ambos-

Entre los presentes estaban Kiba con Ino, Shikamaru con Temari, Hinata con Neji, Tenten con Lee, Sai con Sakura, al parecer el festival tenia a todas las parejas reunidas.

: Hola na chan

Naru: izumi nee chan, pensé que no vendrías por………..-pero no pudo terminar ya que un chillido de bebe no lo dejo-

Izumi: calma……..shhh no llores Shioshi kun (himeno: si tengo una bebe lo mas seguro que le pondré Shioshi o Tsubasa……jajaja al fin que ya tengo al padre, solo nos falta hacer la tarea jijijiji) –mientras arrullaba al pequeño de tan solo 6 meses-…calma……..mama esta aquí….

Naru: aaa Shioshi kun…..vamos no llores mira mira –mientras le hacia caras graciosas-

Sasuke: lo vas a espantar naru…….

Naru: eeee por que………yo creo que no, mira le agrado…….-mientras abrazaba al bebe, de repente otro llanto llamo su atención, ahora quien lo emitía era la pequeña que dormía en el carrito- aa ya empezó la pequeña Tsuky chan………

Izumi: Uchiha Chibi tómala……..

Sasuke: no soy Uchiha Chibi me llamo Sasuke –decía un poco molesto-

Izumi: si como digas tómala al fin que también es tu sobrina……..deja voy por unos pañales….no tardo –sin más la reciente madre dejo a los jóvenes con dos pequeños-

Sasuke: -mientras veía a la pequeña y la pequeña le miraba- vaya no puedo creer que itachi tenga dos hijos………..

Naru: por que lo dices –mientras le seguía haciendo caras a Shioshi kun- yo creo que es bueno ……….creo que si el Itachi que conocemos viniera aquí…….le sorprendería mucho saber que tiene dos hijos y que mi hermana es su esposa………jaja a decir verdad me gustaría ver su cara……….cuando Izumi se enojara…………

Sasuke: -imaginando al Itachi Uchiha que conoce, siendo perseguido por una Izumi con muchos kunais- …………..-sin percatarse una pequeña sonrisa salio de su boca, la pequeña que lo había visto sonrió con el- ………..mira me ha sonreído……….

Naru: creo que le agradas a Tsuky chan………déjame cargarla…….-decía esto mientras cambiaban a los bebes- que linda tsuky chan……-abrazándola-

Sasuke: aaaaaa noooooo duele –el pequeño le mordía uno de sus dedos- pequeño………….-vena-

: parece que le agradas mucho a Shioshi

Sasuke: nii san………-si el padre de los mellizos había llegado-

Itachi: si no supiera que esos bebe son míos, juraría que son suyos…….

N/S: QUEEEEEEEEEEE –rojos, de repente la niña empezó a llorar, sin más itachi la tomo, y le dio el biberón que estaba en el carrito-

Itachi: bien cométela toda tsuky……..a si crecerás y serás tan fuerte como tu madre –los dos presente estaban anonadados itachi era realmente tierno con su hija, tanto así que cuando la niña sintió sus brazos se cayo-

Izumi: itachi pensé que estabas de guardia…………

Itachi: bueno los chicos me dijeron que me divirtiera…….

Izumi: vaya hasta que hacen algo esos idotas………bueno vamonos al festival –sin mas los 4 shinobis tomaron sus caminos, los nuevo padres se fueron a comer helados, mientras que nuestra linda parejita se tomo con otra que jamás se imaginaron encontrar (himeno: yo si, por eso están aquí en este fic)

Naru: sakura channnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Sakura: naru

Naru: has venido con sai –picándole las costillas y sonriendo pillinamente-

Sakura: -solo atino a sonrojarse- yo………

Sai: claro………

Naru: mmmm…….solo faltan que sean novios…………

Sai: ya lo somos naru chan…..-sasuke y naru en shock-

Sakura: sai……..por favor –tapándose las manos y rojo a no poder- yo…

Sasuke: me da gusto………

Sakura: por cierto naru participaras en el concurso………

Naru: cual concurso

Sakura: bueno en este festival se hace un concurso, donde tienes que buscar una rosa azul y si la encuentras tu noviazgo será para siempre………….

Naru: ahhhhh no me interesa…….

Sakura: bueno…….creo que eso no lo necesitas…….yo creo que la cena en un súper restauran especializado en ramen tampoco te interesa…………

Naru: que has dicho ramen, gratis………..esa rosa será mía……..jajajajajajajajjaj todo sea por el ramen…………..jajajajajjajaja –todos con gota-

Sai: -gota- creo que el ramen es muy importante……..no sasuke san

Sasuke: eso veo……..-gota-

La mañana había acabado, todos se estaban divirtiendo a lo máximo hasta que un explosión llamo la atención de todos………..Konoha era atacada.

Quienes atacaban era la aldea del Sonido que querían destruir al Kyuuby por orden del Sacerdote de Orochi. El ataque era duro y catastrófico, la evacuación se llevo acabo, pero no contaban con que otra puerta a esa dimensión se había abierto para hacer pasar a 3 sombras los cuales resaltaban por las nubes rojas que en ellos llevaban………

: Donde estamos……..

: Esto se me hace conocido…………..es Konoha no itachi san (himeno: haber mis queridas lectoras aquí habrá 2 itachi, el que conocemos todas, y el que vive en el mundo paralelo donde esta naru y sasuke……me explico) –pregunto un hombre con aspecto de pescado-

Itachi: creo que si –decía el exterminador de su clan- será mejor movernos sin ser……..

: Bueno no creo que se den cuentan de nuestra presencia, ya que esta siendo atacada……….kisame……..

Kisame: creo que tienes razón Deidara

Deidara: si……….

Itachi: hay que movernos y tomar al Jinchuuriken…….Uzumaki Naruto………..-los dos solo sonrieron, cada uno desapareció dejando al Uchiha moverse por su aldea natal-

Izumi: itachi………-decía una voz femenina-

Itachi: -este volteo al escuchar su nombre, vio a una joven de su edad, de pelo rubio cargando un pequeño bulto, este no dijo nada-………

Izumi: donde dejaste a Shioshi kun………..la aldea esta siendo atacada, debemos evacuar, yo iré a dejar a Tsuky………donde dejaste a……….-la joven rubia no termino por que fue interrumpida por el Uchiha-

Itachi¿Quién eres tú? –decía esto lo mas frió posible- …………

Izumi: pero que te pasa……. ¿quien soy?...de veras no te pegaste o no tienes fiebre –acercándose y tocando su frente-

Itachi: ……….tu…….

Izumi: no recuerdas a tu esposa, y a la madre de tus hijos……..

Itachi: -solo atino a levantar el cejo. Hijos había escuchado bien, esposa, esa chica rubia era su esposa, cuando vio bien el bulto que llevaba la joven, noto que era una pequeña envuelta con una cobijita que llevaba la insignia del clan- ……..

Izumi: …..que te pasa……pareces otro…….por cierto cuando conseguiste esa ropa –señalando la ropa que ahora traía el otro Uchiha, la ropa de Akatsuky- …….esta como muy tétrica………

Itachi: -el solo veía con detenimiento a la mujer que decía que era su esposa y a la pequeña, de seguro le jugaban una broma en cuando averiguara algo de Naruto se desharía de ella junto con la pequeña-……

Izumi: no dirás nada………Tsuky chan papa esta muy raro…..creo que debemos recordarle quienes somos –hablaba con suma ternura a la bebe-

Itachi: -sin más Izumi lo beso, haciendo abrir los ojos de sorpresa a este Itachi, mientras apretujada a la pequeña a su pecho-

Izumi: ya recuerdas a tu mujer e hija baka……..

Itachi: -no decía nada, esa mujer le había besado con mucha confianza, esa mujer le había tocado, pero sobre todo le había dicho tonto eso no lo permitiría, cuando estaba apunto de usar unas de sus técnicas algo llamo su atención, era un llanto-

Izumi: tsuky chan no llores en un momento te llevo con tu hermano……calma….calma –tratando de callar a su hija- bueno es mejor que me vaya para dejar a la niña, nos veremos en el campo de batalla, mas te vale que no salgas muy herido que no te curare……..entiendes…..cuídate…..no quiero ser viuda…..itachi…..Te amo……….-sin mas Izumi se retiraba-

Itachi: -solo susurro- esa mujer huele a manzano……

Dos jóvenes corrían a toda velocidad, su misión poder llegar al templo donde se realizaría el ritual era la única forma de salvar a la aldea.

Sasuke: naruto………..estas seguro

Naru: no hay otra forma…….la aldea……..

Sasuke: crees que podrás….

Naru: oyes no me subestimes…………a un que no lo creas……lo invocare……….debo hacerlo………..este es mi camino Sasuke

Sasuke: -al escuchar esas palabras no dijo nada y recordó lo antes su decido-

Flash back

Yondaime: bien primero evacuen a todos los civiles……rápido…

Ninjas: si Hokage Sama

Izumi: padre me encargare de ver a los heridos, la abuela ya se adelanto…….

Yondaime: no…….primero cuida a tu familia…..ahora tienes dos vidas que tienes que proteger………

Izumi: padre………

Naru: creo que papa tiene razón izumi nee chan, Itachi se llevo a Shioshi, será mejor que lo busques y lleven a los bebes con la madre de sasuke.

Sasuke: creo que naru tiene razón, será lo mejor………

Izumi: esta bien –esta salio rápidamente-

Yondaime: sasuke llévate a naru al refugio, si nos atacan lo mas seguro que sea para matarla…….

Naru: queeeeeeeeee

Sasuke: cree Hokage Sama que por eso están atacando la aldea

Yondaime: lo mas seguro es que a si sea, mientras no tengamos el poder del Kyuuby no podremos derrotarlos, por eso naru es la única que puede, tu misión, no tu deber como su futuro esposo es protegerla…….

Naru: -roja- otoo san….yo…….

Sin sasuke tomo a naru de la mano y la llevo al refugio, las explosiones, el dolor, la sangre, la muerte inundaba ese lugar, Naru se sentía inútil, débil y sin mas decidió algo.

Naru: sasuke……..iré al templo

Sasuke: no puedes………..

Naru: entiendes como esta la situación, para esta gente…….yo soy la única que los puede proteger –viendo la escena de un niño llorando por los ruidos- no entiendo eso de la oración pero……….seguro lo haré

Sasuke: ya los has decidido ¿no?...-naru solo afirmaba con la cabeza- bueno te acompañare……

Sin mas los 2 jóvenes se aventuraban entre la lucha al templo donde Uzumaki trataría de invocar al Kyuuby

Fin del flash back

Naru de detuvo al notar que había llegado al templo, sin mas corrió lo mas rápido posible, encontrando a Sai y a Jiraiya, ellos eran los encargados de proteger los tesoros, cuando naru entro entendieron que ella trataría de hacer la invocación, tomaron sus lugares, ella corrió a vestirse como era lo indicado siendo ayudad por Midori, la tención era mucha, la oportunidad una sola, cuando el ritual estaba apunto de comenzar, fueron interrumpidos por una explosión provocado por un kunai.

Sasuke¿quien eres? –dijo desafiantemente-

: Estupido hermano pequeño

Sasuke: -se quedo helado, conocía esa voz, el era- Uchiha Itachi

Naru: itachi………el itachi de nuestro mundo………

Sai: que pasa………nuestro mundo…….-Otra sombra salía detrás de Itachi-

Itachi: -miraba extrañado ala rubia- ………Uzumaki Naruto……..

Jiraiya: mas les vale que no subestime el poder de Konoha…….no permitiré que se le hagan algo a mi nieta……..-sin el ero sennin se dispuso a atacar pero fue interferido por Kisame- ……..maldito……

Ellos dos comenzaron la pelea dejando a los Uchihas………..

Sasuke: como has llegado aquí………

Itachi: quien sabe………crees que podrías escapar de mí…….

Naru: tu……..como es que……..

Itachi: este es otro mundo no?...un mundo tan distinto y tan parecido……….supongo que este idiota –señalando a sai- me confundió como la mujer de hace un momento …….

Naru: mujer………te refieres a Izumi…….

Itachi: a si que ese era su nombre…………..mi esposa………mis hijos………….jajajajaj que estupidez –decía esto con los ojos de Magenkyu Sharinga- puras estupideces…….

Sasuke: no…….esta vez no permitiré que me quites lo que me has quitado antes….

La pelea entre los Uchihas tenia como espectadora a Naru, ella no podía hacer nada, ni se movió, podría hacer algo mal, no sabia que Itachi fuera tan fuerte, solo podía ver como sasuke era golpeado fuertemente, cuando estaba a punto de darle el golpe final sus pies se movieron solos

Naru: nooooooooooo………….sasuke –corría a todo lo que da- no te lo permitiré

Itachi: ………………-salio disparado-

Sasuke: no te metas naruto………..-tratando de pararse-

Naru: sasuke………yo………-Itachi se habia recuperado, haciendo la técnica de fuego, con una súper velocidad sasuke tomo a naru de la cintura llevándola justo en medio del sello-

Sasuke: yo me encargo de itachi, trata de hacer lo deseabas hacer….

Naru: pero………..sasuke……..

Sasuke: esta vez no permitiré que lastimes lo mas importante para mi Uchiha Itachi –dijo esto con suma seguridad- esta vez ……..no me quedare viendo como matas a la persona que mas me importa…..-su tono de voz se volvió mas segura- esta vez seré yo quien te mate …..Estupido hermano mió -sin mas sasuke realizo su chidori, tomando una gran velocidad, el ruido se hizo presente, el polvo que en ese momento habia no permitía la visibilidad, poco a poco se vio una sombra-

Naru: sasuke………..- esta no recibía respuesta, pensó lo peor, sus ojos azules se llenaban de lagrimas, su vista se tornaba borrosa, sasuke su sasuke-

Sasuke: baka………-saliendo del humo- yo………

Naru: sasuke……….estas bien………..

Sasuke: si usuratonkachi……………..-pero cuando vio como un sombra se dirigía a Naruto solo atino a interponerse- ¡CUIDADO!

Naru:-solo vio sangre- …………..sasuke….

Sasuke: -sangrando- baka siempre causando problemas

Naru: yo………-lloraba sin control, tomándolo con sumo cuidado y recostando su cabeza en sus piernas- yo……

Sasuke: deja de llorar baka……..

Naru: fue mi culpa………..fue mi culpa………

Sasuke: no fue tu culpa dobe –acariciando su mejilla- yo quise……

Naru: soy débil………..soy débil……..no puedo ni siquiera protegerte….

Sasuke: no eres débil, eres el más poderoso que he conocido, eres el usuratonkachi ……….no eres débil……tu……me importas……….si te pierdo no soportaría ……estar solo de nuevo…………tu has llenado mi vida……………tu te has hecho imprescindible para mi……..naruto……….yo……….yo…………..te a.. -pero no puedo terminar la frase ya que Sasuke pareciera que habia muerto-

Naru: sasuke…………..-al ver como sasuke moría algo en ella se estremeció, algo en ella despertaba, el gran sello en su vientre empezaba a cobrar un color rojo, el Chakra del Kyuuby despertaba, todos empezaron a sentir ese poder, todos sabia que el Kyuuby despertaría, mientras naru solo sentía que se elevaba, escucho una voz que le era familiar-

: quieres poder humana…………quieres mi poder humana………..quieres volverte uno conmigo humana……….para que quieres mi poder humana……….que deseas proteger humana

Naru: ahora lo se……….quiero ese poder para proteger a las personas que son importantes para mi……………quiero proteger la aldea………….quiero a Sasuke………….quiero a Sasuke con vida –dijo esto con lagrimas en sus ojos-

: Que así sea entonces………….seremos uno………..seremos uno…….pero tu y esa persona no podrán estar en el mismo mundo….seremos uno…………..

Una luz roja cubría ese momento toda konoha, sin mas los enemigos salieron disparados, aquellos que no pertenecían a esa aldea, fueron envueltos y llevados a otros lugares, aquellos que venían de otra dimensión fueron envueltos……….Mientras naru escuchaba una voz que le llamaba………

: Naruto……….naruto………

Naru: ……-abriendo lentamente sus ojos, viendo a Sasuke- sasuke………tu…….estas vivo –abrazándolo-

Sasuke: creo que si –rojo-………pero

Naru: sasuke espera………-poco a poco los dos se iban separando por una fuerza-………sasukeeeeeeee

Sasuke: narutoooooooo –los dos se separaban, lo único que los detenía eran sus manos que por la fuerza empezaban a despegarse-

Naru: sasuke……….recuerda……..sasuke………………….-decía esto con lagrimas

Sasuke: naruto………..yo……..

Naru: no lo olvides, aunque regresemos no olvides lo que vivimos en este mundo………….

Sasuke: ……..naruto……….no lo prometo…….por que yo…..

Naru: sasuke………..cuando nos volvamos a encontrar solo quiero escuchar…………..

Sasuke: naruto…..-tratando de no separarse-

Naru: simplemente Te Amo………-sin mas sus dedos se fueron separando poco a poco, la luz era mas intensa fue entonces que……………

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la Konoha que todos conocemos, un chico rubio abría lentamente sus ojos, poco a poco el……..

Sakura: naruto………

Naruto: sakura chan……………que……-pero no termino ya que la pelirosa lo abrazaba mientras lloraba-………sakura chan

Sakura: pensé que dormirías por siempre………..

Naruto¿domir?

Sakura: has estado dormido por mas de un mes…….baka…..preocupaste a todos…………..

Naruto no entendía nada, como que dormir, un mes, eso era imposible, lo que habia vivido junto con sasuke era un sueño, no podría, sabia que eso era verdad, no eso no fue un sueño, eso fue real, no podía………….

Tsunade le explico que después de la pelea que habia tenido con Sasuke la ultima vez habia quedado inconsciente, y habia quedado en coma, habia pasado un mes sin ver mejoras, el solo atinaba a escuchar, no comprendió, pero de alguna manera lo alivio ver que era ya Naruto, tenia su cuerpo real, pero algo le rondaba, Sasuke donde estaba Sasuke, el habría soñado solo todo eso, realmente no entendía nada.

Una semana habia pasado desde que habia despertado, estaba confundido, estaba realmente confundido….

Sakura: que tanto miras por la ventana…….

Naruto: -no decía nada-

Sakura: será mejor que descanses……..parece que empezó a llover –mirando a donde miraba naruto- ……..no te preocupes tu hisistes lo mejor naruto……..si sasuke kun

Naruto:-al escuchar el nombre se estremeció-……sakura chan…..

Sakura: descansa…..-levantándose- solo descansa –diciendo esto y retirándose-

Naruto: solo espero que no lo olvides Sasuke………se que eso no fue un sueño………quiero creer………no ………espero que no olvides lo que te dije………….recuerda………solo quiero escuchar…… -Mientras naruto miraba la lluvia caer en la ventana, el quería creer que eso no fue un sueño si no otra vida que ambos podían tener, una vida que podían hacer realidad , sin saber acerco su boca al vidrio mientras repetía-.

_Simplemente Te Amo_

Fin

Jaajajajajajjjajajajajajj, pues si fin, ahh me querrán linchar verdad, pues lo siento, los animes jamás terminan en un final feliz, muujauauajuajuajauaujauajuajuajuajaua.

Nos vemos chicas hermosas, nos vemos en otro fic, sin más que decir, me despido………Gracias….

"**Parodiando con Naruto "**

Himeno: bueno se termino –llorando-

Naruto: no me dejaste con sasuke –llorando-

Itachi: por que hay dos yos –llorando-

Sasuke: -gota-

Himeno: yo no quería que se terminara-llorando-

Naruto: por que sasuke no esta conmigo-llorando-

Itachi: por que mi Izumi beso a mí otro yo-llorando-

Sasuke:-gota-

Himeno: bueno hay que despedirnos –llorando-

Naruto: yo quería esta con sasuke –llorando-

Itachi: por que izumi no me diferencio de mi otro yo-llorando-

Sasuke: -mega vena- dejen de hacerse los Idiotas…

Himeno: cálmate, se que estas molesto pero yo no tengo la culpa de que la historia terminara a si

Naruto: en realidad si la tienes -mirada enojada para himeno-

Itachi: por que hay dos yos -mirada disgustada para himeno-

Himeno: -gotitas-

Sasuke: bakas……..

Naruto: Tuuuuuuuuu-señalando a sasuke- por que me dejaste –llorando-

Sasuke: -gota- …….

Itachi: tuuuuuuuuuuuuu-señalando a himeno- por que hisistes que ese otro yo besara a mi Izumi –llorando

Himeno: -gota-

Sasuke: esto es tu culpa no podías terminar un final feliz…….-vena con kunai en mano-

Himeno:-temblando- cálmate...a si son las cosas……….

Sasuke: por tu culpa ese dobe –señalando a naruto- ……….

Himeno: cálmate... ¿Quien dijo que no habría un final feliz?

Naruto: pues TU al decir FIN

Himeno: y quien dijo que ese FIN era un FIN

Naruto: de verdad –mirada iluminada-

Himeno: -guiño- Claro…..calma……por ahora hay que despedirnos……..

Todos los personajes de mi fic: -se inclinan- Gracias por leer nuestras aventuras…….Nos vemos….

Himeno: -inclinándose- ARIGATOU TOMODACHI SAN

**Fin……….Será………un Fin de Fin……….. ¿Quien sabe?**


	13. Epilogo

Antes que nada...Gracias por sus comentarios...Jajaja si amigas este es como un epilogo ya que supuse que habria dudas...pero en verdad gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios, jajaja dios 35 es mas de los que me esperaba...Gracias...Gracias...Gracias...

Este Epilogo es dedicado 100 para ustedes queridas lectoras...Con cariño...Con un pequeño Lemon...y Un final Feliz...

Y bueno es fin...las Dudas seran resueltas...creo yo...si no...pues no se como resporderlas...jajaja...

Naruto no me pertenece...es obra de Kishimoto Sama...

**Epilogo**

Había pasado más de un año desde que Naruto despertó, no sabia donde estaba Sasuke, lo único que supo fue que Uchiha Sasuke se deshizo de Orochimaru.

Se encontraba en una misión sencilla y aburrida, desde que había despertado la vida era completamente distinta, Naruto había experimentado una vida que siempre había querido tener, donde tenia un hogar, una familia, pero sobre todo tenia a Sasuke, las misiones se habían convertido un escape de la cruel tristeza y soledad que trababa de ocultar a todos.

Mientras corría a toda velocidad por los árboles algo llamo su atención en el fondo de ese espeso bosque pudo notar una sombra grande, y oscura, lo único que podía resaltar de entre toda esa oscuridad eran unos ojos rojos como la sangre, al verlos se estremeció, conocía muy bien esos ojos, conocía a quien pertenecían.

Naruto: sasuke………..-la sombra se movió y a una velocidad se posiciono justo en el oído de este- ………….tu……

Sasuke: ……cuanto tiempo usuratonkachi…….

Naruto: ………….tu……..-naruto no podía articular palabras, al parecer el no recordaba lo ultimo que le había dicho antes de desaparecer de ese mundo, las sombras de ambos permanecieron estáticas-……….

Sasuke: será mejor hablar en otro lado………por que me están siguiendo…..sígueme –el tono de sasuke era mas frió de lo normal-

Naruto:-por impulso solo atino a moverse-

Los dos avanzaban a una velocidad enorme, el corazón de naruto corría muy deprisa, ver la imagen de Sasuke correr delante de el como en los viejos tiempos hizo que una sonrisa saliera si ni siquiera ser percibida para el mismo.

Sasuke entro a una pequeña cascada, dentro de esta se encontraba un pequeño bosquecillo, era su escondite, que nadie sabía que existía, Naruto era la primera persona que entraba a ese lugar virgen.

Ambos entraron a una pequeña cabaña, sin decir nada, Naruto al entrar pudo notar lo ordenada que estaba.

Naruto: -tratando de hacer una conversación- ahhh mira que linda casita sasuke…..jejej

Sasuke: ………-solo se limita a verlo, tenía que ocultar que estaba tremendamente nervioso por volverse a encontrarse a Naruto aun no sabia si lo que había pasado hace un año era un sueño o en verdad fue real, mientras naruto inspeccionaba la casa con mucha alegría y confianza corriendo por todos lados, abriendo las puertas para saber que contenían, a decir verdad la forma de naruto no había cambiado, parecía un niño feliz viendo su nuevo regalo- ….Baka compórtate…….

Naruto: a quien llamas baka……….sasuke

Sasuke: …..pensé que ya habías madurado……naruto

Naruto: mmmmm….mira quien lo dice….yo….sigo siendo el mismo sasuke…..el mismo naruto…

Sasuke: -noto como la mirada de naruto aun le cautivaba, lo deseaba, en todo ese año el jamás estuvo con nadie, no por falta de prospectos, mas bien era que cuando empezaba a estar con alguien, la imagen de naruto como chica sonriéndole se le presentaba-……..

Naruto: anda y a ti que te pasa…….tendrás fiebre –notando el color rojo de las mejillas tocándole la frente-………no……..no tienes fiebre

Sasuke: -bruscamente le quito la mano- ……..

Naruto: yo…..lo siento…..no quise…….-decía con un tono triste en sus ojos-……me odias…….sasuke

Sasuke: -al escuchar esto, no dijo nada-……..

Naruto: será mejor que me vaya…….-tomando su mochila, estando a punto de salir-es bueno saber que estas bien…….…….adiós sasuke

Sasuke: -al escuchar esas palabras, sintió que sus pies se movían solos, su mano tomo la mano de naruto y sin mas le beso-……..

Naruto: -sentía como su boca era posesionada de nuevo por el sabor de Sasuke, terminando este acto, solo atino a mirarlo- ………

Sasuke: yo………..

Naruto lo abrazó y le acaricio el pelo. Empezó a besarlo sintiéndose más feliz que nunca. Era Sasuke Uchiha quien dudaba de si mismo. El no.

Naruto lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo a la pequeña habitación. Lo abrazo otra vez y Sasuke comenzó a desvestirlo. Cuando estuvo desnudo, su cuerpo perfecto brillaba a la luz de la luna.

Mientras naruto besaba a sasuke, este le ayudaba a quitarle la ropa. La urgencia de sus besos asían suspirar a naruto.

Naruto era un amante tan tierno que sasuke temía acariciarlo, conducirlo y compartir la gloria de su éxtasis. Sus cuerpos se movían con suavidad uno encima de otro y el ritmo de sus caricias demostraba que, pese a conocerse muy bien, no se conocían en absoluto.

Por fin, Naruto le dijo que deseaba que estuviera dentro de el. Sostuvo el rostro de Sasuke mientras el cuerpo de éste se aproximaba a el. Y de pronto, el le perteneció de nuevo, solo que esta vez era distinto, esta vez Naruto era Naruto. Sasuke pudo notar un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Naruto, el era virgen, de seguro le dolía, pero aun a si naruto le pedía que siguiera.

Sasuke se sintió tan bien dentro de el que sorprendió a Naruto con un profundo gemido de felicidad. Naruto, con sus manos sobre las nalgas de Sasuke, le ayudaba a profundizar en sus entrañas. Ése era el momento mágico, Naruto reflexionó un instante antes de que su pensamiento se borrara poco a poco ante el inminente estallido de júbilo de sus sentidos. Naruto se estaba encontrando a sí mismo, en tanto que se sentía mas limpio, puro, feliz, deseable, e incluso como si estuviera ayudando a Sasuke a aceptarse a sí mismo.

Fue indescriptiblemente hermoso, tan sensual, tan lento, que Naruto gimió y se estremeció una docena de veces antes de sentir que la intensidad de los deseos de Sasuke le elevan empujándolo cada vez mas arriba, hasta que extraños gritos que nunca antes había oído sonaron de su garganta y placeres jamás imaginados zarandearon su corazón.

Sasuke lo miro a los ojos. No podía hablar. Naruto comenzó a acariciar su nuca. Sasuke permaneció inmóvil. Una vez que termino Naruto lo beso en la boca.

Naruto: …..sasuke…..y ¿después de esta noche?

Sasuke: -le beso en la mejilla, la mirada de sasuke era una mezcla de dolor y añoranza- ¿De verdad me quieres? No sé quién soy Naruto. No creo que sepa siquiera de dónde vengo ni dónde voy. ¿Puedes entender eso?

Naruto: Sé quien eres……

Sasuke lo miro con ternura. Tal vez tuviera razón. Tal vez toda su vida había estado intentando hacer algo que no podía lograr solo. Quizá la única forma de encontrarse fuera entregándose a Naruto. A lo mejor el reflejo en los ojos azules de Naruto podría encontrar al verdadero Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto escondió su cara en el pecho de Sasuke y sintió que no sentía angustia.

El mañana surcaba el cielo, las nubes eran azules como los ojos de Naruto, un nuevo mañana marcaba el inicio de una nueva vida para dos personas que se estaban esperando desde hace mucho tiempo. Demasiadas luchas, sangre, odios, muerte como para no nesecitar reposo.

Naruto: ……yo pensé que no recordarías…….sasuke

Sasuke: ……….baka……

Naruto: -ojos lagrimosos- …….pensé que no recordarías…..Sasuke

Sasuke: naruto……..

Naruto:…….yo…………yo……….

Sasuke: -besaba las pequeñas lagrimas que traban de salir de los ojos de Naruto- olvidarte……..usuratonkachi…..

Naruto: yo………..

Sasuke: …………..Simplemente Te Amo Naruto……

Tras escuchar las palabras que tanto había anhelado todo este tiempo Naruto y Sasuke tomarían un nuevo camino que solo ellos compartirían, Naruto oprimió la mano de Sasuke, la respuesta de este fue acercarlo más a su pecho. Y siguieron a sí durante toda la noche.

**Fin**

Jajaja pues ahora si Fin……..les agradezco todos su comentarios, me divertí mucho escribiendo esta historia……de verdad esta nueva experiencia me engancho si tengo alguna idea , pues no dudare en publicarlo…….Nos vemos…..Cuídense………Y recuerden……..Uchiha Itachi es MIO (con el kunai en mano)


End file.
